El Sexto Sentido
by Laurii19
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido ayudar a Shinichi Kudo? ¿Quieres hacer deducciones brillantes que dejen alucinados tanto a Heiji Hattori como a Shinichi Kudo? Si la respuesta es SÍ, no esperes a leer este fic cargado de misterio y romance. Aunque con alguna sorpresa...
1. Cap 1: El punto de partida

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, me he animado a hacer este fanfic sobre DC. Este es bastante especial porque he leído muchos fics y no hay ninguno de este estilo. Lo que tiene de especial este es que tú eres parte de la historia. Esta idea me vino de un fic de una chica que leí hace mucho tiempo, me gustó mucho la idea (no era de DC) y con las ideas de algunos fics que me han gustado mucho, me he propuesto hacer uno.**

**Estos primeros capitulos pueden ser muy irregulares a la hora de largos, porque los dos primeros tratan sobre el por qué, digamos, que estás en esa situación, el cómo he llegado ahí, por qué conozco a tal o a cual... Y si los divido, se harán muy cortos (al menos para mi gusto). Aviso: hay partes que están escritas en inglés, si no entendéis algo (yo creo que es fácil de entender) o si hay algo que he puesto que no está bien, ruego que me lo digan para corregirlo o explicarlo.**

**La leyenda es la siguiente:**

**- (tu nombre): lo reemplazas por tu nombre.**

**- (tu país): lo reemplazas por tu país.**

**- (tu nacionalidad): lo reemplazas por tu nacionalidad.**

**- (N/a:…): son comentarios que hago.**

**- "…": son los pensamientos que haces tú o los personajes.**

**Importante: Los personajes que aparecen todo el fic son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama (excepto tú, no creo que pertenezcas a Aoyama xD) y PROHIBIDO PLAGIAR total o parcialmente el fic.**

**Espero que les guste mi historia y mi idea.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El punto de partida.

Después de haber dado muchas vueltas alrededor del mundo, ya sé lo que quiero hacer.

Me llamo (tu nombre) y tengo 17 años. Nací en (tu país) pero tuve que emigrar a Japón por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre y permanecí allí por 12 años. Luego, tuve que irme a Estados Unidos por una beca que me dieron para aprender inglés y conviví con una familia que pertenecían al FBI. Estuve allí 2 años ya que la familia dominaba bastante bien el español. Despues me volví a (tu país) para estar con mi familia y desconectar un poco de la vida que he tenido hasta ahora. Eso sí, nunca perdía el contacto con mi familia de Estados Unidos. Una noche, en (tu país), ví como actuaban unos hombres vestidos de negro que realizaban una operación de intercambio de dinero, mucho dinero. Esa noche me encontraba en un parque que se encontraba cerca de mi casa, "Donde los sueños se hacen realidad" (N/a: sé que suena un poco raro el nombre del parque pero es para dar más sentido a mi historia). Los hombres vestidos de negro estaban detrás de un edificio pequeño de mantenimiento del parque que se caracterizaba por estar completamente rodeado de arbustos y matorrales. De hecho, ese era el escondite adonde iba cuando estaba triste o quería estar sola. Me dí cuenta que el hombre con el que estaban haciendo el intercambio, era un conocido informático de mi barrio. Él era alto, de pelo castaño y corto, con gafas y no muy flaco. También era conocido como una persona inteligente y muy sudorosa. No le había preguntado su edad, pero sería de unos 35 años. De los hombres vestidos de negro no podía decir lo mismo, uno era alto, de pelo largo rubio y flaco y el otro era bajo, bastante corpulento y llevaba un gorro y gafas de sol. Pude escuchar parte de la conversación, pero no me dí cuenta que en ese momento iba empezar una gran aventura muy peligrosa en la que no podía dar marcha atrás:

- ¿Has traído el programa? -preguntaba el hombre bajo-.

- Si, aquí tenéis toda la informacion sobre lo que hacéis y lo que pretendéis hacer, -contestó tembloroso el informático- pero, por favor, no le hagáis nada a mi mujer y a mi hijo, que ellos no tienen nada que ver. Todo es culpa mía, ellos no saben nada.

- Da igual que ellos no sepan nada, pero que sepas que tu acabaras muerto por todo lo que has hecho. -no hacía ninguna mueca el hombre rubio-.

- Jefe, ¿Vas a utilizar la pistola con el silenciador?

- Por supuesto, no hay otra manera de matarlo.

De repente, el informático cayó desplomado y se llevaron el programa. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, un asesinato... No sabía lo que hacer, ya había presenciado muchos crímenes en EEUU, pero siempre estaba con la familia del FBI... ¡Eso es! Llamaría a la familia estadounidense para preguntar que debería hacer, porque esos hombres no habían dejado ninguna pista y si, de repente, llamaba a la policia, me convertiría en la única sospechosa y, por tanto, en la supuesta criminal. ¡No! No podía pasarme eso, asi que, llamé a mi familia extranjera:

- Andrew, this is (N). / _Andrew, soy (N)._

- Oh, (N), how are you? / _Oh, (N), ¿cómo estás?_

- I'm fine, but I have a problem... / _Estoy bien, pero tengo un problema..._

- What's the matter? /_ ¿Qué ocurre?_

- Two men in black have killed someone that I know... What do I do? / _Dos hombres de negro han matado a alguien que conozco... ¿Qué hago?_

- Who have killed him? /_ ¿Quién le ha matado?_

- Two men in black. One of them is tall and he has long blond hair and the other is short, fit and he wears sunglasses... / _Dos hombres de negro. Uno de ellos es alto de pelo rubio y largo y el otro es bajo, algo regordete y lleva gafas de sol._

- It's terrible, but I have the solution. Call to the police station and tell them the situation. Don't worry. Then, you must leave your country and go to Japan. You will be more protected because the FBI is there. / _Es horrible, pero tengo la solución. Llama a comisaría y coméntales la situación. No te preocupes. Después, debes abandonar tu país e irte a Japón. Estarás mejor protegida porque el FBI se encuentra allí._

- Thank you very much for this solution. Going to Japan suits me because I think I have to live there for a long time. I will look for those men. / _Muchas gracias por tu solución. Irme a Japón me vendrá bien porque creo que tengo que vivir allí por un tiempo. Buscaré a esos hombres._

- Be careful, those men are very dangerous. Good luck. / _Ten cuidado, esos hombre son muy peligrosos. Buena suerte._

- Good bye, Andrew. / _Adiós, Andrew._

Al fin terminé de hablar. Se me hizo enterna la conversación en ingles. Pero ahora tenía que pensar en que me tendría que volver a Japón para investigar sobre esos hombres, para que no haya más casos así. Llamé a la policia para contar todo lo sucedido, me prestaron declaración en comisaría y como no había pruebas que me incriminaran, me dejaron machar.

Llegué a casa sobre las once de la noche y mis padres todavía seguían despiertos viendo la televisión. Les conté todo lo que había sucedido y mi conversación con Andrew, agente del FBI. Ellos accedieron a que me fuera a Japón, ya que prácticamente me he criado alli. Partiría dentro de un mes, para que me pueda despedir de mis amigos y me dé tiempo a preparar el viaje y tener las ideas claras antes de irme. Por la gravedad de la situación a mis padres les pareció mejor que me fuera del país cuanto antes.

Y, ¿Qué hay sobre mí? La verdad es que soy gran fanática de los libros de misterio, sobre todo, de Sherlock Holmes. Es mi personaje favorito. Pero si tuviera que elegir mi ídolo en el mundo real, ese sería, sin lugar a dudas, Shinichi Kudo. Mi sueño era poder conocerlo en persona y poder escuchar todos los casos que ha resuelto en estos tiempos. Yo también habia resuelto varios casos en distintos sitios, en EEUU con las enseñanzas del FBI y en (tu país) poniendo en práctica todo lo aprendido. Lo que tenía claro es que me iba a dedicar a detective. Había servido de mucha ayuda a la policía de (tu país) y me sentía segura de que tenía dotes para esto. Desgraciadamente, no podré conocer a Shinichi Kudo porque hace varios meses desapareció sin dejar rastro. Hay gente que lo da por muerto y algunos que lo da por vivo. Estuve investigando bastante tiempo sobre su desaparición y, según mi intuición que jamás me ha fallado, estIaba más cerca de lo que todos pensábamos...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado "vuestro pasado". He dedicado un capítulo para esto. La historia se narrará en tercera persona pero los dos primeros capítulos serán en primera persona. Quiero que me dejéis reviews para saber si os gusta mi idea o si tenéis una duda con algo... Lo que sea :) Si recibo algún review, prometo que iré subiendo semana sí, semana no. Porfi, please.**


	2. Cap 2: Tierra de nostalgia

**Voy a ser buena por algunos días. No me esperaba para nada que en dos días de publicación haya recibido 2 reviews. Muchas gracias a _dannitax-chan_ y a _Moka shijagami_ por ser las primeras en dejarme reviews. Eso me motiva para seguir subiendo capítulos. Además, llevo escritos 12 capítulos y siguiendo. Por favor, disfrutad de este capítulo (es más largo que el primero). **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Detective Conan de Gosho Aoyama, menos tú :D.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Tierra de nostalgia.

Ya estaba en el avión sentada, esperando a que despegue. Mis padres me encontraron una casa ideal en el barrio de Beika en Tokio. Se lo agradecí mucho porque si llegaba allí sin tener un techo bajo el que dormir, lo iba tener complicado para encontrar uno. El caso es que durante este mes he estado investigando, gracias a Andrew, sobre esa Organización y he conseguido obtener mucha más información de la que yo esperaba. La verdad es que me fue fácil encontrarla gracias a algunos archivos a los que tenía acceso por el agente del FBI estadounidense.

El avión despegó y pronto tuve que dejar a mi país para reemprender mi vida en uno más lejano, Japón. Durante el vuelo, quise informarme de muchas cosas, como de la ciudad de Tokio. Con el idioma no iba a tener ningún problema ya que prácticamente me había criado allí y crecí con el japonés y el español. Me informaba más bien de lo que es el barrio de Beika, por dónde quedaba mi casa y sobre la ciudad. En Japón, yo siempre había vivido en Tokio, por lo que el resto de las ciudades no las conocía de mucho.

También quise repasar la información sobre la Organización y descubrir si podía averiguar más sobre Shinichi Kudo, y el caso es que averigüé muchas cosas más como que su último caso fue un asesinato en una montaña rusa de Tropical Land. Según algunas fuentes, dicen que allí fue donde desapareció y, ese día, iba acompañada de una chica que fue testigo de su desaparición, Ran Mouri.

Ya había repasado todo lo que me iba a encontrar, pero no había hecho lo más importante, encontrar un instituto en el que estudiar. Me puse a mirar en internet los mejores institutos que hay por Tokio y encontré uno perfecto, el instituto Teitan. Mandé un correo a ese instituto para citarme esta tarde para saber el nivel que iba a cursar, me enseñaran las instalaciones del instituto y en qué clase me iba a tocar estudiar.

Al fin pude contemplar la ciudad de Tokio desde el avión, apagué el portátil y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

Llegué al aeropuerto de Narita, en Chiba, recogí mis maletas y me fui directa a la estación de tren con destino a Tokio.

En el tren, dejé mis cosas a un lado y me puse a escuchar música mientras observaba el paisaje. Era bastante nostálgico porque la última vez que vi esos paisajes fue cuando iba hacia el aeropuerto para irme a Estados Unidos. Ahora, volver para quedarme por un tiempo es como si volviera a mi casa después de muchos años fuera que, en cierto modo, era así. Además, la música acompañaba muy bien el momento ya que escuchaba las canciones de "It's My Life" y "In The End" (N/a: recomiendo escucharlas, sobre todo por la letra porque, al menos a mí, me llega. Son de Bon Jovi y Linkin Park respectivamente). Me hacía recordar aquellos momentos de pequeña cuando vivía en Japón.

Al fin llegué a Tokio. Ver la Torre de Tokio de lejos me hacía volver a mis recuerdos de mis aventuras en Japón. La cantidad de veces que visité el mirador de la torre y siempre las vistas me dejaban alucinada; daba igual cuántas veces las viese, me impresionaban y siempre lo harán.

El Barrio de Beika me lo conocía muy bien ya que mi antigua casa no está muy lejos de la actual. No me preocupaba vivir sola, en (tu país) ya vivía en un piso, eso sí, muy cerca de mis padres; pero, rara vez, les pedía ayuda por algo que tuviera que ver con la casa.

Está cerca del instituto al que iba a ir, pero lo que no sabía es que estaba en frente, justo enfrente de la casa del que he estado investigando su desaparición desde hace meses, Shinichi Kudo. Dejé caer las bolsas y las maletas. No me lo podía creer. Vivía justo enfrente de mi ídolo, del que he estado aprendiendo todo este tiempo. Bajé de las nubes, Kudo estaba desaparecido y en su casa no le iba a encontrar, pero sería una gran pista para hallar su paradero.

Seguí con lo mío, abrí la verja con las llaves que me habían dado y entré en mi nueva casa. Todo estaba limpio y los muebles parecían nuevos. Era una casa con dos pisos. Dejé mis cosas en la entrada y me dispuse a explorar la casa con el fin de familiarizarme a ella. No tenía ninguna pega sobre la distribución de los cuartos y de la amplitud de las habitaciones; pero, al no vivir nadie aquí, hasta ahora, se veían bastante desiertos y con lo imprescindible. Menos mal que mis padres tenían dinero de sobra para comprar cosas como lámparas, sábanas, cacharros de cocina y demás. Lo cierto es que dinero no me iba a faltar.

Deshice las maletas, puse cada cosa en su sitio y me hice como una especie de "planning" para organizar lo que iba a hacer estos días. Primero, cuando termine de hacer el "planning", me cambiaría y me dirigiría al instituto Teitan para conocer al profesorado y, por supuesto, al directory conocer las instalaciones. Mañana, iría a clase, conocería a gente para no sentirme sola en la ciudad y, por la tarde, iría a comprar cosas para hacer más agradables las habitaciones. El viernes faltaría a clase para terminar de colocar cosas y asentarme definitivamente en mi casa y, por la tarde, me iría a investigar sobre la desaparición de Shinichi Kudo. El sábado aprovecharía para reunirme con el FBI sobre mi propósito en Japón y explicarles la situación en (tu país). Y el domingo lo pasaría haciendo planes con las amigas que pueda hacer, sino pues nada.

Ya lo tenía todo listo. Me cambié de ropa y cogí una libretilla y un bolígrafo por si tengo que tomar algún apunte durante la reunión como horarios... Eso sí, no iba a ningún lado sin mi libreta de detective, en (tu país) resolvía muchos casos y nunca está de más ir con la libreta por lo que pudiera suceder.

Cerré la puerta y me encaminé hacia el instituto. Cuando llegué (no se tardaba ni 10 minutos en llegar), me recibieron con una calurosa bienvenida. Me informaron del tipo de instituto que es y de la clase, los horarios y profesores que iba a tener. Todo me pareció muy bien y me fui a casa.

Me preparé la cena al cabo de un rato de llegar y me puse a examinar todo lo que me había comentado el director.

**Flashback**

- Buenos tardes, (tu nombre).

- Buenas tardes.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje? -me preguntó con intriga el director-.

- Muy bien, salí a las 7 de la mañana de (tu país) y a las 6 ya estaba en mi casa.

- Entonces, por lo que veo eres (tu nacionalidad)... Pero hablas perfectamente nuestro idioma como para no haber venido nunca a nuestro país.

- De hecho soy (tu nacionalidad), pero viví aquí en Tokio durante 12 años, por lo que sé hablar perfectamente los dos idiomas.

- Me parece maravilloso -el director alucinó con la respuesta- por lo tanto, no necesitas asistencia especial para aprender el idioma ni nada por el estilo, ¿no?

- Me las apaño muy bien por ahora, no creo que lo necesite.

- Muy bien, y dime, -cambió de repente el director de tema- ¿por qué estás aquí? Porque, por lo que me decías en tu correo, viniste aquí por un hecho que ocurrió repentinamente en tu país, ¿me lo podrías contar? -el director se mostraba cada vez más curioso sobre mi presencia en la ciudad-.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo comentarle nada sobre el tema. Son cosas de detectives.

- ¿Detectives? -se sorprendió el director cuando mencioné esa palabra- nosotros teníamos a un alumno que era muy buen detective, iba a la clase a la que tú vas a ir. Pero desapareció repentinamente sin que nadie supiera nada.

En ese momento, se me pusieron los ojos como platos sin creer lo que me estaba contando.

- ¿Por casualidad no se llamará Shinichi Kudo? -quise cerciorarme de que en verdad era de él de quien estaba hablando-.

- Exactamente -respondió orgulloso el director-.

Parecía que todo el mundo quisiera que investigara sobre su desaparición. Mi casa enfrente de la suya, estar en la misma clase que en la que estaba él... No parecía que fuera casualidad.

- Aunque, una vez hizo una aparición durante la obra de teatro que organizaron Mouri y Suzuki. Vino como caballero negro enmascarado y casi besa a la protagonista.

- ¿¡Besarla!? -exclamé-.

- Sí, pero justo en ese momento se produjo un asesinato. La policía lo consideraba como un suicidio, pero Shinichi se descubrió y resolvió el caso con brillantez declarándolo como un asesinato. El detective ese moreno con acento de Kansai también se quedó alucinando.

- ¿Podría ser el detective de Osaka, Heiji Hattori? -no me podía creer todo lo que me estaba contando el director-.

- Creo que sí, pero bueno, si tú eres detective, ya son tres los que hay.

- ¿Tres? -pregunté con extrañeza- si somos Kudo, yo y... ¿quién es el tercero?

- Se llama Masumi Sera.

- Bien, entonces me voy que está anocheciendo y todavía no he abierto las maletas... Ah, por cierto, el viernes voy a faltar para poder asentarme definitivamente.

- Vale, no hay problema. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Me despedí y me fui del instituto. "Masumi Sera... De qué me sonará este nombre tanto... ¡Ah!, no puedo pensar con claridad..." pensé.

**Fin del Flashback**

Terminé de cenar y me dirigí a la cama, a la espera de un día especial...

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Estos dos capítulos son un poco para ponerte al día. En el siguiente capítulo (os adelantaré algo) ocurrirá un hecho que te marcará para el resto de la historia, aunque vaya a ser un poco más corto el capítulo. Va cargadito de miga para que no os aburráis jeje.**


	3. Cap 3: Un hecho determinante

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y por los reviews que dejáis. Tengo que decir que llevo 15 capítulos y contando. Aviso desde ahora que este fic va a ser bastante largo ;).**

**memoriesofkagome: **no he entendido mucho lo que querías decir con lo de el país de origen. Esto lo intento ambientar en países hispanohablantes y yo, de hecho, soy española :D. He revisado varias veces el capítulo y no he encontrado ningún indicio que mencione expresamente el país de origen :).

**danitax-chan: **me alegro de que te guste tanto mi fic :D.

**Moka shijagami**: me alegro de que cada vez te intrigue más. Eso es lo que pretendo y me hace muy feliz que todo esté saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba :D.

**Sobre el tema de Sera... después de cierto incidente (os enteraréis cuando leáis este capítulo), no creo que pueda aparecer en bastante tiempo. Me explico. No voy a poner spoliers sobre el manga, seguiré el curso del anime (para evitar sorpresas antes de tiempo). Por lo que no tengáis problema en leer que no habrá nada determinante para el transcurso del anime. Así que, como por ahora no tenemos mucha información de Sera, la dejaré "aparcada" como una estudiante que es aficionada a los casos.**

**IMPORTANTE: El protagonista del fic (o sea, tú) está ambienta en una chica. Lo digo para evitar polémicas que saldrán más adelante. Si eres un chico, te aconsejo que te inventes una chica.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un hecho determinante.

Era jueves. Estaban todos en sus clases esperando que tocara el timbre y por el instituto corría el rumor de que en la clase de Ran y Sonoko iba a haber una compañera nueva. Nadie sabía cómo era de aspecto, actitud... ni siquiera si era japonesa o extranjera. Sólo sabían que era una chica.

- Sonoko, ¿has escuchado los rumores? -preguntó Ran-.

- Sí... Pero yo preferiría que fuera un chico guapo -a Sonoko se le iluminaron los ojos por un momento- aunque ya veo que me he hecho ilusiones para nada.

- No digas eso, Sonoko -intentaba calmarla Ran-.

- Ey, Ran -aparecía Sera por la puerta de la clase-.

- Hola, Sera -saludaba alegremente Ran- ¿te has enterado de los rumores?

- Ah, sí, -recordaba Sera- una chica nueva que iba a venir a clase... Creo haber oído que es extranjera...

-¿Extranjera? -preguntaba con curiosidad Ran- Yo no he oído nada de eso, es más, decían que era de aquí, de Tokio.

- Eso suponía yo también, pero pasé por delante de la sala de profesores y escuché algo de "chica nueva" y "clases de apoyo de japonés", aunque el director decía que no hacía falta, que se las apañaba muy bien como para ser extranjera...

Sonó el timbre y cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos, por la puerta apareció la profesora y una chica con rasgos occidentales. "Al final sí que era extranjera, como dijo Sera" pensó Ran. "Dios, pues sí que es guapa la tía" pensó Sonoko.

- Buenos días, clase. -anunciaba la profesora- Como sabréis, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera en clase. -dirigió su mirada a la chica- Por favor, preséntate.

La chica nueva dio un paso hacia delante y empezó a hablar.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es (tu nombre y apellido) y soy de (tu país). Ahora mismo os estaréis preguntando como una chica como yo que nací en un país donde este idioma ni se tiene presente, puedo hablar tan fluidamente el japonés. El caso es que me crié aquí, en Tokio, durante 12 años y prácticamente soy bilingüe tanto de español (N/a: me imagino que si lees este fic, es porque hablas español, pero, si no, lo cambias a inglés o a tu idioma) como de japonés. Espero disfrutar de esta clase tanto como vosotros me acojais. -al final, la chica nueva sonrió de forma muy amigable-.

- Bueno, (tu nombre), tienes un sitio delante de Ran, si quieres te puedes colocar allí - le ofreció la profesora-.

- Muchas gracias -(tu nombre) se fue hacia el sitio libre Y se acomodó a él-.

La clase no dejaba de mirarla. Los chicos se quedaban embobados por su belleza y las chicas se quedaban impactadas, de lo guapas que eran las (gentilicio de tu país). La profesora tuvo que llamar la atención de clase para poder comenzar. Al cabo de una hora de clase, sonó el timbre de cambio de clase. Lo que no sabían es que ese timbre podría ser el último que escucharían. Cuando los profesores se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas, se activó la megafonía del despacho del director, de la que salía una voz irreconocible para cualquiera.

- Buenos días, instituto Teitan. Les ruego que se queden en sus asientos y no hagan mucho ruido porque acabo de secuestrar el instituto.

-¿¡Secuestrar!? - gritaba el instituto entero-.

En cada aula había un micrófono colocado junto el altavoz, que se encendía en situaciones de emergencia. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos provenientes de todas las aulas.

-¡Cállense ya! -gritó el secuestrador- Aviso por ahora. No traten de llamar a la policía porque he colocado en las puertas exteriores y en las ventanas de la planta bajo unos láseres que, como noten movimiento entre ellos, el instituto volará por los aires con seis bombas que he instalado en todo el edificio -reía con maldad el secuestrador-.

La gente se empezaba a poner nerviosa, sabiendo que iban a morir en el instituto. Pero se alzó un hilo de esperanza.

- ¿Y si encuentro las bombas y las desactivo? -(tu nombre) se levantó de su asiento y preguntó en forma de desafío-.

- Ja ja, con que me ha salido una chiquilla valiente ¿eh? -se hacía el gracioso el secuestrador- Inténtalo si quieres, me parece bien tu reto. Me gustaría saber el nivel de este instituto sin Shinichi Kudo. Tienes 1 hora para desactivar las 6 bombas y rescatar a más de 200 estudiantes. Pero si no lo consigues, las bombas explotarán a la hora que tengo prevista. No podrás contar con la ayuda del director, tengo atado y sólo puede oír lo que digo y lo que dices.

- Mierda -maldijo la situación en la que se encontraba-.

- A partir de ahora, empieza a contar la hora. Suerte, porque la necesitarás. Jajaja -rió maléficamente-.

Se cortó la comunicación. La gente de la clase empezó a mirar asombrados a (tu nombre). No se creían que ella fuera capaz de hacer frente al secuestrador desafiándole.

- Creo que necesitarás ayuda. -dijo Sera- Me llamo Masumi Sera y soy detective.

- Me vendrás bien. -dijo confiada (tu nombre)- He oído hablar de tí. Cuando terminmos te lo explicaré.

- De acuerdo -asintió Sera-.

- Tú, te llamas Ran, ¿verdad? -(tu nombre) dirigió la mirada a Ran-.

- Sí

- Entonces, ven conmigo también -sonrió satisfactoriamente-.

- Bien, quedan 54 minutos para cumplir la hora. Tenemos tiempos de sobra -dijo (tu nombre) con una mirada que a Ran le recordó a alguien que conocía de sobra-.

- Shinichi... -murmuró Ran para sí misma-.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el cap? Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews por si algo no entendéis, no os gusta o simplemente, me queréis contar lo que os ha gustado. Os daré un avance del siguiente cap (el título lo dice todo):**

**Cap 4: Confío en ti.**


	4. Cap 4: Confío en ti

**Veo que os ha gustado mucho la idea de incluir casos. Me voy a pensar otros cuantos (aunque sea muy complicado). Tengo ya uno hecho y me costó una semana en pensar el truco y buscar información, pero todo sea por mis seguidoras. He de decir que llevo escritos 19 capítulos y no pienso parar xD. Yo creo que no acabaré hasta que en el anime se despejen un poco las dudas. No quiero hacer spoliers por el bien de todos :). Ahora dejo comentarios a mis reviewers ;).**

**danitax-chan:** me alegro que te guste el fic. Te aseguro (ya que lo tengo escrito) que no va a ser el último caso y que habrán bastantes más (o eso intentaré :D). Muchas gracias por seguir el fic desde el primer día. De verdad, se agradece tener seguidoras así.

**yei-lin:** que bien que te guste mi idea. La llevo madurando mucho tiempo y he aquí sus frutos ;).

**Disfrutad del fic y recordad: Los personajes que aparezcan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. Menos tú ;).**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Confío en ti.

Las tres se dirigieron a recorrerse todo el instituto y cuando terminaron, (tu nombre) ya sabía dónde se encontraban las 6 bombas. Sonrió de tal forma que parecía que lo había resuelto todo.

- Oye, ¿esa sonrisa? -preguntó Sera sorprendida- ¿No me dirás que sabes dónde se encuentran las bombas?

- Shinichi... -volvió a murmurar Ran porque la actitud de (tu nombre) le recordaba mucho a él, su mirada, su sonrisa, su capacidad de resolver las cosas con el mínimo detalle... Parecía que era él en cuerpo de chica.

- Sí, sé exactamente dónde están -se mostró confiada (tu nombre)-.

Primero, se fueron al servicio de las chicas y encontraron una bomba en el WC. El mecanismo de desactivación de la bomba era muy sencillo, por lo que no tuvieron dificultad en desactivarla.

- Ran, te pido un favor -(tu nombre) se dirigió a Ran- quiero que llames a la policía y les cuentes toda la situación de aquí y diles que no pueden pasar, que hagan de apoyo en el exterior.

- Pero el secuestrador dijo que no les llamáramos -contestó Ran-.

- Lo único que explicó es que no podrían entrar, por lo de los láseres -(tu nombre) empezó a argumentar el por qué de esa decisión-, pero no hay ningún mecanismo que esté en el patio y en el despacho del director no hay ventanas para ver la situación que ocurre fuera. No te preocupes, diles también que están en buenas manos y que confíen en mí. Traje dos walkie-talkies por lo que pudiera pasar. Lanza uno desde la ventana de tu clase cuando llegue la policía y que contacten conmigo por ahí.

- De acuerdo -Ran asintió decidida, esa forma de actuar era idéntica a la de él-.

- Confío en ti, Ran.

Ran se separó de Sera y (tu nombre) y se dirigieron hacia el servicio de los chicos. Primero tocaron, para que no hubiera ningún chico dentro. Entraron y desactivaron la segunda bomba. Ambas tenían el mismo mecanismo, por lo que asumieron que las demás serían iguales. La tercera estaba en el comedor del instituto, dentro del frigorífico. Lo raro de esta es que estaba soldada y no se podía abrir. (Tu nombre) empezó a pensar "¿Por qué estaría la bomba dentro del frigorífico? Tal vez...". Cogió la bomba y la metió en el microondas. Lo encendió y la bomba explotó, pero sólo resultó dañado el microondas.

- Menos mal, sólo quedan 3 y todavía nos sobra 40 minutos -dijo Sera-.

- Pero será mejor no cantar victoria todavía porque lo peor estará por llegar -avisó (tu nombre) con tono de impaciencia y misterio-.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Sera extrañada-.

- A que lo mejor estará por llegar.

Se escuchó como las sirenas de policía se hacían cada vez más intensas. Ran activó el walkie-talkie y dijo que los policías acababan de llegar y que venían acompañados varios medios de la televisión.

ooooo

Conan iba camino a la agencia. Ran le había dicho que saldría tarde y que no lo acompañara. Cuando se separó de Haibara, entró en la agencia y se encontró Con la televisión encendida dando una noticia especial de última hora. Kogoro estaba decaído sentado en el sofá viendo lo que ocurría.

- Tío Kogoro, ¿qué noticia están dando? -preguntó inocentemente Conan-.

- Míralo por ti mismo -respondió Kogoro señalando el televisor-.

En efecto, estaban dando el reportaje que estaban haciendo sobre el secuestro al instituto Teitan. Conan se quedó atónito escuchando lo que decían para enterarse de la situación actual.

"Interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para dar a conocer un gran secuestro que se ha llevado a cabo en el instituto Teitan, hemos hablado con un policía sobre la situación actual de secuestro y nos ha contado lo siguiente:"

Empezó a hablar el detective Takagi para calmar la situación que estaban viviendo los padres de los alumnos en ese momento.

"- Nos ha notificado del secuestro Ran Mouri, la hija del famoso detective Kogoro Mouri. Nos ha contado que el secuestrador ha colocado unas bombas por todo el instituto y tiene activados unas alarmas en todos los accesos del instituto que impiden que cualquiera entre o salga del instituto. También nos ha confirmado que Masumi Sera y una chica desconocida están llevando a cabo la labor de desactivar las bombas, pero ha sido la chica desconocida quien ha tomado la iniciativa de desafiar al secuestrador desactivando las bombas. Los datos de esta chica son desconocidos, por lo que no sabemos nada de ella y, por lo que nos cuenta Ran Mouri, es una chica muy perspicaz que con sólo dar una vuelta por el instituto sin profundizar la búsqueda, ha sabido dónde se encuentran las 6 bombas que hay instaladas. El secuestrador les dio de tiempo límite 1 hora para desactivar las bombas y, según el testimonio de Ran Mouri, han pasado 25 minutos desde que empezó a correr el tiempo. No hay más preguntas."

El detective Takagi se alejó de los medios de comunicación para que no les pidiera información sobre el secuestrador o, más probablemente, de la chica desconocida que se aventuró a desafiar al secuestrador.

"Mierda, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si la policía no puede ayudar... ¿Qué hago?" pensó Conan desesperadamente.

Rápidamente Conan cogió su monopatín y se dirigió hacia el instituto Teitan, con la esperanza de poder servir de ayuda.

* * *

**Lo siento si este capítulo os ha sabido a poco, pero lo tengo que hacer así :). Que no se os olvide dejar reviews para saber que os parece y si queréis que cuelgue más a menudo (no se ya si dos capis por día o no sé xD) Y como siempre, el adelanto :D. En el próximo capítulo el incidente se resolverá y...**

**Capítulo 5: Un enfrentamiento que deja más dudas.**


	5. Cap 5: Enfrentamiento que deja más dudas

**Ya vamos por el quinto capítulo del fic. Sé que estoy actualizando bastante rápido, pero no os acostumbréis. Cuando empiece el instituto, no voy a disponer del mismo tiempo que ahora, además que ya tengo hecho una buena parte del fic y lo que queda aún (a veces pienso que el mundo se me va a caer encima por todo lo que tengo que hablar xD). Pero, lo más importante es que os guste el fic y que disfrutéis leyéndolo. Voy a dejar una pequeña leyenda porque la necesitaréis en este fic.**

**P1-: periodista 1.**

**P2-: periodista 2.**

**P3-: periodista 3.**

**P4-: periodista 4.**

**Conan-: habla Conan.**

**R-: tu respuesta.**

**Y ahora mis respuestas a mis seguidoras :D.**

**memoriesofkagome:** ya entendí lo que querías decir. Me pasa a veces porque para saber dónde tengo que poner cada cosa, pienso en mí y me habré colado, pero ya está corregido. Gracias por decirmelo. Actualizo rápido porque la gente comenta mucho y eso me hace muy feliz. Tanto que me anima a publicar el siguiente cap. Sigo el manga porque ya he leido unos cuantos fics que contenían spoliers y, si no hubiera leído antes el manga, me habría arruinado la intriga en el anime. Y sí, el encuentro está bastante cerca ;).

**danitax-chan:** la verdad es que este título es bastante obvio :). Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic y seas de mis mejores seguidoras :D.

**Moka shijagami:** al fin le conociste xD, y lo que te queda todavía por conocer... yo que tú no me perdería ningún cap de este file :). Y ya que estamos, vamos a favorecernos :D.

**yei-lin:** me alegro de que te sientas importante en mi fic. Eso es lo que prentendía conseguir. Porque siempre son historias de amor de SxR, HxK o KxA y ya era hora de probar algo nuevo. La verdad es que actualizo rápido porque voy muy avanzada en el fic y me sabe un poco mal dejaros con la intriga (cuando a mi me dejan con intriga me siento mal porque me como la cabeza xD Por eso intento actualizar a menudo :D).

**Disfrutad del cap ;).**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un enfrentamiento que deja más dudas.

Ya habían desactivado 5 bombas. Las dos bombas restantes se encontraban, una en la entrada principal del instituto y la otra se encontraba dentro del casillero de Shinichi Kudo. La última sabía dónde se encontraba, en el despacho del director, junto al secuestrador.

- Sera, tú sabes Jeet Kune Do, ¿verdad? -dijo (tu nombre) con la cabeza agachada-.

- Sí... ¿cómo lo sabes? -preguntó sorprendida Sera-.

- Mm -sonrió perspicazmente (tu nombre)- te darás cuenta a su debido tiempo. -respondió de forma mosteriosa- Quiero que hagas lo siguiente, quiero que te quedes detrás de la puerta del despacho, esperando por si el secuestrador quiere escapar.

- ¡No! Yo entro contigo pase lo que pase -contestó decidida Sera- hemos empezado juntas esto y lo acabaremos juntas.

- Sería mejor que te quedaras de guardia además, yo sola he propuesto y aceptado el desafío, es mejor si voy yo sola. Te prometo que no me va a pasar nada, según mi deducción -(tu nombre) le dijo de forma convincente guiñándole un ojo-.

- De acuerdo -aceptó Sera sin más remedio- pero en el momento en el que yo vea que estás en peligro, entro sin pensar.

- OK.

En ese momento, se escuchó al inspector Megure hablar por el walkie-talkie.

- ¿Dónde os encontráis? -preguntó nervioso el inspector Megure-.

- Nos vamos al despacho del director para enfrentarnos con el secuestrador -contestó (tu nombre)-.

- Oh, tú debes de ser la chica desconocida... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- (Tu nombre y apellido) a su servicio.

- Muy bien... Pero prohibido entrar al despacho para enfrentaros al secuestrador.

- Si no entramos nosotras, ¿quién lo va a hacer? Le recuerdo que quedan 20 minutos para que la bomba explote y todos los accesos están bloqueados por los sensores y, si se activan, la bomba explotará y no tengo la menor duda que afectará a todas las clases del instituto, dejando algunos muertos... ¿Alguna idea mejor que la nuestra?

- Entonces, será mejor dejarlo en vuestras manos...

- No os preocupéis, en el momento que desactive la bomba que queda, os lo haré saber para que podáis entrar. Pero os pido un favor, no vengáis directos aquí... Evacuad primero a los demás estudiantes. No sabemos si el secuestrador está armado. Si ve a la policía dentro, no dudará en atentar contra nuestras vidas.

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que serás prudente.

- Sólo digo que no se preocupe.

(Tu nombre) cortó la comunicación y le dio el walkie-talkie a Sera para que le informaran a ella sobre cualquier cosa. Se dirigieron al despacho del director (N/a: vaya como suena jaja), Sera se quedó custodiando la puerta y (tu nombre) se dispuso a entrar.

- Jaja, has desactivado todas las bombas, ¿ehh? -se hizo el gracioso otra vez el secuestrador- Me tienes intrigado, chica, todavía te sobran 15 minutos y supongo que has venido a desactivar la última bomba, pero ya te digo que lo vas a tener muy complicado tanto para derrotarme a mí como para desactivar la bomba.

- Yo no creo eso - se mostró confiada (tu nombre)-.

De repente, (tu nombre) sacó una pistola "especial" de su falda y apuntó contra el secuestrador.

- Bravo, eres estupenda, querida mía -sonrió el secuestrador señalando a la pequeña pistola que tenía en la mano (tu nombre)-.

- Entonces, es que no has visto nada.

ooooo

Conan acababa de llegar al instituto y se dio cuenta de que todos los oficiales de policía se encontraban en el patio del instituto y, como él, esperando para poder hacer algún movimiento.

ooooo

De la pistola salió un dardo anestesiante que acabó en el cuello del secuestrador y lo dejó dormido. (Tu nombre) llamó a Sera para que le ayudara a amarrar al culpable y desatar al director. Mientras Sera desataba al director, (tu nombre) despegó la última bomba de debajo de la mesa del director y se dispuso a desactivarla. El secuestrador tenía razón, esta bomba era más difícil de descativar, pero, aún así, era muy fácil para (tu nombre). El temporizador mostraba que quedaban 10 minutos y, en ese momento, la bomba se apagó. (Tu nombre) le quitó el walkie-talkie a Sera y le dijo al inspector Megure que entrara a llevarse al secuestrador y las bombas desactivadas. (Tu nombre) le ordenó al director que suspendiera las clases que quedaban del día de hoy, ya que, después de todo lo ocurrido, no sería bueno seguir un ritmo normal como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando no era así. El director habló por megafonía mientras los oficiales de policía entraban para arrestar al culpable para dar por suspendidas las clases de hoy. Todos saltaron de alegría tanto porque la operación había sido todo un éxito y ya no daban más clases. Sera y (tu nombre) fueron a por sus cosas. Cuando entraron, todos felicitaban a (tu nombre) y la comparaban con Shinichi Kudo, decidiendo quién era mejor. Mientras la gente se peleaba, (tu nombre) se dirigió a Ran y le dio una nota. Ran la abrió cuando (tu nombre) se iba hacia su casa. La nota decía lo siguiente:

"El sábado por la mañana te espero enfrente de la casa de tú ya sabes quién (Kudo por si no lo sabes). Tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema muy importante y de vital importancia (al menos para mí).

Firmado,

(tu nombre)

P.D.: No lleves bajo ningún concepto al niño pequeño con gafas que vive contigo, Conan Edogawa. Ven tú sola."

Ran se quedó petrificada con esa nota. "¿Qué querrá de mí?¿Por qué me cita en la casa de Shinichi?¿Acaso sabe algo de él?¿Sabrá dónde está?¿Le dirá algo?" Ran pensaba todas las posibilidades Del por qué de esa charla a solas con ella. Tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder.

ooooo

(Tu nombre) salía del instituto y cuando se acercaba a la puerta del instituto que daba a la calle, una ola de periodistas se le echaron encima con una tromba de preguntas de todo tipo:

P1- ¿Eres tú quien desafió al secuestrador y desactivó las bombas?

R- Sí, soy yo.

P2- ¿Cómo te llamas?

R- Me llamo (tu nombre y apellido)

P3- ¿Eres de Japón?

R- En parte sí y en parte no. Me explico, pero quiero un poco más de calma porque, si no, no respondo ninguna pregunta más. -los periodistas se separaron un poco para que corriera el aire y empezaron a callarse dando a entender que iban a hacer las preguntas más ordenadas. (Tu nombre) se percató de que Conan se estaba acercando a ella, pero prefirió no mirarlo- Nací en (tu país), pero, a los 2 años me vine aquí a Tokio por el trabajo de mi padre. Después, me cogí una beca para irme a estudiar a Estados Unidos y vivir con una familia de acogida. A los 2 años de estar allí, me volví a (tu país) para empezar a hacer una vida un poco más tranquila, pero, repentinamente, me tuve que venir a vivir aquí por ciertos asuntos.

Conan- ¿Qué clase de asuntos?

R- Oh, tú debes de ser Conan Edogawa. He leído sobre ti. Me parece que eres un chico demasiado inteligente para tu edad.

Conan- No has respondido a mi pregunta.

R- Lo siento, pero esos asuntos son confidenciales. No los puedo revelar así por la ligera. Pero creo que tú te darás cuenta muy pronto.

Conan se quedó alucinado. Esa chica, aparte de Ran, le parecía atractiva para él, a la vez que misteriosa. No sabía si confiar en esa chica, sobre todo, si estaba ocultando algo.

P4- ¿Cómo has logrado desactivar las seis bombas?

Conan se quedó escuchando con atención, para saber cómo había sido capaz de desactivarlas.

R- En verdad soy detective. Empecé a trabajar como tal en Estados Unidos porque, los adultos que me acogieron pertenecían al FBI. Me enseñaron cómo resolver los casos, en qué tenía que fijarme... Y en (tu país) lo puse en práctica, convirtiéndome en una de las detectives más reconocidas del país.

P1- ¿Por qué elegiste este instituto?

R- La razón primordial es que, al tener que continuar mis estudios, era el más cercano a mi casa, además de ser el sitio "ideal".

P3- ¿Vives con alguien en tu casa?

R- Vivo sola, pero ya he vivido, de cierta manera, sola en mi país. Y eso que en mi país es más complicado vivir sola.

P4- ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?

R- Son policías en mi país. Bueno, por ahora doy por concluida esta entrevista. Otro día los puedo citar para una entrevista más íntima, pero ahora tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Así que me despido, adios. Adios, Edogawa.

(Tu nombre) se marchó corriendo hacia su casa, mientras a Conan le aumentaban cada vez más sus dudas y, sobre todo, ¿cómo es que lo conocía? Ran salió al fin del instituto y se dirigió con Conan hacia la agencia.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Prometo que cada vez se hará más interesante. En el próximo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 6: Investigación parte 1. Sospecha.**


	6. Cap 6: Investigación parte 1, Sospecha

**Ya he empezado de verdad la rutina. Una pena que dentro de poco no pueda actualizar más a menudo, pero prometo ponerle fin a este fic, aunque pasen no sé cuántos caps, lo terminaré. Como la historia va a ir cambiando, es hora de cambiar un poco la leyenda que teníamos. Sólo voy a cambiar los datos que más suelo utilizar (para ahorrarme un poco el escribir todas las letras, que estamos en crisis xD). Puedo ser bastante rápida en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Si no entendéis algo, preguntádmelo por si me puedo malinterpretar :).**

**(N): tu nombre.**

**(A): tu apellido.**

**(N-A): tu nombre y apellido.**

**(P): tu país.**

**Y ahora las respuestas a mis reviewers ;):**

**danitax-chan:** se ve que mi fic te ha inspirado :D. Me ha gustado tu deducción, pero no voy a decir nada (al menos por aquí) para no estropear sorpresas. Nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar ;).

**yei-lin:** jaja vamos a lucirnos un poco. La verdad es que a mí me fastidia bastante la intriga, incluso cuando soy yo la que sube los caps xD.

**memoriesofkagome:** quedaste con Ran porque tú sabías que Ran y Shinichi tenían un tipo de relación. Y yo he dicho nada por ahora (próximamente lo sabrás) de que ya sepas de que Conan es Shinichi (como tú trabajas en el FBI, te informaste también del progreso que tenía, incluyendo a Conan. Creo que lo dices por la frase, pero viene a ser por eso). Lo de la entrevista es que al saber que una adolescente se enfrenta a un secuestrador, impacta y, ya sabes como son los medios de comunicación xD. Y, sobre los hombres de negro, ellos no saben nada de que presenciaste el intercambio, de momento :).

**Moka shijagami:** jaja y lo que te queda por hablar con él xD. Disfruta del fic.

**Y ahora el cap, demasiado interesante como para no leerlo ;).**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Investigación parte 1. Sospecha

Llegó el sábado. El viernes no deparó muchas sorpresas, las clases iban a durar la mitad porque la policía necesitaba aislar el edificio para terminar de elaborar el informe y (N) no se presentó a las clases. Ran estuvo meditando el por qué de su desaparición, pero, sabiendo que no iban a hacer nada ese día por el hecho del secuestro, no tenía por qué presentarse, sin embargo...

Flashback

- Ayer (N) estuvo increíble -comentó uno de la clase en uno de los descansos-.

- Ya ves -halagó otra compañera- nunca he visto tanta sangre fría en un caso como estos en persona. Ni siquiera en Kudo.

- Si ellos dos se enfrentaran, -propuso otro- ¿quién ganaría? Yo apuesto por Kudo.

- Yo creo que (N) es mejor, -argumentó otra compañera- por lo que he leído y he escuchado, ha resuelto muchos casos en el extranjero, haciéndose muy famosa en su país. Es algo igual que Kudo, él es famoso en Japón.

- Preguntémosle a Mouri y a Sera, a ver lo que opinan.

Un grupo de estudiantes se dirigieron a los sitios donde estaban Ran y Sera.

- Ran, después de ver cómo actuó (N), -comentó un compañero del grupillo- ¿quién crees que es mejor, (A) o Kudo?

- No sé -respondió dudando Ran- creo que no hemos visto mucho a (N) como para decidir quién es mejor -Ran dio una respuesta convincente para que no le obligaran a elegir; si decía Shinichi, obviamente se harían los tontos con ella y si decía (N), tenía razón en lo que acababa de decir, no podía juzgar a (N) por sólo un caso, tenía que saber más de ella y por eso iba a ir a la cita con (N)-.

- ¿Y tú que opinas, Sera?

- Yo creo que los dos son muy buenos detectives, pero (N) me parece más temeraria al tomar las decisiones, aunque sólo la hubiera visto esa vez, no podía afirmar si ella, realmente, era así -respondió con total decisión Sera-.

Fin del Flashback

Era mediodía y sólo quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que se cumpliera la hora de la cita. Cuando iba a salir, Conan salió de la agencia:

- Hermana Ran, ¿adónde vas tan temprano? -preguntó con inocencia Conan-.

- He quedado con una amiga.

- ¿Qué amiga? -Conan puso una cara como queriendo convencer a Ran de que le dijera con quié se iba a ver-.

- Es una chica nueva en mi clase. se llama (N-A). Quedé con ella frente a la casa de Shinichi. Me dijo que quería hablar un rato a solas conmigo sobre un tema muy importante. La verdad, me resulta extraño que sepa que esa es la casa de Shinichi y que quedemos frente a ella -Ran puso la mano en su barbilla como si intentara deducir el por qué de esa decisión-.

- "Esto me da mala espina, ¿quién es en realidad esa chica? ¿Qué quería de él? Estoy casi seguro de que le preguntaría por mi desaparación de aquel día. No puedo dejar que ellas sospechen de mí." -pensó Conan- Hermana Ran, ¿de qué asunto tan importante te quiere hablar?

- No lo sé -contestó suspirando Ran- Lo único que sé es que es muy importante, al menos para ella.

- "Esto se pone feo. Tengo el presentimiento de que es sobre mí..." -pensó asustado Conan- Hermana Ran, ¿puedo ir contigo? -pidió Conan con mucha insistencia-.

- Lo siento, Conan. Me ha dejado muy claro que vaya yo sola, sin la compañía de nadie. Sobre todo, que no fueras tú, Conan.

- Jooo...

- Lo siento.

Ran se iba yendo hacia su cita porque ya llegaba tarde, pero no se dio cuenta de que Conan le había puesto un micrófono en su bolso, conectado a las gafas sin graduar que lleva puestas. Tenía claro que iba a averiguar lo que se trama esa chica que dice ser detective.

ooooo

Mientras Conan la seguía hacia su casa, Ran iba andando mirando todo el rato el papel que le había dado (N). Intentaba adivinar el asunto tan importante del que le quería hablar, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de quedar en la casa de Shinichi. ¿Por qué en su casa? Se preguntaba.

Ran estaba llegando a la casa de Shinichi. En la puerta había una chica más o menos de la misma estatura que ella, con el pelo castaño. Estaba apoyada en el muro hay al lado de la puerta de Shinichi. Sin duda, era (N). Ran se acercó acelerando el paso y Conan que estaba escondido detrás de una papelera, decidió avanzar más sin que le vieran. Conan ajustó el volumen de las gafas para escuchar con mayor nitidez la conversación que mantenían las dos estudiantes:

- Veo que ya llegaste, -dijo alegre (N)- ¿no te habrá seguido nadie?

- De eso me he preocupado yo -de repente Ran giró la cabeza hacia el camino por el que había llegado y, por poco, pillan a Conan en medio de la calle, por suerte, tuvo tiempo de esconderse detrás de una farola-.

Pero (N) sospechaba que el chico con gafas que vivía con Ran le había seguido, ¿cómo lo sabía? Entre que era un chico muy curioso, demasiado curioso y la nota que le había dado a Ran para quedar, no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados. Tenía que actuar. (N) soltó una sonrisa que decía que todo iba sobre ruedas.

- Bueno entremos en mi casa -propuso (N)- te dije que quedaramos enfrente de su casa porque yo vivo justo enfrente e iba a ser más fácil de ubicar, sobre todo, conociéndote.

Ran asintió. Conan se relajó un poco al conocer la verdad del por qué en su casa, pero no del todo... ¿Cómo sabía ella de su relación con Ran? Además ella se percató de que la estaba siguiendo y parecía que era lo que quería. Ran se hacía la misma pregunta que Conan, sus sospechas aumentaban cada vez más y ella no sabría que decir. (N) permitió que Ran pasara primero a su casa para que (N) pudiera poner una nota en la parte de fuera de la puerta y pudiera dejar la puerta prácticamente entornada, casi cerrada. Cuando ellas entraron en la casa, se dirigieron al salón; mientras, Conan se apresuraba en llegar a la puerta y vio una nota que le sorprendió:

"Sé que nos sigues, lo que quiere decir es que parte de mis sospechas se confirman... -a Conan se le puso el corazón en un puño- eres demasiado curioso jeje. -a Conan le salió una gotita en la cara como queriendo decir ¿me tomas el pelo?- Te invito también a mi casa porque este tema también te interesará. Estamos en el salón. Bienvenido."

Conan se quedó petrificado, ¿qué debía hacer, entrar o no entrar? Su cuerpo le pedía que entrara. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía demasiada curiosidad. Finalmente, entró.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? La verdad es que no sabía como hacer que Conan viniera, pero... conociéndole es bastante sencillo xD. Y ahora mismito el avance :D. En el próximo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 7: Investigación parte 2. Deducción.**


	7. Cap 7: Investigación parte 2, Deducción

**Creo que tendré que actualizar ya porque, sino, voy a ser responsable de muchos suicidios xD. Este cap se lo dedico a las personas que se iban a suicidar por la intriga del fic :D. Mañana colgaré el siguiente para que no me matéis :D. Ahora las respuestas a mis reviewers (alguna vez viene bien leerlas porque suelo responder a las preguntas que me hacéis).**

**Xmortal:** El caso es que: la idea de incluirte en la historia es de un fic que leí hace tiempo y tenía prácticamente la misma leyenda y la manera de narrar. Además, tener que narrar en primera persona (es decir, con "yo") me cuesta bastante más que en tercera persona y tener que narrar varias vidas a la vez desde tu punto de vista, para mí, es mucho más complicado porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir en tercera persona. Los primeros dos capítulos los hice así porque tan sólo intervenías tú y me pareció más apropiado. Lo quise hacer como una presentación. Pero me alegra que des una opinión al respecto. Gracias :D.

**Moka shijagami:** ¡No, no te mueras! No queremos que ocurra un crimen, por favor xD. Que tengas intriga es que te gusta mucho mi fic :D.

**danitax-chan:** jaja, alguna vez tendré que ser malilla, ¿no? No te preocupes, intento actualizar cada día ;).

**Ahora disfrutad del fic y ya aviso, este cap os puede dejar con mucha intriga ;).**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Investigación parte 2. Deducción.

Mientras, en el salón:

- ¿De qué asunto tan importante me querías hablar? -preguntó con valentía Ran. Estaba muy nerviosa por la actitud que tenía (N)-.

- Cuando estemos todos, empezaré a hablar. No te pongas nerviosa. Son sólo unas cuántas preguntas de algo que estoy investigando.

Ran no entendía nada. Se preguntaba que qué sabría ella de lo que estaba investigando. Cada vez estaba más perdida. De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta principal y sólo (N) lo notó.

- ¡Estamos aquí! -exclamó (N)- Conan.

-¿Conan? -se extrañó Ran- ¿Qué hace él aquí? Si le dije que no viniera.

Conan abrió la puerta del salón y entró.

- Ran, los niños son muy curiosos y cuando les dices que no hagan algo, es cuando les entran más ganas de hacerlo. Y más si hablamos de Conan. -la mirada de (N) se iluminó- Pasa y acomódate, Conan.

- ¡Sí! -exclamó con alegría Conan, a la vez que tenía una mirada de sospecha hacia (N)-.

- Creo que ya estamos todos -terminó diciendo (N)- empezaré a hablar de por qué les he citado hoy. Como sabréis soy una detective de (P) con una gran reputación en mi país por la cantidad de casos que he resuelto. A quien le debo parte de mis éxitos es a mi familia extranjera de Estados Unidos, pero, sobre todo, se la debo a alguien a quien conocéis muy bien, Shinichi Kudo.

Ran y, sobre todo, Conan se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa. No se podían creer que ella fuera, digamos, la "aprendiz" de Shinichi Kudo. Conan no se lo podía creer. Se decía "¿soy yo el que ha inspirado a esa chica? No me lo creo."

- Bueno, seguiré hablando porque veo yo que vosotros no podéis. -se conformó (N)- Me enteré de todos sus casos por Internet. En los periódicos a veces hablaban de él cuando resolvía algún caso muy importante, como cuando intentó atrapar a Kaito Kid. En mi país se siguen mucho sus robos, por lo que su participación, sonó mucho en mi país. Pero, de repente, un día dejaron de anunciar sus casos tanto en el periódico como por Internet. Su último caso fue en un parque de atracciones llamado Tropical Land. Iba acompañado de una chica, que supongo que serías tú. Desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de él. Por eso te cité, para que me contaras todo lo que pasó ese día y si hubo algún hecho especial.

Al fin Ran disipó todas sus dudas. Era muy fan de Shinichi y quería saber qué le había pasado. Decidió ayudarla, así podría saber que le había ocurrido para que desapareciera. Así que empezó a hablar. Mientras, Conan temía que (N) pudiera descubrir su verdad y, aún más, que Ran la supiera. Pero, algo le decía por dentro que debía confiar en ella. Que le podría ayudar y dejó que la conversación siguiera su curso. Además, si se interponía para que no dijeran nada, aumentaría las sospechas de que él era Shinichi y, tal vez, en la conversación no saldría a la luz si no decía ni hacía nada extraño.

- Que yo recuerde, después de resolver el caso, Shinichi se fue corriendo siguiendo a un hombre que vestía de negro -de repente, a (N) le cambió la mirada a espanto. Ran no lo notó porque estaba cabizbaja apuntando lo que decía, pero Conan se dio cuenta muy fácilmente- me dijo que me fuera a mi casa que ya llegaría él más tarde. Le quise seguir pero el cordón de mi zapato se rompió y no le pude seguir. En ese momento, tuve un presentimieento de que no le volvería a ver y así fue. Aunque ha aparecido a veces en algunos momentos. Como en aquel caso con Heiji Hattori, la aparición como caballero negro en nuestra obra de teatro o en el pueblo que le acusaban de una deducción errónea.

- Ya veo, -seguía apuntando (N)- y, ¿ese día en el que desapareció, ocurrió algo inesperado?

- Sí -se alegró Ran- esa noche encontré a Conan en casa de Shinichi con el profesor Agasa.

- Oh, ya veo -se le iluminó la mirada a (N)- Conan, ¿qué relación tienes con Kudo?

- Somos parientes algo lejanos -dijo inocentemente- "Si supieras que somos la misma persona..." -pensó con una gotita en la cabeza-.

- Vale, -(N) seguía apuntando, no paraba ni un momento- creo que eso es todo. Gracias por venir y espero que seamos amigas.

- ¿Has descubierto algo? -preguntó con curiosidad Ran-.

- Tan solo quería obtener algo de información sobre su desaparición. No era seguro que resolviera el dilema de su desaparición.

Mentía y Conan lo sabía perfectamente. Lo sabía por la reacción que ha hecho cuando Ran ha mencionado a los hombres de negro. Sabía que ella los conocía y no parece que sea uno de ellos. Quería conocer mucho más sobre ella ahora, pero se tenía que ir. Él no quería, pero Ran lo forzaba. (N) leyó las intenciones de Conan y propuso una idea.

- Ran, veo que Conan no se quiere ir. ¿Por qué no le dejas un rato a mi cargo y después lo llevo a la agencia. No te preocupes por él.

Ran no sabía que hacer, pero si quería que después le contara algo tendría que hacer lo que ella pedía, dejar a Conan a su cargo. Además, ella necesitaba ir a comprar la cena de esa noche y si iba sin Conan, tardaría menos, sin duda.

- Vale, dentro de un rato lo llevas a la agencia. -terminó resignada Ran- Conan pórtate bien ¿vale?

- Vale -asintió Conan-.

- No te preocupes. Volverá sano y salvo -bromeó (N) con una gran sonrisa de confianza-.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? El siguiente capítulo es clave en el fic... saldrán muchas cosas a la luz (por no decir muchísimas). Y el avance es...**

**Capítulo 8: Investigación parte 3. Cara a cara.**


	8. Cap 8: Investigación parte 3 Cara a Cara

**Como prometí, hoy tendremos la tercera parte de este cap tan largo :D. La verdad, este capítulo es algo crucial en el fic (imagino que sabréis por qué xD). Ahora mis respuestas :).**

**danitax-chan:** jaja es que no se me ocurría otro título acorde con el cap :D.

**memoriesofkagome:** a mí me pasó igual. Desde que veo Detective Conan, me he aficionado a las novelas policíacas xD.

**yei-lin:** jaja tienes razon! Pues aquí tienes la continuación :D

**Moka shijagami:** Aquí la conti :D. Y no te suicides por fii :).

**Espero que disfruten del fic :).**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Investigación parte 3. Cara a Cara

Ran se marchó de la casa y se dirigió al supermercado. Mientras, (N) acomodaba a Conan trayéndole un zumo de naranja y ella sirviéndose un té. Conan estaba algo intranquilo por las preguntas que le podía hacer "¿Y si sabía que él era Shinichi Kudo?" era lo único que podía pensar.

- Sinceramente, -rompió el hielo (N)- creo que tú sabes mucho más que cualquiera, Conan. He intentado hacer que te quedes conmigo porque también sé que sabes bastante información sobre lo que he venido a investigar aquí. No ha sido fácil dejar a mis padres en (P) y venirme yo sola a Japón, pero no quiero que corran peligro. Quiero que me cuentes la verdad, porque a Ran la podrás engañar, pero a mí no. -Conan ya tenía la certeza de que ya sabía quién era- Si quieres empiezo yo a contarte la verdad porque yo también he ocultado numerosas cosas. Todo lo que conté en la entrevista es cierto: soy de (P), me vine aquí en mi infancia, viví por dos años con una familia del FBI y después volvía mi país. Cuando trabajé con el FBI ayudando en los casos, me recomendaron para que perteneciera a ellos. Sentían que tenían dotes más que de sobra para ser del FBI y la única condición que puse es el no pertenecer atada a ellos y a Estados Unidos. Yo quería hacer mi vida sin estar permanentemente involucrada a ellos, digamos que trabajaría a distancia. Cuando me necesitaran, me contactaran. Pero, en (P) presencié un hecho que es por el cual que estoy aquí. Un intercambio de dinero y un programa de un informático amigo mío y dos hombres vestidos de negro que conoces de sobra. Gin y Vodka. -Conan prestó más atención a lo que estaba diciendo- Mataron al informático y, por suerte, no se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba presenciándolo todo. Tenía que investigarlos. Llamé a Estados Unidos al FBI para que me dieran permiso para estar aquí y mañana me reuniré con ellos para presentarme y ver cómo van las cosas. Ahora te toca a ti, Shinichi Kudo.

Las sospechas de Conan se hicieron realidad. Ella sabía quién era pero, al conocer su historia, se convenció de que era una aliada más. Una aliada que sería capaz de desmantelar a la Organización. Una sonrisa de confianza apareció en Conan "con que más reuerzos" pensó. Sentía que esa chica era especial. Tenía una capacidad de deducción y confianza en sí misma digna de una de las mejores detectives del mundo. Había adivinado que él era Shinichi Kudo y lo supo sólo con la información que ha buscado y con algo más que él no sabía con qué.

- ¿Cómo sabías que yo era Shinichi Kudo?

- Si por algo soy famosa en mi país es por algo que llamo Sexto Sentido. Siempre he pensado que todo el mundo tiene uno. Unos en los deportes, otros a la hora de hablar... creo que yo soy la única que posee ese don de poder adivinar las intenciones de la gente. Lástima que no me sirva para evitar crímenes, a tanto no llega nadie. Pero me permite leer las intenciones de la gente y saber cómo son en la realidad y la declaración de Ran me ha disipado las dudas.

- Vaya, creo que eres mejor que yo. -dijo Conan- No tienes que nombrarte como mi aprendiz.

- Hago ser tu aprendiz porque he aprendido de ti. He podido resolver muchos casos gracias a ti. Tu capacidad de razonamiento es mucho mejor que la mía, aunque yo tampoco me quedo atrás -guiñó un ojo (N)-.

- Creo que será mejor contarte el cómo he quedado así.

- Según mi Sexto Sentido, tiene algo que ver con esos hombres de negro -sonrió como si ya lo supiera todo (N)- pero lo que no sé es cómo te has quedado así.

- Te cuento. Cuando dejé a Ran para seguir a Vodka, me encontré con un hombre que llevaba un maletín con mucho dinero ofreciendoselo a Vodka. No me percaté de que Gin estaba detrás mía que me golpeó en la cabeza. Me dieron un veneno que decían que me mataría sin dejar huella de la sustancia. No me podían disparar porque, debido al caso del asesinato, había muchos guardias por la zona y me quisieron matar en silencio. Sentí mucho ardor en mi cuerpo y sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar. Cuando recuperé el conocimiento había dos policías diciendome que me llevarían a comisaría para poder "encontrar a mis padres". Escapé de comisaría y cuando les perdí, me miré en el reflejo de un escaparate y descubrí que había encogido.

- Después acudiste al profesor Agasa, cambiaste de aspecto con estas gafas y te sorprendió Ran. Te preguntó cómo te llamabas y le respondiste Conan Edogawa. Te fuiste a vivir con ella porque su padre es detective y podrías obtener más información sobre ellos. ¿Me equivoco? -sonrió triunfalmente (N)-.

- Para nada, has dado en el clavo.

- Tuviste que utilizar algunos aparatos para resolver los casos que le pedían a Kogoro Mouri. También es muy famoso en mi país, pero yo empecé a dudar. Cuando tú apareces en la agencia, la fama de Kogoro Mouri se dispara. Sospeché que estabas de por medio. Además, siempre resolvía los casos dormido, por lo que le llamaron Kogoro el detective durmiente. Es imposible que alguien resuelva los casos durmiendo, a menos que alguien los resuelva por él.

Mientras (N) decía eso, se acercaba a la cara de Conan.

- ¿No, Kudo?

(N) acercó mucho su cara a la suya y Conan se ruborizó. Pudo ver sus ojos (tu color de ojos) con claridad. Transmitían una gran confianza en sí misma y eso le gustaba. También pudo oler su aroma, era muy dulce. Conan no sabía lo que hacer, ella le ponía nervioso y ella ni se inmutaba. (N) notó que se ponía nervioso y se echó para atrás.

- Bueno, Kudo, -retomó la conversación (N)- ¿quien más lo sabe? Porque yo no seré la única.

- Lo saben -intentó mantener la sangre fría- Heiji Hattori, el profesor Agasa, mis padres y Ai Haibara.

- ¿Quién es?

- Era una miembro de la Organización quién inventó el veneno que me hizo encoger, el APTX 4869. Ella tomó el mismo veneno con tal de morir porque la Organización había matado a su hermana y ella quería huir. Al final acabó como yo, convertida en una niña.

- ¿Y todavía no ha elaborado un antídoto?

- Está intentando desarrollarlo. Ha elaborado algunos antídotos que me permiten recuperar mi cuerpo temporalmente.

- Por eso aparecías en algunos momentos con tu verdadero cuerpo, por los antídotos que crea esa niña. -puso voz de acabo de caer (N)-.

- Sí

- Bueno dejemos de lado el tema de la Organización, háblame de ti.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Conan sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo-.

- Si quieres empiezo yo, pero me tienes que hablar de ti cuando termine. -hizo promenterle a Conan- Ya sabes casi todo de mí, así que hablaré de mis aficiones. Me gusta mucho (tu deporte favorito) y darle algunos toques a un balón de fútbol cuando pienso. Holmes lo hacía pero haciendo esgrima. En mi país no es que sea muy común hacer esgrima, así que le doy unos cuantos toques al balón. Me gusta mucho el fútbol, pero no conozco equipos de aquí, sin embargo, mi equipo favorito es (tu equipo. N/a: el mío es el Real Madrid, pero para no crear polémica pongan el que les apetezca). Y, viendo a Ran, creo que no tengo muchas posibilidades...

- ¿Posibilidades de qué? -se extrañó Conan-.

- Primero, háblame de ti y después te contesto. Lo habíamos acordado así.

- Vale. -se resignó Conan- Mi deporte favorito es el fútbol y hago lo mismo que tú. Para pensar le doy unos cuantos toques a un balón de fútbol, aunque, ahora como Conan, detengo a los criminales chutando balones de fútbol. Pertenecía al equipo de fútbol del instituto. Decían que era muy bueno, pero sólo jugaba para mantenerme en forma. Un detective siempre tiene que estar en forma para detener a los culpables. Y ahora respóndeme a la pregunta que te he hecho.

- Vale, vale. Es que... Kudo... -se ruborizó (N)- cuando la ví, supe que ella está enamorada de ti y supongo que tú de ella. Y... lo cierto es que... -(N) se ruborizaba cada vez más y Conan se estaba poniendo nervioso- que… a mí me gustas. -acabó diciendo (N)-.

- Vaya -se sonrojó mucho Conan- no creía que a tí también te gustara…

- Pero, ya veo que tú tienes a Ran y no me puedo interponer entre vosotros… vosotros os conocéis desde hace 17 años y yo te conozco desde el jueves… no sería justo. Lo tenía que hacer para ordenar mis sentimientos, pero no te preocupes por mí. Quiero que seamos amigos y compañeros en este deber de desmantelar la Organización. ¿Tú que opinas?

Esa declaración dejó a Conan descolocado, ¿qué tenía que hacer? A Ran la conocía desde muy pequeños y (N) le atraía mucho. Sentía algo muy fuerte por Ran, pero ese poder que tenía (N) le sorprendía. Estaba en una encrucijada y tenía que coger el camino de Ran, pero le gustaba mucho el camino de (N)… estaba perdido.

- ¿No dices nada? -(N) sentía que había metido la pata- Lo siento por declararme así, pero prefiero que escojas a ella. Te va a necesitar ella más que yo. Y por lo que me dice mi Sexto Sentido, todavía no te has declarado a ella.

- No me he declarado a ella porque prefiero esperar a recuperar definitivamente mi cuerpo y contarle toda la verdad antes de declararme, pero… ya no sé que pensar…

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el fic? Por favor, no me peguéis, sé que me he pasado bastante con la declaración. Por favor, perdonadme :). Juro que el próximo cap se arregla todo, lo aseguro. Es que quería que hubiera algo de química, pero sin que explotase xD. En el próximo fic...**

**Capítulo 9: Ella te necesita. Yo no.**


	9. Cap 9: Ella te necesita, Yo no

**Ya estoy otra vez de vuelta! Este cap es el "último" de esta mini saga del descubrimiento de Kudo. Por lo que he leído de mis reviewers, os ha gustado la declaración (menos mal, me veía con la soga en el cuello xD); pero hay que decir que NO voy a romper a ninguna pareja. Puede que haya alguna sorpresilla por ahí, pero no voy a romper ninguna (ya sé con quién te voy a emparejar muajajaja xD). Ahora las respuestas de mis reviewers:**

**yei-lin:** jaja es que quería que hubiera algo especial entre vosotros dos, pero sin llegar a tanto, que sino se me hace muy complicado todo :).

**danitax-chan:** no te preocupes, te he preparado tu media naranja y no tiene su media :D. A mí, personalmente, me gusta mucho la pareja shinxran; pero la que menos me gusta, en verdad, es la de KaitoxAoko. No sé, no tiene mucha química esa pareja, pero no la voy a romper :). La pareja ShihoxSaguru no es que me guste mucho. Son muy diferentes y no me los imagino juntos :D.

**memoriesofkagome:** jaja que se le va a hacer, es mejor así. Lo de Haibara saldrá más adelante y ya te enterarás :D. El 7 de octubre nos veremos xDD.

**Moka shijagami:** jaja qué valientes que somos. Y aquí la conti :D

**Disfrutad del cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Ella te necesita. Yo no.

- Kudo, quiero que me escuches. -(N) se puso seria de repente- Yo siempre digo que en las parejas, cada uno debe ser diferente. La variedad es lo que te permite cada día despertarte con algo diferente. Además, aunque ella sabe kárate, mentalmente es muy débil. Lo sé porque cuando he estado hablando con ella, su cara, sus rasgos, su actitud… por fuera parecerá fuerte, pero por dentro necesita mucho apoyo. Yo ese problema no lo tengo, he sufrido ya mucho como para hacerme fuerte por dentro. Y tú eres quien mejor lo sabe. Las llamadas que os hacéis… deberías notarlo por ese medio. Yo he aprendido todo este tiempo que mi media naranja llegará, que no tengo que forzar a nadie porque vendrá solo. -en ese momento (N) cogió a Conan y lo llevó al terrado de la casa. Estaba anocheciendo y quería enseñarle a Conan el cielo y las estrellas que estaban apareciendo- Yo he estado viendo este cielo sola y no me ha pasado nada; sin embargo, Ran ha estado todo este tiempo observando este cielo esperándote. Si tú me rechazas, me apenaré; pero sólo por algunos días. Si rechazas a Ran, ella no se lo podrá perdonar. Puede que empeore su salud, se venga abajo mentalmente… Yo podré sobrevivir si me rechazas, soy muy cabezona de mente y esos temas, hoy en día, apenas me hieren. Pero quiero que me prometas que siempre estarás a mi lado. Prométemelo.

- Vale -respondió con una voz entrecortada-.

- La verdad es que me dáis envidia. -dijo (N) mirando al cielo- Yo también quiero que alguien me aprecie por como soy. Pero sé que mi momento llegará. Por eso no quiero que te separes de mí. No me importa que prefieras a Ran antes que a mí. Lo entiendo. Pero no seas como los demás y me dejes sola. -a (N) se le escapó una lágrima y Conan vio como ésta brillaba cuando caía-.

- Te juro que no te quedarás sola, (N). Siempre estarás a mi lado como mi mejor amiga. -sonrió Conan guiñándole un ojo-.

(N) se quedó tranquila. Podía permitir que su amor no fuera correspondido. Le acababa de conocer personalmente y con Ran lleva 17 años juntos. Su amistad era mucho más fuerte que la que tenían ellos. Pero, en dos días consiguieron formar una amistad como auténticos amigos. Mañana por la mañana iría a conocer a los agentes del FBI que se encontraban en el país con su misma misión. La había pospuesto porque se entretuvo charlando con su ídolo de hace años, Shinichi Kudo. Como era tarde, (N) le acompañó hasta la agencia. Ran salió a recibirla y le invitó a comer como agradecimiento por haber cuidado de Conan durante toda la tarde. Había ramen para cenar.

- Y por tu secreto no te preocupes. -le susurró (N) a Conan- A secret makes a woman, woman -le guiñó un ojo a Conan-.

Conan se extrañó. "¡Esa frase es de Vermouth! ¿Acaso la conocía y no le había dicho nada?" pensó Conan. Esa frase es característica de Vermouth, miembro de la Organización e hizo dudar a Conan. (N), al ver la cara de preocupación de Conan, se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Oh no! -exclamó (N)- No tengo leche en la casa y las tiendas cierran en un cuarto de hora. ¿Me acompañas, Conan?

- ¡Sí! -asintió Conan al saber las intenciones de (N)-.

- No hace falta que vaya, (N). Ya ha pasado la tarde entera contigo, no te molestes más. -dijo Ran-.

- Si no es una molestia. Además, me hará algo de compañía mientras voy.

- Vale. Conan, pórtate bien.

- Sí.

(N) y Conan se disponían a salir. En el camino hacia el supermercado más cercano, Conan rompió el hielo.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa frase? -preguntó con voz de adulto Conan-.

- Recuerdo haberla escuchado durante uno de los casos en los que participé en Estados Unidos. Me sentí identificada con ella y, digamos, la hice mía.

- ¿Sabes que esa frase la dice Vermouth? -Conan puso cara desafiante-.

- Pues no. Pero ahora que lo dices, la mujer que lo dijo se parecía mucho a ella. Es una experta en el disfraz, así que sería ella. Si me vas a preguntar por el caso, no era nada interesante. Un magnate de la zona lo asesinó uno de sus hijos por haberle provocado el suicidio de su novia. Lo cierto es que ella se encontraba entre las sospechosas, pero no se cómo. La policía tenía pruebas en su contra, pero cuando la iban a llevar a comisaría descubrí la pista clave del asesinato. Ella se agradeció y le dije que la vida sólo te da una oportunidad. Si te dan una segunda, la tienes que aprovechar. Mi Sexto Sentido me decía que ella no era la culpable.

- Interesante. Entonces conocías de antes a Vermouth...

- Y tú también.

- ¿Eh?

- Cuando estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos, había un asesino en serie que mataba a chicas jóvenes. Leí en el periódico al día siguiente de su arresto que tú le habías detenido. Ese hombre en realidad era Vermouth. Chaval, le salvaste la vida. -sonrió de forma pícara (N)-.

- Creo que los dos le debemos mucho a Vermouth.

- Tienes razón. Si no fuera por nosotros, estaría encerrada en la cárcel por un buen tiempo o muerta.

Compraron la leche y volvieron a la agencia, charlando todo el rato. Cuando llegaron, volvió Kogoro Mouri de jugar al mahjong (N/a: no me acuerdo si se escribía así ;) ) y vio a (N) en la mesa junto a Ran y a Conan.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó algo borracho Kogoro-.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, -dijo (N) que un tono de sorpresa levantándose de su sitio- pero si es el famoso Kogoro Mouri. Me llamo (N) y soy detective como usted.

- ¿Detective? -preguntó sin creérselo Kogoro- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Sí, ¿de qué se sorprende? -preguntó con una mirada desafiante- Por si no lo sabe, soy una compañera nueva de tu hija. Vine el jueves. Además, fui yo la que se encargó de arrestar al secuestrador.

- ¿Eras tú? -Kogoro puso una cara de sorpresa. Se agachó y se aferró a los pies de (N) llorando- ¡Gracias por salvar a mi hija!

- No hay de qué -(N) hacía un gesto para que Kogoro se separara de sus pies-.

- Papá, viene de (P) y hace mucho tiempo que no ha venido, ¿por qué no salimos mañana a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Así te acordarás de todos los sitios -dijo Ran mirando a (N)-.

- No sé si podré -contestó (N) pensativa- tengo asuntos muy importantes que resolver por la mañana y además, tengo que terminar de prestar declaración por el secuestro. Podríamos quedar por la tarde.

- De acuerdo. Por la tarde nos vemos en la puerta de la agencia. -terminó diciendo Ran-

- Pues me voy yendo que es tarde y tengo que ultimar unas cuantas cosas. Hasta mañana. -(N) se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su casa-.

"No puedo creer que ahora sea amiga de Shinichi Kudo. Que feliz que soy" pensó (N) con mucha alegría. Abrió la puerta de su casa. Se preparó un vaso de leche antes de acostarse. Mañana tendría que reunirse con el FBI y después, irse a comisaría para terminar de declarar por el secuestro. Desde luego iba a ser un domingo muy movido.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que los que tenían alguna duda sobre la declaración ya no las tengan. El siguiente cap será uno bastante esperado por las fanáticas del misterio :). En el próximo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 10: Detective del corazón.**


	10. Cap 10: Detective del corazón

**¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal? Jaja. Bueno, empecemos a hablar un poco del cap. Hay que decir que este cap es algo más de amor (como dice el título), pero también tiene algunas partes interesantes como el encuentro de Heiji y tú. No digo más que le quito sorpresa :D. Hay que decir que (creo) este cap es el más largo que he publicado, pero viene cargadito.**

**Ahora las respuestas a mis reviewers.**

**memoriesofkagome:** jaja y a mí escribir más y más xD. La toma de contacto con el FBI puede que no sea muy bueno, pero próximamente verás que valdrá la pena :). Lo de Vermouth fue un encuentro fortuito como con Shinichi. El 7 de octubre fijo que me acuerdo de ti xD.

**yei-lin:** jaja yo también quise decirlo siempre :D.

**danitax-chan:** jaja a mí también me hizo gracia mientras lo escribía xD.

**Moka shijagami:** yo también soñé con eso y aquí lo tienes :D.

**Y ahora el cap que no tiene desperdicio ;).**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Detective del corazón.

Domingo. Era por la mañana muy temprano y sonó el teléfono. Conan con cara de pocos amigos,

se levantó de su cama. En verdad lo agradecía porque con los ronquidos de Kogoro, no había quien durmiera. Cuando cogió su móvil, habló una voz que le resultaba muy familiar, quizá demasiado:

- Hey, Kudo, ¿estás despierto?

- Ahora sí. ¿Qué haces llamando tan temprano?

- Es que por la tarde estaremos allí, en Tokio.

- ¿Y avisas ahora? ¿A las 7 de la mañana de un domingo?

- Jaja -rió timidamente- es que no podía dormir y hace mucho que no sé de ti. Ponme un poco al día.

- ¿Por qué vas a venir?

- Es por un caso de una familia de Tokio. Me dijeron que el padre de la familia murió hace dos años a causa de un infarto. Los policías dijeron que fue accidental, pero los hijos opinan que es imposible. Su padre estaba muy sano y el día de antes fue al médico para un chequeo completo y éste le dijo que estaba perfectamente, que no tenía riesgo de enfermedad o de infarto. Cuando llegue te sigo contando. Todavía no me has contado cómo te va.

- Bueno, no sé si te habrás enterado. El jueves secuestraron el instituto de Ran.

- ¿¡Que lo secuestraron!? -gritó Heiji al no creerse lo que le decía Conan-.

- Sí. Se pudo solucionar rápido por cierta detective que había en clase.

- ¿Cierta detective? -empezó a pensar Heiji- Sería Sera, ¿no?

- Sera se encontraba en el lugar, pero no fue ella la que lo arrestó. Ella estaba como auxiliar, digamos.

- Oye, no me digas que...

- Sí, es una detective extranjera que empezó a ir a clase ese día.

- Esa chica es sospechosa.

- Yo no creo eso. La he conocido y sabe quién soy.

- ¿Lo sabe? -Heiji no se creía lo que le estaba contando- Entonces...

- No te preocupes. Confío en ella. Ella está también buscando pistas de la Organización. Creo que ha sabido mi identidad por mi forma de comportarme. Ella dice que es una aprendiz mía y ha estado investigando sobre mi desaparición, además del testimonio de Ran del día en el que desaparecí y su intuición, lo ha descubierto.

- ¿Con qué una aprendiz, ehh? -dijo en tono graciosillo Heiji- Y entonces... ¿Ran lo sabe?

- No, ella me ha dicho que guardaría el secreto. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar plenamente en ella. Además, han pasado ciertas cosas, pero eso mejor te lo cuento esta tarde... -Conan se puso colorado cuando pensó en su declaración de amor-.

- Vale, entonces la quiero conocer.

- La vas a conocer. Quedamos con ella esta tarde para dar una vuelta por Tokio, pero creo que le va a interesar más el caso que la ciudad.

- Bueno te cuelgo que Kazuha me está molestando otra vez. Adios.

- Adios.

Colgaron el teléfono. Conan no sabía que hacer "¿Estará bien llevar a (N) al caso? Es una detective muy reconocida en su país, pero la ley aquí es diferente. Yo creo que le vendrá bien.", pensaba Conan. Eran las 8:30 de la mañana, hora de levantarse. Ran se dispuso a hacer el desayuno y Conan dio la noticia.

- Hermana Ran, Tío Kogoro… esta tarde va a venir Heiji.

- Vaya, entonces no podremos quedar con (N). -se deprimió Ran-.

- Hermana Ran, ¡que venga con nosotros! Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Heiji va a venir por un caso y ella nos puede ayudar.

- Como ella es detective, a lo mejor le interesa -terminó convencido Kogoro-.

ooooo

(N) estaba en casa de Jodie. Su familia estadounidense le había proporcionado información sobre la dirección de la casa de Jodie, una de las encargadas del FBI con la misma misión que ella. Tocó al timbre y una mujer rubia de ojos claros y gafas se acercó a abrir la puerta.

- Oh, tú debes de ser (N) -dijo Jodie con acento inglés-.

- Sí, creo que ya debes de saber el por qué estoy aquí.

- Oh, yes. Andrew me ha informado de todo. Pasa.

- Gracias.

La casa parecía más grande por fuera que por dentro, pero era muy cómoda para que viviera una persona.

- Siéntate, por favor. -ahora Jodie hablaba japonés normal, sin acento-.

- Gracias.

- Entonces, tú eres la que ha visto a algunos de la Organización en tu país, ¿verdad?

- Así es, vi a dos hombres haciendo una especie de intercambio con un informático de mi barrio. Él le estaba dando gran cantidad de dinero, unos 10 millones de (la moneda de tu país) y un disco que decían que contenía un programa informático con datos de la Organización.

- ¿Te vieron?

- Por suerte, no. Conocía muy bien el lugar del intercambio y sabía dónde esconderme para que no me vieran. Creo que tuve mucha suerte.

- Ok, entonces a partir de hoy pertenecerás a la misión del FBI, como nos dijo Andrew. Él nos ha dicho que eres una chica muy perspicaz.

- Ellos me enseñaron a descubrir esa faceta mía de detective. Además de que me ha permitido descubrir cosas de mí que yo no sabía y me he convertido en una de las detective más reconocidas de mi país.

- Entonces, trato hecho ¿no?

- Trato hecho.

Me despedí de Jodie y le dejé mi número de teléfono y mi dirección por si me tenían que localizar por cualquier cosa. Eran las 11:30h de la mañana. Había quedado con Ran y Conan a las 3 de la tarde y todavía tenía que ir a terminar de prestar declaración a comisaría.

ooooo

Eran las 2 y media de la tarde y por la puerta de la agencia apareció Heiji Hattori con Kazuha Toyama. Asustaron a Kogoro por la forma tan repentina con la que habían entrado. Se disculparon y Heiji se fue a dar un paseo para hablar con Conan.

- Chicas, necesitamos salir un momento. Ahora, volvemos -dijeron al unísono Heiji y Conan-.

- No tardéis. -contestó Ran-.

Heiji y Conan abandonaron la agencia y se fueron a dar un paseo. Necesitaba saber más sobre esa chica detective.

- Kudo, me dijiste que había pasado ciertas cosas con esa chica. ¿Qué clase de cosas? -Heiji se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y sonrió maléficamente-.

- Es que… verás… -empezó a dudar Conan sobre si contárselo o no- ella se me declaró. -Conan se puso rojo como un tomate-.

- ¿¡Qué se te declaró!? -Heiji se quedó boquiabierto. La gente de alrededor los empezó a mirar- ¿Y qué le contestaste? -preguntó Heiji susurrándole al oído-

- Me quedé pensativo, no sabía lo que decir, la verdad es que no estaba mal. -respondió con voz baja Conan- Me dijo que no me preocupara por ella, que ya sabía de mi relación con Ran y que no se iba a entrometer porque nos conocemos de hace 17 años y a ella sólo la conocía de hace 2 días y que no sería justo. Además me dijo que ella era muy fuerte mentalmente y que Ran me iba a necesitar más que (N). Me dijo que la protegiera. -Conan agachó la cabeza- Me hizo prometer de que pase lo que pase estuviera a su lado, aunque su amor no fuera correspondido.

- Esa chica, por lo que oigo, tiene potencial. -Heiji se llevó sus brazos a la cabeza-.

- Hattori… no sé que hacer. -confesó Conan- Esa chica transmitía algo como lo hace Ran y con ella me sería más fácil estar a su lado. Con Ran, cuando le diga la verdad, puede que me odie y no quiera saber nada más de mí -Conan volvió a agachar la cabeza-.

- Kudo... -dijo para sí Heiji-.

De repente, una chica venía a lo lejos. Era (N).

- Hola, Kudo.

- (N)… -susurró Conan-.

- No me digas que todavía estás así. Veo que tu punto débil son las mujeres. -dijo (N) guiñando un ojo-.

- ¿Tú quién eres? -Heiji se quedó asombrado por la belleza de la chica. Era realmente guapa y sabía la verdad de Kudo-.

- Veo que tú debes de ser Heiji Hattori. -(N) se dirigió a Heiji- Me llamo (N) y como Kudo te habrá contado soy detective.

Heiji se quedó impresionado. Ahora entendía a Kudo, esa chica transmitía algo fuerte, pero no sabía el qué.

- Venid a mi casa. Todavía queda media hora para la hora que acordamos quedar. -dijo (N)- Además, veo que Kudo está inseguro de sí mismo.

(N) acompañó a Conan y a Heiji hacia su casa. (N) entendía perfectamente como se sentía Kudo y se sentía culpable de haberse declarado.

- Kudo, dime lo que te pasa. -le obligó (N)-.

- Es el miedo. -suspiró Conan- Tengo miedo de que a la hora de contarle la verdad a Ran, ella me odie y no quiera saber nada de mí y tú te vayas de mi lado.

(N) sabía por dónde iban los tiros y para calmarlo se propuso a darle un abrazo. Heiji estaba espectante ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo y sólo se limitaba a mirar.

- Si quieres te digo mi deducción con mi Sexto Sentido.

A Heiji le extrañó mucho esa expresión. "¿Sexto Sentido? ¿Qué diablos es eso?", se preguntó y siguió escuchando lo que decía (N).

- Vale. -asintió Conan-.

- Ayer, cuando volví, me puse a pensar en la actitud que Ran tenía cuando estábamos todos. Yo sé que, sin duda, te está esperando a que abras la puerta de la agencia y le digas ya estoy de vuelta y no me voy a ir. Cuando puedas, en la situación adecuada, le confiesas tus sentimientos y no te preocupes pensando si serás correspondido o no, porque seguro que sí lo serás. Todo esto tendrá que ser, a ser posible, después de derrotar a la Organización y, claro, para ser novios le tendrás que contar toda la verdad. Tendrá que ser a solas para que no se vea influenciada por el entorno. No sé si le sentará bien o mal porque no he estado todo este tiempo a tu lado, pero que sepas que yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Yo y Hattori. Ahora quiero que te dejes de comer la cabeza porque no vale la pena ahora. No vas a conseguir nada con eso.

Heiji y Conan se quedaron estupefactos. Lo decía como si hubiera pasado por la misma situación muchas veces y eso reconfortaba a Conan. Ahora estaba más seguro de sí mismo gracias a las palabras de (N). Le debía mucho a ella por solucionar todas sus dudas y se encontraba mejor que antes, incluso. Heiji se quedó boquiabierto, sin duda era una gran detective que tenía muchos conocimientos sobre temas que ellos no tenían ni idea. Desde luego, también era detective del corazón.

* * *

**Y, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? En el próximo cap es el caso que les trae Heiji y, os aseguro que está muy interesante. He de decir que me llevó una semana prepararlo buscando información y el 99% de lo que se dice en el caso, como el truco, es verdad. Aunque he tenido que inventar algunas partes para que fuera algo más inmediato de resolver y que diera alguna explicación. Cuando lo cuelgue, digo lo que es verdad y lo que no, ¿ok? En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 11: Un caso verde.**


	11. Cap 11: Un caso verde

**¡Y hoy os traigo el caso! Seguro que estabáis impacientes por saber cómo lo resolveríais :D. El caso es que dije "si es un fic de detective Conan, tiene que haber algún caso, sino, no sería detective Conan" y voilà, el caso xD. Espero que os guste. Mis respuestas a mis reviewers.**

**memoriesofkagome:** currármelo, me lo he currado; pero, un amigo se ha equivocado y se ha ido un poco al traste lo que he hecho, así que, imaginación, más abajo explicaré el por qué. Puede que haya sido un poco sosillo el cap anterior, porque no quería partir éste. A ver qué te parece ;).

**KarltOsCaRLEt PF:** me alegra de que te guste tanto el fic y de que te vaya tan bien :D. A veces tengo esos errores porque es bastante complicado acordar las cosas con cada persona y a veces, me cuelo xD.

**Moka shijagami:** sí, ya era hora xD. Creo que están un poquito espesos tal vez, pero es que, sino, no sabía cómo hacerlo :).

**danitax-chan:** ahora te enterarás porque el verde del caso :D. Y lo de Kazuha... en este cap no entra jeje.

**He de decir que a partir de ahora actualizaré menos a menudo por el tema de los estudios y los entrenos. Tengo que estudiar y entrenar, por lo que me será más difícil continuar con el fic, pero recordad mi promesa, voy a ponerle fin a este fic. No voy a hacer como otr s que lo dejan a medias y lo dejan de actualizar, tarde o temprano, lo terminaré. Ahora, disfrutad del caso ;).**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Un caso verde.

- Bueno, hablemos del caso. -cambió de tema Heiji-.

- ¿Caso? -dijo sorprendida (N)-.

- Sí, un hombre que supuestamente murió accidentalmente de un ataque al corazón. Eso al menos lo que dijo la policía porque sus hijos dicen que el día anterior fue al médico a hacerse un chequeo completo y éste le dijo que no tenía riesgo de enfermedad o paro cardíaco. -anunció Conan-.

- O sea, los hijos dicen que fue asesinado -completó (N)-.

- Así es, el lugar del crimen se encentra aquí, en Tokio, en su casa. Uno de sus hijos me pidió que viniera. -dijo Heiji-.

- Pues entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? -dijo alegre y confiada (N)-.

Se fueron de la casa de (N) hacia la agencia de detectives para ir a buscar a Ran, Kazuha y Kogoro y se fueron a la casa del hombre supuestamente asesinado. Cuando llegaron, la casa estaba rodeada de plantas extrañas y desconocidas para Japón. Llamaron al timbre y les abrió la puerta el mayordomo de la casa.

- Oh, ustedes deben ser Heiji Hattori y sus amigos, ¿me equivoco?

- No, señor. Uno de los hijos de la casa se comunicó conmigo para investigar la muerte de su padre. ¿Podemos pasar?

- Por supuesto. -el mayordomo hizo una pequeña mueca de desaprobación de la que sólo se dio cuenta (N)-.

- Veo que al señor de la casa le gustaban mucho las plantas raras, las endémicas de otros países. -dijo (N)-.

- Sí, señora. Al amo sólo le gustaban las que eran endémicas de otros países. A cada planta le proporcionaba un cuidado específico de acuerdo con su hábitat.

- Señor, ¿nos podría enseñar el escenario donde se encontró al señor de la casa? -preguntó Conan con voz inocente-.

- Ahora mismo, señorito.

El mayordomo fue a coger una llave y les dijo a todos que lo siguieran hasta el despacho donde ocurrió el supuesto crimen. Estaba todo como hace dos años y los tres detectives se percataron de que había una taza de té en el escritorio.

- ¿Esta taza estaba aquí cuando se descubrió el cadáver del señor Kanazahi? (N/a: así es como he llamado al señor de la casa. Me ha costado encontrarle un nombre jeje)

- Así es, la policía investigó el contenido de la taza, pero dijeron que sólo era un té de hierbas. Al señor le gustaba mucho este tipo de té.

- ¿Y quién había hecho el té? -preguntó (N)-.

- La cocinera Fujiko es quien le prepara todas las comidas al señor, pero, como se fue a comprar ingredientes para la cena, se lo preparé yo mismo en persona.

- ¿Dónde están los hijos del señor Kanazahi? -preguntó Conan con curiosidad-.

- Es verdad, si sus hijos llamaron a Hattori para que buscaran pruebas de que fue un homicidio, deberían estar aquí. -completó Kogoro-.

- Oh, eso es…

- Están en el extranjero, se fueron hace cuatro días y no han podido volver. Lo sé por dos cuestiones: una, en el calendario pone una nota de hace cuatro días que ponía Alemania y dos, me crucé con uno de ellos en el transbordo en mi país. Me contó que su padre había fallecido por un ataque al corazón y que él no lo pensaba así.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras. (N) tenía una gran capacidad de deducción y también algo de suerte porque se cruzó con ellos en el aeropuerto.

- ¿Quiénes estaban en la casa en el momento de su muerte? -preguntó Heiji-.

- Estábamos los hijos del señor, la ama de llaves, la señora y yo. La cocinera se encontraba fuera todo el día.

(N) se acercó al té que había en la mesa y lo olió. "Esto es…" (N) se dio cuenta del truco que utilizó el asesino para matar al señor Kanazahi, pero necesitaba pruebas y el móvil del asesinato. De repente, el mayordomo se entristeció y (N) notó el por qué de su tristeza.

- Señor, ¿por qué está triste? -preguntó Conan inocentemente-.

- Hoy hace 12 años que murió mi hijo. El señor de la casa no quería que viviera en su casa y le echó a patadas. Era por la noche. Mi hijo pilló una pulmonía por dormir sin techo y murió.

- Oye, chicos, necesito comprobar una cosa. Ahora vuelvo. -no dejó tiempo a que respondieran o a que preguntaban a dónde iba porque ya se había marchado.

- Oye, Kudo, no sé que pensar sobre esto… el mayordomo tiene un móvil para matar al señor Kanazahi, pero no sabemos si esto fue accidental o preparado. No sabemos el truco que utilizó ni tenemos pruebas contra él. Ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad lo mató él o fue un simple ataque al corazón fortuito. -dijo susurrando Heiji a Conan-.

- Tienes razón, pero se nos escapa algo. Me parece que tiene que ver con esa taza de té. No he visto nada raro, ni tampoco he notado nada fuera de lo normal. Lo que está claro es que (N) sabe el truco y ha ido a por pruebas. Creo que el culpable es el mayordomo, además de que tiene un móvil lo suficientemente fuerte como para querer matarlo. -dedujo Conan- Hermana Ran, ¿puedes llamar a la policía? Creo que (N) sabe algo.

- Vale.

Kazuha acompañó a Ran hacia fuera para llamar a la policía.

ooooo

- Sólo necesito la prueba que le incrimine del asesinato y, si mis deducciones no me fallan, creo que sé dónde esta.

(N) se dirigió al jardín donde tenía todas sus plantas raras para los japoneses. Encontró una que le resultó bastante familiar, la _Digitalis purpurea_. Ella había visto esa planta varias veces cuando estuvo de viaje por Europa. Cavó justo al lado de dónde se encontraba la planta y encontró la prueba definitiva. (N/a: ¿Os imagináis que puede ser?) La olió y confirmó sus sospechas. Él es el culpable.

ooooo

Mientras Heiji comentaba a Conan sus deducciones, (N) abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho. Venía con una cara confiada Y segura, y Conan notó que ya lo había descubierto. Reconoció que era muy buena, demasiado para lo que él pensaba. Afuera se escucharon sirenas de policía, entraron en la casa y abrieron la puerta del despacho. Eran el inspector Megure y el detective Takagi.

- Otra vez vosotros… -suspiró el inspector Megure mirando a Conan, Heiji y Kogoro- no sé por qué estáis siempre en todas las escenas de los crímenes. Bueno, ¿qué tenéis? -miró a Heiji y a Kogoro-.

- Inspector Megure, nosotros no tenemos nada, pero (N) sí. -dijo Conan señalando a (N)-.

El inspector Megure levantó la mirada hacia la mesa del despacho y vio a (N) apoyada a ella con una cara que lo decía todo.

- Oh, tú debes de ser (N), la que arrestó al secuestrador del instituto. -se sorprendió el inspector- ¿Has resuelto el caso?

- Por supuesto, si queréis escucharla…

- De acuerdo, a ver que has descubierto. -suspiró el inspector Megure- Ya tenemos a otra detective metida en el grupo.

Todos, incluido Takagi, rieron de forma tímida como diciendo qué se le va a hacer.

- (Tos) Empiezo, hace dos años ocurrió un incidente que sorprendió a todos. El señor Kanazahi había muerto por un infarto. Es verdad que murió por eso, pero no fue accidental, sino preparado de forma muy meticulosa y pacientemente.

- ¿Quieres decir que estaba planeado de hace tiempo? -preguntó sorprendido el inspector-.

- Así es, me atrevería a decir que desde hace años. Como venganza por la muerte de su hijo, espero a que se cumplieran 10 años de la muerte de su hijo para llevar a cabo su venganza. En resumen, el culpable es… -(N) levantó el dedo señalando al mayordomo- usted, el mayordomo de la casa.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, menos Heiji y, sobre todo, Conan que sabían por dónde iba la situación.

- Y ¿cómo crees que lo hice? Pegándole un susto quizás -sonrió maléficamente el mayordomo-.

- No, una manera más eficaz. -sonrió confiada (N)- Los cuartos de esta casa están insonorizados. -(N) se levantó y tocó una de las paredes haciendo ver que era así- Usted le preparó un té de hierbas como le gusta al señor Kanazahi, pero añadiéndole una planta más, la _Digitalis purpurea_.

Conan empezó a pensar en esa planta, pero lo tenía claro, la desconocía.

- Para los que no conozcan esta planta, es una especie muy conocida en Europa, pero en Japón apenas se conoce. Todo el mundo la conoce como Dedalera. Las hojas y las flores poseen un veneno llamado Digitoxina que provoca paros cardíacos a quien la toma. Usted lo que hizo fue: como la cocinera tenía que salir a hacer la compra, usted aprovechó para triturar las hojas y las flores de esa planta y echárselas al té que le había pedido el señor Kanazahi. El problema de esta planta es que libera un olor muy característico cuando se cortan sus tallos o cuando se calientan. Lo supe porque el té desprende ese olor. Para el que conozca esta planta lo sabría, pero si usted no era consciente de su existencia, no lo notaría. Se aprovechó de que esta planta era desconocida en Japón para llevar a cabo su crimen.

- Brillante deducción, pero ¿dónde está la prueba que me incrimine?

- La prueba está en esta bolsa. -de repente (N) sacó de su bolso una bolsa con un guante dentro- Supongo que este guante es suyo, lo sé porque pone su nombre dentro y huele igual que la planta cuando se le arranca una rama.

- Sí, soy yo el que mató a Kanazahi. -el mayordomo se desmoronó y empezó a llorar- Tenía que vengar la muerte de mi hijo que por culpa de ese sucio hombre tuvo que morir en la calle por una pulmonía. ¡No merecía vivir!

- No creo que su hijo esté feliz por haber vengado su muerte. -terminó diciendo (N). El mayordomo la miró de repente- Creo que su hijo hubiese sido más feliz si nadie hubiera muerto a su costa. Porque en realidad no fue así…

- ¡Él echó a mi hijo a patadas! -gritó el mayordomo-.

- Pero se sintió culpable por la tragedia que había cometido. Se arrepintió…

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Tú no le conocías de nada! Era un sucio, un perro… -empezó a insultar el mayordomo al fallecido-.

- Si no se hubiese sentido culpable, no le habría hecho una tumba con sus flores favoritas para su hijo. -dijo (N)-.

- No puede ser…

El mayordomo se fue corriendo al jardín y descubrió la tumba que le había hecho Kanazahi para su hijo.

- ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo!? ¡Por qué!

El inspector arrestó al mayordomo y Heiji y Conan se dirigieron hacia ella.

- Tienes madera ¿ehh? -decía graciosillo Heiji-.

- Normal, he aprendido del mejor -dijo sonriente (N) mirando a Conan-.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí que me lo he currado un montón. El caso es que le pregunté a un amigo mío que ha estudiado Botánica (o algo así, no sé muy bien cómo se llama) y me dijo que esa planta no estaba en Japón, por lo que me pareció perfecta para el fic. PERO (ya estamos con el pero xD) encontré un artículo en la Wikipedia del Jardín Metropolitano de Tokio de Plantas Medicinales (lo podéis mirar, si queréis) que dice que tiene esa planta allí (suspenso para mi amigo xD). Intentad hacer como si esa planta no existiera allí, sino, no cuadra que la policía no sepa de ella. Por lo demás es verdad, si te pasas comiendo esa planta, te puede dar un ataque y su olor, aunque es escaso, es muy característico, no sé si huele si lo cortas o yo qué sé, sólo sé que huele xD. Espero que os haya gustado porque encontrar esa planta no ha sido fácil. En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 12: Los recuerdos permanecen en el corazón.**


	12. Cap 12: Recuerdos en el corazón

**¡Ya estamos aquí! Me alegré muchisimo al saber vuestras opiniones del caso y dentro de algún tiempo habrá más y no me quedaré corta ;). Ahora mis más sinceras respuestas a mis super reviewers que llevan más de 10 capítulos siguiéndome. Gracias.**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** me alegra de que te guste tanto. Disfruta del cap ;).

**memoriesofkagome:** Uau! (se me cae la baba xD) Me encanta que me hayas proporcionado esa información :D. Por la información, un amigo tenía una revista que hablaba de ella y pues eso xD. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme :).

**yei-lin:** no lo había visto así xD. Tienes razón, ¿qué más e puede pedir xD?

**danitax-chan:** no se me ocurría otro título para el caso y al final, pensé que ese era el más acorde :).

**Moka shijagami:** jaja gracias. La idea me vino de casualidad y me salió bien al final :D.

**Y ahora, disfrutad del cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Los recuerdos permanecen en el corazón.

Después del caso, fueron a dar una vuelta por Tokio antes de que Heiji y Kazuha se marcharan a Osaka. (N) se presentó a Kazuha y pensó lo mismo que los demás. Era muy guapa. Heiji no paraba de mirarla y Kazuha se puso celosa.

- (N), ¿tienes novio? -preguntó Ran-.

Los chicos acentuaron su oído para saber la respuesta que daría.

- He tenido varios -suspiró mirando al cielo- y ninguno me quería por lo que soy. Creo que he tenido… -empezó a contar (N)- unos cuatro novios.

- ¿¡Cuatro!? -exclamaron todos sin poder creérselo-.

- Sí, lástima que fuera sólo por la fama. -(N) se apenó- Pero he venido aquí para desconectar de todo ese culebrón de ir novio tras novio.

Ahora Conan entendía el por qué de esas palabras "Yo ese problema no lo tengo, he sufrido ya mucho como para hacerme fuerte por dentro". Era por la etapa que tuvo con sus problemas emocionales. Ya había pasado por mucho y ella quería encontrar a alguien de confianza, no a alguien que se aproveche de ella. Sus padres han hecho bien al dejarla vivir sola. Podría rehacer su vida y tener una segunda oportunidad en un mundo donde nadie la conocía. Ahora, Conan sabía el por qué no quería que se separase de su lado. Necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar verdaderamente, y ese era Shinichi Kudo, su ídolo.

- Vaya, ya es la hora de que os marchéis. -dijo Ran algo apenada-.

- Es verdad. -respondió Kazuha algo apenada también- Pero seguro que nos volvemos a ver pronto.

- Eso tenlo claro. Antes de que nos demos cuenta estamos otra vez juntas. -intentó alegrar (N) el ambiente-.

Heiji y Kazuha se despidieron. Era tarde y mañana tendrían que volver a clase a primera hora. Ran volvió a la agencia y Conan acompañó a (N) a su casa. Él iba a pasar la noche en casa del profesor Agasa. Mañana no tendrían colegio porque los profesores iban a preparar una prueba de orientación por el colegio y no querían que los vieran. Mientras iban a casa de (N):

- No ha estado mal la deducción de hoy -dijo Conan un poco pasando-.

- Lo sé. Fijo que tú no lo habrías hecho mejor. -sonrió muy satisfecha (N)- La verdad es que estoy orgullosa de mí misma.

- (N), yo… -cambió de tema Conan- siento mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar. Ahora entiendo las palabras que me dijiste el otro día.

- Tonto, no hace falta que te disculpes. No tienes culpa de que haya gente con esa actitud.

- Ahora sé, más que nunca que te debo ayudar en lo que necesites.

- Tampoco te lo tomes tan a pecho, hombre. Lo de los novios me ha sentado mal, pero gracias a eso, puedo afrontar con más sangre fría las situaciones del día a día. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. No estaría feliz si mi persona a seguir no lo fuera.

Llegaron a casa del profesor Agasa. Conan tocó el timbre y el profesor le abrió la puerta.

- Oh, Shinichi, te estaba esperando. -dijo el profesor Agasa- ¿Quién es esta chica?

- Ahora os la presento. -contestó Conan- Anda, pasa.

(N) miró la casa por dentro. Era muy espaciosa y por las ventanas entraba mucha luz del exterior, aunque fuera de noche.

- ¡Qué pasada de casa! -dijo sorprendida (N)- ¿Acaso usted es científico?

- Vaya, al menos lo era. Me jubilé hace algún tiempo, aunque todavía sigo inventando cosas.

- No te preocupes, profesor. (N) sabe lo mío. -confesó Conan al profesor-.

- ¿¡Qué sabe qué!? -exclamó Haibara dirigiéndose hacia ellos-.

- No te preocupes, Haibara. Me voy a presentar. Soy (N) y vengo de (P). Soy detective, como Kudo, -dijo mirando a Conan- pero, en verdad, yo he seguido sus pasos. También sé lo tuyo Haibara. Me lo contó todo Kudo.

- ¿¡Me has involucrado también a mí!? -gritó desesperada Haibara- Te juro que…

- Haibara, no te preocupes. -se interpuso (N) entre Conan y Haibara- Yo he venido a Japón con el mismo objetivo que él. -terminó mirando a Conan- Te cuento. En mi país, estaba dando un paseo por un parque de mi barrio cuando me encontré detrás de un edificio de mantenimiento a un informático muy conocido de mi barrio, a Gin y a Vodka. -Haibara le cambió la cara a pánico- Les vi recibiendo un maletín con una gran cantidad de dinero y un CD con un programa informático que contenía datos de la Organización. Y después… lo asesinaron.

- Entonces, tú también estás para derrotar a la Organización. -dijo Haibara-.

- Así es. -asintió (N)- Me informé de su forma de actuar gracias a unos archivos del FBI y de sus miembros más conocidos.

Haibara se dio media vuelta y bajó al sótano para seguir trabajando buscando un antídoto para contrarrestar los efectos del APTX 4869. (N) se mosqueó un poco por la respuesta de la chica.

- No se lo tengas muy en cuenta. Ella es así. -afirmaron el profesor Agasa y Conan-.

- Umm, ya sé cómo hacerla cambiar de opinión. -sonrió confiada (N)-.

De pronto, (N) sacó de su bolso un reproductor de cintas y lo puso en marcha.

- Haibara, creo que te alegrará escuchar esto. -intentó llamar la atención de la niña-.

Haibara subió las escaleras y vio a (N) con un reproductor en la mano. Dedujo que sería algo sobre su hermana y se lanzó hacia ella. (N) se anticipó y se la ofreció en mano.

- Esto te pertenece. Me lo dio mi familia de acogida en Estados Unidos.

- ¿Por qué tienes algo como esto? -preguntó Haibara a punto de llorar-.

- Andrew, que así se llamaba el agente que me acogió, se infiltró hace tiempo en la Organización. Tu hermana le trataba como un padre para ella y le iba dando todas estas cintas -(N) sacó una bolsa llena de cintas- para que supiera cómo se sentía y le hablaba sobre ti. Además, están las últimas voluntades de tu hermana. Espero que gracias a esto me respetes algo más.

- Muchas gracias.

Haibara se lanzó al regazo de (N) y empezó a llorar. (N) la consolaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza y su cabello. Conan y Agasa la miraban con los ojos abiertos. Le había hecho un gran favor a Haibara y sabía que se lo iba a agradecer por mucho tiempo. Haibara se fue al sótano muy feliz caragando con las cintas que le había dado (N). Ahora ella entendía la actitud de Conan, era una chica que sabía mucho de la Organización y que se convertiría en aliada para desmantelarlos.

(N) se despidió del profesor Agasa y de Conan y se dirigió a su casa. Se sentía bien por haber hecho una buena acción, traerle recuerdos de su hermana a Haibara. Ya en su casa, (N) encendió el televisor y puso el telediario. (N) le salió una sonrisa cuando estaban dando la noticia del caso que había resuelto.

"Hoy la policía ha arrestado al culpable de la muerte del señor Kanazahi, presidente de una empresa de electrodomésticos, que murió hace dos años, según la policía accidentalmente, ha causa de un infarto. Pero, esta tarde, la detective adolescente de preparatoria (N-A). Al final, el culpable fue el mayordomo de la casa que lo asesinó como venganza por su hijo. ¿Estaremos ante la mejor generación de detectives de la historia? Heiji Hattori, Shinichi Kudo y, ahora, (N-A). ¿Quién es el mejor de los tres? Esas son las preguntas que se hace todo el mundo. Según algunas fuentes, Hattori se encontraba en el momento de la deducción de (A). Podríamos asumir que (N-A) es mejor que Heiji Hattori, pero todavía es pronto para sacar conclusiones. Mañana y el día siguiente sacaremos unos pequeños documentales que tratarán sobre los dos detectives japoneses más reconocidos y dentro de tres días tendremos una entrevista íntima con (N-A)…"

(N) escupió el té que se estaba tomando.

- ¿¡Dentro de tres días!? -no se lo creía (N)- Si no me han avisado ni nada. A lo mejor…

(N) miró el correo. Se le había acumulado bastante y, entre un montón de cartas, se encontró con la petición de Nichiuri TV.

"Estimada (N-A),

Te escribimos esta carta para que participes en nuestra entrevista íntima en nuestra cadena el miércoles en horario de tarde. Tendrá que estar sobre las 16:30h de la tarde para el maquillaje y la entrevista comenzará a las 18:05h. Por favor, sé puntual.

Saludos,

Nichiuri TV."

- Esto me pasa por no revisar el correo a diario, ay… -suspiró (N)- y me lo enviaron hace dos días. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabrían mi dirección? Si sólo la conocen Kudo, Mouri, Hattori y el profesor Agasa. Y todavía no ha colocado el cartelito con mi apellido. Lo que consiguen los medios de comunicación para una simple entrevista. Ver para creer.

El resto de las cartas están equivocadas de dirección.

- Y encima echaban aquí las que no sabían su dirección. Madre mía…

(N) las fue revisando una por una y encontró una carta de Ran.

- ¿Una carta de Ran? -(N) se extrañó al verla-.

La abrió y decía:

"Querida (N),

Necesito que me ayudes con un problema. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Shinichi y cada vez estoy más triste. Quería que me contaras todo lo que sabes de él para saber dónde está. Muchas veces pienso que no soy la chica indicada para él y quisiera que me ayudaras. Cuando quieras, me llamas y quedamos para que me cuentes lo que sabes. Sé que tú sabes dónde está.

Con cariño,

Ran Mouri."

- Me parece que también me convertiré en cupido por una vez -dijo (N) con una sonrisa de comprensión-.

(N) sabía que no podría decirle nada sobre que Shinichi es Conan. "Podría ponerse en riesgo de que la maten los de la Organización. Además, le prometí que guardaría su secreto. ¡Ya sé! Lo que haré es que confíe más en sí misma. Y en eso, soy una experta." -pensó (N)-.

Terminaron de dar la noticia del asesinato y (N) se fue a la cama a descansar porque mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que me he pasado un poco con la entrevista íntima, pero ya sabéis como son los medios de comunicación. Dentro de poco aparecerá un personaje determinante en este fic (no aparece en el 13 ;D) . Y en el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 13: Un día... ¿normal?**


	13. Cap 13: Un día, ¿normal?

**Lo siento mucho, mucho, muchísimo por no actualizar antes, pero empezó la rutina y tengo menos tiempo para subir los caps. La buena noticia es que aprovecho las clases cuando pueda para seguir escribiendo. Repito, lo siento mucho. Además, el internet me iba... (no voy a completar la frase xD). Intento actualizar lo antes posible y para agradeceros vuestra paciencia, este fin de semana tendréis dos capítulos (uno por día) y después intentaré actualizar más seguido. Jamás dejaré este fic sin fin (sino no tendría gracia). Ahora mis respuestas a mis queridas reviewers ;).**

**KaItOsCaRLEt-PF:** me alagas mucho :D. Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes :(. Y creo que mi forma de escribir me caracteriza (al menos lo sé por lo que me dicen :D) y la ortografía, soy así de nacimiento xD, aunque a veces tengo alguna faltilla por el iPad, pero no pasa nada, se puede leer perfectamente (o eso creo) :).

**Guest:** el poder de los medios de comunicación xD. Y no te obsesiones con la Organización, todo saldrá en su momento y ya dije que la Organización no sabe nada de ti (aunque ya lo veremos...(suspense) xD). Lo de Ai, quería que confiara en ti y se me ocurrió esa idea (no hay otra mejor :D). Y sí, es alguien que conocemos muy pero que muy bien...

**Moka shijagami:** estaba entre tres y cuatro novios, y al final dije "mejor que sobre a que falte" xDD.

**Disfrutad del cap ;).**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Un día… ¿normal?

Al fin, lunes. Las clases iban a ser normales por una vez desde que (N) llegó. Ran pasó a recogerla para acompañarla. A (N) no le importaba que la acompañara. Hoy hasta le vendría bien.

- Ran, anoche leí la carta que me mandaste. ¿Cuándo quieres que quedemos? -preguntó un poco rompiendo el silencio (N)-.

- Ah, la carta… -(N) notó que estaba algo triste desde que la recogió en su casa-.

- Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada… -a Ran se le escapó una lágrima-.

- Es por Shinichi, ¿no? -intentó adivinar (N)-.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Ran se secó la lágrima que había salido de sus ojos-.

- Mujer, soy detective. -intentó alegrar el ambiente (N) mostrando su mejor sonrisa- Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes. Esta tarde paso a por ti y charlamos sobre eso. Si esto te calma, que sepas que él confía en ti. Por algo te dirá que le esperes. Eso significa que le importas y mucho.

Ran alegró su cara. Las palabras de (N) le hacían reflexionar y comprendía lo que le quería decir. Confiaría en él…y en ella. Llegaron al instituto y entraron en su clase. Todo el mundo se puso en pie cuando (N) entró en clase. Después del incidente del jueves, no había vuelto a pisar las clases. La clase, hasta la profesora, se puso a aplaudir.

- Oye, ¿a qué viene todo esto? -se sorprendió (N)-.

- ¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos! -gritó toda la clase al unísono-.

- No hace falta que me lo agradezcáis. -se deshizo de alagos (N)- Es mi deber como detective.

- Bueno, venga, se acabaron los aplausos y empecemos la clase. -puso calma la profesora-.

En medio de las clases, se escuchó algo por megafonía:

"(Sonido típico de la megafonía en los centros comerciales) Por favor, (N-A) preséntese en el despacho del director."

La gente empezó a aplaudir otra vez. Estaba claro que la llamaba por salvarle el jueves.

- ¡Parad ya! -gritó algo avergonzada (N) con tantos aplausos-.

(N) entró en el despacho del director. Éste se levantó y le ofreció un sitio a (N).

- Te debo mucho por salvarme la vida el jueves.

- No es nada. Es mi deber como detective.

El director, en ese momento, le extendió un cheque con bastante dinero.

- Oh no, yo no puedo aceptar esto. -dijo (N) medio levantándose de la silla-.

- Por favor, acéptalo como una pequeña parte de tu logro.

- Lo siento pero yo no puedo aceptar esto. Mi deber como detective es arrestar a los sospechosos para que no peligre la vida de la gente. No necesito que me paguen para que sea reconocido.

- Por favor, tómalo. -el director se puso de rodillas ofreciéndole el cheque-.

(N) no sabía que hacer. El director estaba empeñado en ofrecerle el cheque. Contenía 3 millones de yenes y ella sabía que no podía aceptar esa cantidad de dinero. Pero, si no lo cogía, el director no le iba a dejar en paz y no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

- De acuerdo… -asintió poco convencida (N)- pero no quiero que me ofrezca más dinero ni nada por cumplir con mi deber.

- Muchas gracias. -al director se le escapó dos lágrimas de la felicidad de haberlo aceptado-.

(N) abandonó el despacho del director un poco enfadada.

- Jo, me ha obligado a aceptar esto cuando yo no quería. Ay… ¿qué se le va a hacer? -se decía para sí (N)-.

El resto de las clases fueron más "normales". Todo el mundo hablaba sobre un posible duelo entre Shinichi Kudo y (N-A). A (N) le mosqueaba un poco esa idea. "¿Cómo voy a ser mejor que el detective del que aprendí? Es imposible. Él es mejor que yo." pensaba (N). Cada dos por tres interrumpían la clase para alagar a (N) y ella a veces se enfadaba por estar constantemente con el mismo plan. Siempre decían lo mismo para interrumpir las clases y ella ya se cansaba.

Sonó el timbre de fin de las clases y al fin se podría librar de que todos la presionaran.

- Ran, paso a recogerte a las 5, ¿vale?

A Ran no le dio tiempo a responderle porque una ola de estudiantes perseguían a (N). (N) se pudo librar de ellos escondiéndose en una esquina y cuando llegó a su casa, se echó al sofá cansada. Tendría que llamar a sus padres porque desde que llegó a Japón no les había llamado. Marcó su número y respondió su madre.

- ¿Hola? -preguntó su madre-.

- ¡Hola, mamá! -respondió con alegría (N)- ¿Qué tal va todo por allí?

- Muy bien. -respondió alegre su madre- Ya me he enterado de la que has montado el primer día de clase. Han salido en las noticias en primera plana.

- ¡Yo no la he montado! -respondió (N) defendiéndose- Si va y en mi primer día secuestran el instituto, tendré que arreglarlo.

- No te metas en muchos problemas, ¿vale? Ah, por cierto, ayer me llamó Andrew, diciéndome que había visto el incidente y la entrevista que te hicieron después. Me ha dicho que les puedes contar que conviviste con ellos cuando estabas allí, pero que no reveles su identidad porque se pueden meter en problemas.

- Vale, mamá. Ahora cuando termine le llamo, que tengo que hablar con él. El miércoles me harán una entrevista íntima y tengo que consultarle qué les puedo decir y qué no. ¿Lo podrás ver?

- Sí. En el canal nacional lo van a emitir con traductor. ¿Sabes que eres famosa mundialmente por el incidente del instituto? Por eso van a echar la entrevista por todo el mundo. Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

- ¡Sí! Me voy ya, mamá. Que no he probado bocado desde esta mañana y me rugen ya las tripas.

- ¿Estás bien allí?

- Sí. He hecho amigos muy rápido y he conocido personalmente a Shinichi Kudo.

- ¡Qué bien! Que te lo sigas pasando así de bien. Adios

- Adios.

Colgó. Iba a tomar algo y después, hablaría por videoconferencia con Andrew. Se preparó una ensalada y un filete de pollo. Cocinaba muy bien la comida de su tierra. Pero de la japonesa, no sabía hacer nada. Por eso siempre preparaba comidas un poco más occidentales, aunque la comida japonesa le gustaba mucho. Cuando terminó de comer, se colocó en el ordenador y activó la videoconferencia para hablar con Andrew sobre la entrevista.

- Hello, (N). / _Hola, (N)._

- Hi, Andrew. / _Hola, Andrew._

- I have heard about your TV interview. You mustn't talk about the Black Organization and about who I am. / _He escuchado sobre tu entrevista en televisión. No debes hablar sobre la Organización ni sobre quién soy._

- OK. But I can say I had lived with a family who works in the FBI three years ago. / _OK. Pero puedo decir que había vivido con una familia que trabaja en el FBI hace tres años._

- Yes. You mustn't talk about me or my work. / _Sí. No debes hablar sobre mí ni de mi trabajo._

- OK. I understand everything perfectly. / _OK. Lo he entendido todo perfectamente._

- Be careful with what you do. Don't tell them the existence of the Black Organization. Do you understand it? / _Ten cuidado con lo que hagas. No les digas lo de la existencia de la Organización. ¿Lo entiendes?_

- Yes! Don't worry. I know what I can say in the interview. Thank you for all, Andrew. / _¡Sí! No te preocupes. Sé qué decir en la entrevista. Gracias por todo, Andrew._

- You're welcome. / _De nada._

- Andrew, before leaving, I want to say something. I met Shinichi Kudo and he is involved in the Black Organization. He saw an exchange and they discovered him. They wanted to kill him with a poison, but it didn't kill him, he converts to a seven-year-old boy. I feel I can trust him. / _Andrew, antes de que te vayas, te quiero decir algo. Conocí a Shinichi Kudo y él está involucrado en la Organización. Vio un intercambio y le descubrieron. Querían matarle con un veneno, pero no le mataron, se convirtió en un niño de siete años. Siento que puedo confiar en él._

- I know who he is. And yes, you can trust him. / _Sé quién es. Y sí, puedes creer en él._

- OK. Goodbye, Andrew. / _OK. Adiós, Andrew._

- Goodbye. / _Adiós._

Cerró la ventana de la videoconferencia y se dirigió a su cuarto para ponerse algo para la reunión con Ran.

* * *

**¿Y qué os ha parecido? Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y sino, veréis que sí ;). Quiero que sigáis recordando que NO voy a romper ninguna pareja. Lo digo para que luego no me vengáis "por qué esto, por qué lo otro..." y además, ya sé con quién os voy a emparejar y cada noche me pongo a soñar cómo tendría que ser, ¡es verdad! Hay que aprovechar el tiempo y si hay que hacerlo dormida, también xD. Y en el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 14: Kaito Kid lo sabrá.**


	14. Cap 14: Kaito Kid lo sabrá

**¡Buenaaas! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro cap (y los que quedan xD). Este va a ser bastante interesante porque, como muchos habrán podido adivinar, habla de Kaito Kid y se revelará alguna verdad muajajaja xD. Mis respuestas y empezamos ;).**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** Marchando otro cap ;).

**danitax-chan:** jeje y lo que te queda :D.

**yei-lin:** jaja a mí me pasa siempre lo mismo xD (creo que me he inspirado en eso para escribirlo xD).

**Moka shijagami:** Siento no haber actualizado, pero es lo que tiene los estudios... Puedo tardar más en subir, pero todos los días continuo el fic entre clases, así que no te preocupes. La paciencia es una virtud muy grande ;).

**Y empezamos! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Kaito Kid lo sabrá.

Cuando llegó a la agencia, vio a Ran esperando en la puerta con Conan intentando convencerla de adónde se iba a ir, pero Ran no quería decir nada. Estaba cabizbaja y Conan sabía por qué era. Hace tiempo que no le veía en persona y él no sabía que hacer.

- ¡Hola, chicos! -gritó (N) a lo lejos saludando con la mano-.

- ¡Hola, (N)! -respondió Conan efusivo-.

Cuando (N) llegó a ellos, Ran seguía sin levantar la cabeza, ni siquiera para mirarla.

- Creo que es más grave de lo que decías. -dijo (N)- Venga vámonos a dar una vuelta.

- (N), ¿puedo ir yo también? -pidió Conan inocentemente-.

A (N) se le escapó una pequeña risa. No se podía imaginar a Shinichi pidiéndole algo así de esa manera.

- Pues claro que no. -terminó diciendo (N)- Esto son temas de chicas, only girls. Eres todavía muy pequeño como para saber de estas cosas, Conan.

A Conan se le quedó una cara como diciendo, "¿Yo, pequeño?" y a (N) no pudo evitar alguna que otra risilla. Pero, con la mirada, Conan le transmitió que le ayudara y (N) le respondió de la misma forma diciendo que confiara en ella. (N/a: ya lo sé xD, parece esto telepatía. ¿Qué se podía esperar de "maestro y aprendiz"? xD A mi me resulta raro, pero que se le va a hacer. Habrá que demostrar el grado de complicidad entre ellos de alguna manera :D). (N) se llevó a Ran a una cafetería cercana y empezaron a hablar sobre el tema que le preocupaba a Ran:

- Ran, cuéntame, ¿qué te preocupa exactamente? -preguntó (N) intentando llegar más allá del asunto-.

- Todo. Sólamente me llama y no puedo seguir manteniendo nuestra relación como si nada durante tanto tiempo así. -a Ran se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas y (N) no sabía por dónde controlar la situación.

- Seguro que sabes algo de él, algo que yo no sé y lo presiento. -dijo entre lágrimas Ran-.

- Le pregunté al profesor Agasa por el número de teléfono de Kudo. Hablé con él durante toda la tarde y me contó como va con su caso. Me dijo que era un caso realmente complicado y cuando me lo contó, supe lo mismo. También me preguntó muchas cosas de ti. Me dijo que, por culpa del caso, no se ha podido ni contactar ni con sus padres. Ha estado buscando pistas por todo Japón, incluso se tuvo que ir a Londres para buscar pistas. Ahora mismo está estancado, pero presiente que volverá dentro de muy poco. -terminó de relatar (N)-.

- Entonces, ¿no son excusas suyas?

- Para nada. Lo que siempre digo en estos casos es que cuanto más esperes, cuando llegue el momento, sentirás que ha valido la pena y creéme, que este caso, sin duda, será así. Así que deja de llorar, él también se siente mal por no poder estar a tu lado. Puede que esté hasta peor que tú.

- No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. -Ran se quitó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y alegró su cara- Me alegro de que hayas podido quedar conmigo y hablar sobre este tema. Muchas gracias por lo que haces por mí.

- No hay de qué. Pero piensa en todos esos momentos en los que pudiste reunirte con él y tal vez descubras algo.

(N) se levantó de la mesa, pagó la cuenta por parte de las dos y se marchó de la cafetería. Ran se quedó sentada en la mesa en la que habían hablado y reflexionó las últimas palabras de (N). "Piensa en todos esos momentos en los que pudiste reunirte con él y tal vez descubras algo." se repetía una y otra vez Ran. Según (N), esa frase le daría una pista sobre Shinichi, pero en ese momento no podía recordar claramente todas las palabras y acciones de cada momento. Pensaría en ellas.

ooooo

(N) se marchó en dirección a su casa, cuando se cruzó con Kaito Kuroba y Aoko Nakamori. Se quedó sorprendida por el parecido que tenían ellos con Shinichi y Ran. "Lo caprichosa que puede ser la naturaleza." pensó (N). No le dio mayor importancia al asunto y prosiguió su camino como si nada. Cuando llegó a su casa, no se había acordado que tenía que salir a comprar ropa. Cogió un par de bolsas y se dirigió al centro comercial. Después de haber comprado bastante ropa, se detuvo en una cafetería para tomar algo y hacer apuntes sobre todo lo que sabía hasta ahora. Todavía le faltaban muchas piezas para resolver el puzzle, pero, tarde o temprano, las encontrará y sabrá dónde colocarlas.

ooooo En otra parte de Tokio ooooo

Kaito estaba leyendo el periódico y la noticia que salía en la portada era de una chica detective extranjera que había venido a Japón por 'ciertos asuntos'. Kaito se quedó impresionado por lo guapa que era y durante casi todo el periódico hablaba sobre un hipotético enfrentamiento entre ella y Kudo. A Kaito le salió una sonrisa maquiavélica. Quien podía tener ese honor sólo sería Kaito Kid. Él podía decidir quién era de los dos mejor detective. Tenía una gran idea. Les involucraría a ellos en la exposición que llevaría la Corporación Suzuki. Iban a exponer el diamante amarillo Tiffany y ese diamante se encontraba en la lista de su padre como posible Pandora. Tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, iría a hablar con Jii sobre su propuesta y mandaría la nota del robo para el jueves. Quería escuchar la entrevista que iba a dar (N) para saber algo más sobre esa chica tan misteriosa para todos.

Kaito se dirigió corriendo al Blue Parrot para proponerle su idea sobre el robo.

- Pero, señorito, ¿para qué quiere que estén ellos dos en el momento del robo? Así le van a atrapar. -se quejaba Jii, el asistente de Kid-.

- No te preocupes por eso. A mí nunca me podrán atrapar, los confudiré y no sabrán dónde estoy.

- Pero, señorito…

- Tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno sucederá ese día. Lo tengo claro.

Jii y Kaito se pusieron manos a la obra para hacer la nota de aviso de su robo. Cuando la terminaron, se la mandaron a los medios de comunicación audiovisuales y éstos de inmediato, lo emitieron en televisión. Obviamente, la policía se enteró antes que la televisión porque Kaito lo mandó primero a comisaría.

ooooo

Cuando (N) llegó a su casa, dejó las bolsas en su cuarto y encendió la televisión. La noticia del día era el anuncio del robo de Kid el jueves y en la nota pedía la presencia de Conan y (N). "Ya estoy otra vez en otro fregado" pensó (N) al saber que cada día se tenía que ver envuelta en algo. La nota decía:

'Cuando la luna brille totalmente en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, me llevaré el diamante amarillo Tiffany delante de todos. Deseo la presencia en el robo de Conan Edogawa y (N-A).

Kaito Kid.'

- Y ahora quiere que me presente al robo Kaito Kid. -se dijo (N)- Me haré más famosa que el propio emperador de Japón. ¿Tan mediática soy?

(N) cogió una manzana de la nevera y se puso a pensar en las palabras que le dijo su padre antes de marcharse del país. "Recuerdo que tu abuelo persiguió por bastante tiempo a Kaito Kid. Tu abuelo fue mago profesional y muchas veces ayudaba a la policía de la división de robos para atrapar a los ladrones. Como mago, fue reconocido mundialmente y tuvo como aprendiz a Toichi Kuroba, el mejor mago de todo Japón. Cuando vio por primera vez a Kaito Kid, me dijo que le recordó a él, pero dice que estaría delirando. Es imposible que su aprendiz fuese el ladrón, junto a Arsène Lupin, más famoso del mundo." recordaba (N) mientras se comía la manzana. "Papá, yo pienso que sí fue él." respondió a sus recuerdos. Se levantó del sofá e investigó por Internet la muerte del mago Kuroba. Descubrió que la muerte del mago coincidía con la fecha de la desaparición de Kaito Kid, pero que, después de 8 años, volvió a aparecer con más robos y más magia.

- Creo que te atrapé, Kid -se dijo para sí (N)-.

Sabía que Toichi Kuroba tenía un hijo muy bueno haciendo magia. Sus conclusiones encajan y se afirma que ahora, Kaito Kuroba fuera Kaito Kid. Su Sexto Sentido aceptaba su teoría y nunca fallaba. Sabía lo que hacer para detenerle, pero antes de arrestarle, necesitaba saber el por qué convertirse en Kaito Kid. En la entrevista que le harían el miércoles, aceptaría su desafío.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha sorprendido la idea de que tu abuelo fuera un mago famoso? Jeje tendría que encontrar alguna relación para tener una motivación para atrapar a Kaito Kid. ¿Cómo sabes que Toichi tenía un hijo que es muy bueno en magia? Esa respuesta saldrá dentro de unos cuantos caps. Bueno, no voy a adelantar nada más que le quito emoción xD. Y en el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 15: Trazando el plan.**


	15. Cap 15: Trazando el plan

**Y ya es domingo! Aunque, en el fic, no lo es xD. He de decir que estos cap son bastantes determinantes en el fic, así que, no perdáis detalle de lo que ocurra ;). Mis respuestas que empezamos!**

**Moka shijagami:** jaja sí! Y espérate que ahora después vendrá lo mejor ;).

**Disfrutad del cap :D**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Trazando el plan.

Martes. Se presentaba como un día normal, apacible… pero, sólo había que abrir la puerta para darse cuenta de que no sería así. (N) se disponía a salir de su casa cuando una ola de periodistas se abalanzaron sobre ella, preguntándole sobre Kaito Kid. Le hacían tantas preguntas a la vez y había tal barullo que (N) se enfadó y gritó para que los periodistas se callaran y la escucharan.

- No voy a dar ninguna respuesta a vuestras preguntas. Si queréis alguna respuesta, mandadles las preguntas para que las responda en la entrevista del miércoles y ellos me las harán con un debido orden. Ahora, si me disculpan…

- ¡(N)! ¿Qué relación tiene con Shinichi Kudo? -soltó un periodista-.

A (N) se le heló el cuerpo por dentro. "¿Por qué mencionaba a Shinichi ahora?" se repetía (N).

- ¿Es que no lo he dejado suficientemente claro? -preguntó con ira (N)- Las preguntas para mañana. Como me persigan o sigan haciéndome preguntas, los denunciaré por acoso.

(N) fue tan tajante que todos los periodistas y cámaras se quedaron quietos sin emitir ningún sonido mientras (N) se marchaba hacia el instituto.

ooooo

Ran se asomó en la casa de (N) y como vio un cúmulo de periodistas se agolpaban en la puerta de su casa. Ran prefirió ir sola al instituto. Todavía, seguía dándole vueltas a las últimas palabras que le dijo (N). Sonó el timbre del comienzo de las clases y (N) no había llegado aún. La profesora llegó a clase y Sonoko le dijo por lo bajo a Ran:

- ¿Qué le pasa a (N)?

- Ahora llegará. He visto que había muchos periodistas en la puerta de su casa.

- Oh, ya veo.

Cuando la profesora iba a empezar a dar la clase, la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. Era (N), que llegaba corriendo a clase y se le notaba bastante lo cansada que estaba.

- (A), ¿qué le ha pasado? -preguntó sorprendida la profesora-.

- Nada importante. Gajes del oficio. -casi no podía respirar (N)-.

(N) se dirigió a su sitio para que pudiera continuar con la clase. Cuando se sentó, se derrumbó en la mesa del cansancio.

- ¿Quiere ir a la enfermería, (A)? -le propuso la profesora-.

- No, estoy bien. -intentó hablar mejor para disimular su cansancio- Estoy acostumbrada a correr. No es nada, no se preocupe.

- Vale, pero si se encuentra indispuesta, vaya a la enfermería.

- De acuerdo.

- Lo que llegan a hacer los medios de comunicación. -se dijo para sí (N)-.

Ran se podía imaginar lo que había pasado por lo que había visto. "¿Y si a Shinichi le pasaba lo mismo?", se preguntó y, nada más que pensarlo, le salió una pequeña carcajada. (N) la miró y supo de que se había reído. En verdad, eran tal para cual.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Ran acompañó a (N) hasta su casa.

- Has estado pensando en lo que te dije, ¿verdad? -adivinó (N)-.

- Sí, pero todavía no consigo recordar con total nitidez.

- No te calientes la cabeza con eso, cuando llegue el momento adecuado, lo recordarás todo perfectamente. -le guiñó un ojo-.

- Por cierto, (N)…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Vas a hablar de Shinichi en la entrevista? -preguntó cabizbaja Ran-.

- Hablaré lo justo y necesario. Kudo me pidió que no hablara sobre él demasiado. Que estaba en un caso y quería verse involucrado en otros asuntos. -improvisó (N), ya que todavía no había hablado con él sobre eso. Hoy lo haría-.

- Ah, vale.

- ¿Vas a ver el documental que hacen hoy de Kudo, no?

- Por supuesto, ¡cómo me lo voy a perder!

- Jaja, lo sabía. Bueno, Ran, me voy que llevo prisa. Mañana no iré a clases por lo de la entrevista. Me cambiaron la cita para que fuera mañana por la mañana y no podré ir al instituto. Adios.

(N) se alejó de ella corriendo. Tendría que ir a hacer la compra temprano porque por la tarde había quedado con Conan para hablar.

ooooo

- Ya he llegado. -avisó Ran-.

En la mesa de la agencia había una nota con la letra de su padre:

"No me esperéis hoy para comer. He quedado con un cliente para un caso y me va a invitar a comer. Kogoro Mouri."

Ran leyó la nota y no tendría otra opción que hacer la comida para ellos dos, a no ser que… Ran cogió el teléfono y marcó un número. Rápidamente recibió respuesta:

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, (N).

- ¿Qué pasa, Ran?

- Mi padre se ha ido con un cliente por un caso y vamos a comer Conan y yo solos, ¿querrías venirte?

- Me parece buena idea. Me gustaría probar tu comida. Nos vemos.

(N) colgó y Ran se alegró. (N) era una chica que apenas había probado la comida japonesa y quería sorprenderla. En la nevera tenía todos los ingredientes ideales para lo que iba a preparar. Llegó Conan.

- Ya estoy aquí. -dijo en voz alta Conan al no ver a nadie-.

- Hola, Conan.

- ¿Dónde está tío Kogoro?

- Ha quedado con un cliente para comer.

- ¿Entonces comeremos nosotros dos solos?

- No, he invitado a (N) a comer.

En ese momento, (N) entró en la agencia y vio a Conan. Ran estaba cocinando.

- ¿Ya has llegado del colegio, Conan?

- Sí

- ¿Ya estás libre para el resto del día, (N)? -preguntó Ran desde la cocina-.

- Sí, tenía que resolver un asunto y, seguramente me quede aquí lo que queda de día, si tú me dejas claro. -contestó (N)-.

- Pues claro.

Ran siguió cocinando y (N) se dedicaba a hacer apuntes en su libretilla de detective. Conan se quedó mirándola. (N) se percató de que la estaban observando desde el exterior y se asomó corriendo a la ventana para averiguar quién podría ser. Conan tuvo la misma sensación y se dirigió también a la ventana. Ran no se percató de nada porque estaba concentrada cocinando.

- Kudo, tú también lo has sentido…

- Sí, pero no veo a nadie afuera. -buscaban desesperados con la mirada a alguien sospechoso-.

- Será mejor que cerremos las cortinas. -y (N) cerró las cortinas-.

- ¿Qué estabas escribiendo? -cambió de tema Conan-.

- Esta tarde te lo cuento. Por cierto, ¿te has enterado del aviso de Kid?

- Sí, pero no entiendo por qué insiste en que vayamos los dos…

- Creo que será divertido. Mi Sexto Sentido me dice que quiere saber quién es mejor de los dos.

- Es muy posible.

- ¡Vamos a comer! -gritó Ran desde la cocina-.

(N) y Conan ayudaron a Ran a poner la mesa. Empezaron a comer mientras charlaban abiertamente sobre muchos temas.

- Buah, ¡qué rico que estaba todo! -dijo (N) satisfecha- Me gustaría repetir, pero mi cuerpo no da para más.

- Jaja -Conan y Ran se rieron a la vez-.

- Oye, ¿por qué están las cortinas cerradas? -preguntó Ran-.

- Creo que hay alguien espiándonos. Será mejor que no salgas de la agencia. Yo acompaño a Conan a casa del profesor Agasa que le tiene que dar algo. ¿Vale?

- Yo no tengo que ir a… -(N) le tapó la boca para que no siguiera hablando-.

- De acuerdo, no saldré, pero tened cuidado.

- Descuida. -(N) le mostró una sonrisa de confianza-.

(N) agarró a Conan y lo sacó fuera de la agencia.

- No tengo que ir a casa del profesor. -renegó Conan-.

- Lo sé. Con alguna excusa te tendría que sacar para hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Esta mañana un periodista me preguntó por mi relación con Kudo. Obviamente no le respondí. Pero, ¿qué digo si en la entrevista insisten en que hable de ti?

- Diles que no has podido contactar con él. La Organización podría ver la entrevista y no hay que sacar sospechas.

- Se lo tendré que decir a Ran. Que casi no voy a hablar de ti para evitar sospechas.

- ¿¡Es que le has dicho algo!? -preguntó alarmado Conan-.

- Que va. Ella me ha preguntado si en la entrevista diría alfo de ti y le he respondido que me pediste que hablara lo mínimo de ti. Le tendré que decir que debo mentir un poco para cubrirte.

- De acuerdo. -asintió Conan-.

- Y lo que estaba escribiendo antes era la estrategia para capturar a Kid. Tengo el plan perfecto, pero debo prescindir de ti, Kudo.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó sin entender nada Conan-.

- Tengo que hablar en privado con él. Lo siento, pero no puedes estar en ese momento conmigo.

- ¿Qué cosas necesitas hablar con él en privado? -se estaba empezando a extrañar Conan-.

- Kudo… sé cuál es su identidad y necesito hablar con él cosas que no te incumben -dijo (N) mirando el cielo-.

- ¿¡Dime quién es!? -se desesperó Conan-.

- Oye, Kudo… contrólate un poco. No te lo puedo decir por ahora, cuando llegue el momento te lo diré. Ahora necesito que confíes en mi y en mi plan.

- No tengo por qué ayudarte… estás encubriendo a un criminal.

- Si tú supieras lo mismo que yo, sabrías que eso no es así. Tendrá un motivo por el que roba y después lo devuelve. Por favor, Kudo, te lo suplico, confía en mí.

(N) se puso a su altura y lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Tenía unos ojos profundos y brillantes que inspiraban confianza. Algo le decía a Conan que tenía que confiar en ella y así lo haría.

- De acuerdo. Háblame del plan.

- He pensado lo siguiente…

Estuvieron debatiendo por una hora sobre el plan para que (N) pudiese hablar con él en privado. Al final, llegaron a un acuerdo.

- ¡Vaya, mira que hora es! ¡Dentro de cinco minutos empieza el documental! -gritó sorprendida (N)- ¡Corramos!

(N) cogió a Conan y se fueron corriendo hacia la agencia. Justamente cuando abrieron la puerta, el documental iba a empezar. Ran esta sentada en el sofá, impaciente a que empezara. Se sentaron en el sofá acompañando a Ran y empezaron a ver el documental.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ahora me vendréis con quién esa persona que os espía y demás. No voy a decir quién es, que sino, pierde bastante la sorpresa de más adelante jeje. Y en el próximo cap... (Es de cajón de qué va a tratar xD)**

**Capítulo 16: Tu entrevista.**


	16. Cap 16: Tu entrevista

**Ya estoy de vuelta otra vez! No he podido actualizar antes, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Y he pensado que hoy lo colgaba y ya mañana aprovechan para leer. Voy a dejar una pequeña leyenda para tener las cosas más claras ;).**

**P- Pregunta del periodista.**

**R- Tu respuesta.**

**Ahora mis respuestas y empezamos.**

**MitsukiYoruNekoAllen:** me alegra que te guste mi fic y bienvenida ;).

**Moka shijagami:** jeje te digo que valdrá la pena :D.

**Empezamos ;).**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Tu entrevista.

Miércoles. (N) se tenía que preparar para la entrevista que le harían hoy con motivo de los mejores detectives de Japón. Se puso su mejor conjunto y abandonó su casa. Hoy, por suerte, no había ningún periodista esperándola en la puerta de su casa. Mientras iba camino a la estación de Nichiuri TV, iba repasando el plan que había trazado con Kudo. Estaba satisfecha porque sabía que nada podría salir mal con ese plan. Había llegado a la estación de televisión y entró por la puerta principal. La persona que había organizado la entrevista le enseñó el escenario donde harían el escenario, el catering y su camerino. (N) se dirigió a su camerino para dejar sus cosas. Era muy amplio y espacioso. Se nota que se lo habían preparado para ella porque en algunos rincones de la habitación había telarañas. Pero daba igual, no iba a pasar allí mucho tiempo. Se dirigió al catering porque ya era la hora de comer. Era todo comida japonesa, pero tenía muy buena pinta.

- ¿Tú eres (N-A)? -me preguntó una mujer-.

- Sí, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? -preguntó educadamente (N)-.

- Oh, soy la que te va a entrevistar. Me llamo Fuyi Rioko, encantada.

- Igualmente.

- (A), por favor, acuda al salón de maquillaje. -dijo una voz de hombre de fondo-.

- Ahora mismo.

(N) se dirigió al salón donde la maquillarían. Eran las 6 de la tarde y quedaban cinco minutos para que diera comienzo la entrevista. Todo el mundo se fue a sus posiciones y (N) aguardó detrás de la puerta para entrar en el momento en el que la presentaran.

ooooo

- ¡Hermana Ran, corre que empieza! -gritaba Conan desde el sofá-.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! -gritaba Ran desde la cocina-.

Ran estaba terminando de fregar los platos y Kogoro y Conan estaban sentados en el sofá para que empezara la entrevista de (N).

- Ya he terminado.

Ran se unió a ellos en el sofá a falta de minutos de que empezara la entrevista.

ooooo

- Bien, empieza el espectáculo. -decía Kaito esperando con impaciencia la entrevista-.

Estaba solo en su casa. Su madre tenía una reunión con sus excompañeros de clase y había dejado a Kaito en casa. Además de que él quería estar a solas en casa.

ooooo

P- Bienvenidos al especial 'Mejores detectives' de hoy. Los días anteriores nos dedicamos a emitir en nuestra programación los documentales correspondientes a Heiji Hattori el lunes y a Shinichi Kudo ayer. Hoy le haremos una entrevista íntima a la detective revelación del momento. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a (N-A).

Todo el mundo se puso en pie aplaudiendo. (N) entró al escenario de la entrevista y se acomodó en el sillón que le habían dado.

P- Buenas tardes, (A).

R- Buenas tardes. Me puede llamar por mi nombre. Me resulta un poco raro que me llamen por mi apellido.

P- De acuerdo, (N). Empecemos. ¿Por qué viniste de (P) a Japón?

R- Yo ya había estado ya mucho tiempo viviendo aquí en Japón cuando era pequeña, unos doce años, por lo que era como mi segunda casa. Volví aquí para poder hacer un poco mi vida y por 'ciertos asuntos' que tenía que hacer aquí.

P- ¿Nos podrías contar que tipo de asuntos?

R- Un detective nunca revela sus motivos. Son cosas confidenciales que no se pueden revelar.

P- De acuerdo. Háblanos un poco de ti… ¿haces deporte?

R- Sí, mucho. Cuando estaba en (P), salía a correr, jugaba al fútbol o iba a la piscina a nadar. Para ser detective hay que estar en forma para perseguir a los criminales.

P- Aquí en Japón, los deportes más conocidos son el béisbol y el fútbol. ¿Cuál es tu equipo de fútbol preferido? Porque, por lo que nos cuentas, jugabas bastante al fútbol. Algún equipo te llamará la atención.

R- Sí, de hecho, mi equipo favorito es (tu equipo. N/a: Por mí, el Real Madrid xD).

P- Aquí los equipos más conocidos son los Tokio Spirits y los Bigs de Osaka. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?

R- De los Bigs de Osaka, no; pero, de los Tokio Spirits, sí. La verdad es que me gusta más el fútbol (europeo/latinoamericano).

P- Volviendo a las declaraciones que hiciste el día del secuestro al instituto Teitan, ¿tus padres son policías de qué división?

R- Mi padre es de la división de homicidios y mi madre de la de tráfico, aunque no siempre ha sido así. Mi padre antes pertenecía a la división de robos, por eso tuvimos que venir a vivir a Japón. Le habían asignado una plaza aquí.

P- Hablando de robos, ¿te enteraste del aviso de robo de Kaito Kid?

R- Sí y tengo que decir dos cosas. Kid, si estás viendo esta entrevista, que sepas que acepto tu desafío y que sepas que mañana será tu última noche.

P- ¿Sabes por qué querría Kid que fuerais tanto tú como Conan Edogawa a su robo? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Edogawa?

R- Creo que Kid quiere saber mi potencial para capturarle comparándome con su enemigo natural, Conan Edogawa. Con él, tengo que decir que he oído mucho sobre él. Que era un niño muy inteligente, que se daba cuenta de cosas que la policía pasaba por alto y que gracias a él se han resuelto bastantes casos "por no decir todos" -pensó por un momento-. Quise ir a conocerle para que me comentara de dónde sacaba todas ideas. Jaja, es muy gracioso; es como una esponja, todo lo que ve en la televisión se queda con él. Lo que son los niños…

P- Tienes razón. ¿Conoces a Heiji Hattori o a Shinichi Kudo?

R- Obviamente a Hattori sí lo conozco porque coincidimos en el caso del asesinato del presidente. A Shinichi Kudo le tengo un cariño especial. Digamos que, gracias a él, sé todo lo que sé y soy quien soy. Él es mi modelo a seguir. Siempre leía en internet de sus casos y, de repente, desapareció. Investigué sobre él y no saqué nada en claro. Cuando llegué a Japón, un poco con esa intención, conocí a un amigo suyo que me dio su número de teléfono. Llamé muchísimas veces a ese número, pero nadie me lo cogía. Tuve que aceptar que estaba desaparecido.

P- ¿Cómo conociste a Shinichi Kudo como para seguirle?

R- Resolvió un caso que no voy a decir cuál es porque sino, me enrollo de mala manera. Tal magnitud tenía que salió en todos los periódicos de mi país y así fue cómo le conocí.

P- He oído que vives sola, ¿por qué?

R- El trabajo de un detective es muy complicado y peligroso. No quise que vinieran mis padres para no meterles en problemas. De todas formas, he vivido un año sola en una casa en mi país y allí es más peligroso que aquí.

P- Ahora pasemos a las preguntas más íntimas y que muchos se preguntan. Si no te molesta contestarlas…

R- Para nada, adelante.

P- Estas son las preguntas que nos han enviado. ¿Tienes novio?

R- Buoh, vaya pregunta jaja. Lo cierto es que he tenido cuatro, pero he cortado con los cuatro y ahora estoy soltera.

P- Otra más. Esta un poco más grosera. ¿Te gusta Shinichi Kudo?

R- ¡Cómo me va a gustar Kudo! Tan sólo se de él de artículos que he leído y algunas fotos. No me puede gustar alguien sólo con eso.

P- He oído que eres una detective que utiliza bastante la intuición para encontrar pistas. Hay una cosa que atormenta a la gente. ¿Qué es eso que tú llamas Sexto Sentido?

R- Esa pregunta me gusta. Yo soy una de las que opina que cada persona tiene un poder que las caracteriza. Algunas personas pueden desarrollar sus ideas con más habilidad, otras son muy buenas relacionándose… a eso lo llamo Sexto Sentido. En mi caso es la capacidad de saber cómo es esa persona, las intenciones que tiene y, si la relación que tengo con esa persona es más estrecha, puedo llegar a saber hasta lo que piensa en determinadas situaciones. Obviamente, esto no me permite evitar asesinatos o suicidios, no llega a tanto.

P- Digamos que es como tu asistente…

R- No. Es como algo que en tu interior te insiste en hacer algo. Hasta ahora nunca me ha fallado.

P- Muy interesante. Pero me temo que la entrevista termina aquí. Muchas gracias por vernos y que tengan un buen día.

Acabaron la transmisión. (N) no sabía que iba a tener preguntas tan comprometidas, pero se alegró de haberlas sabido esquivar tan bien. Era ya de noche y (N) necesitaba descansar para que mañana estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

ooooo

Ran apagó la televisión. Estaba mosqueada por la persona que le había preguntado a (N) sobre si le gustaba Shinichi. "Si lo pillo, lo reviento" pensaba una y otra vez Ran. Conan estaba sonrojado, después de la declaración del otro día, le preguntaban a (N) si le gustaba. Menos mal que había esquivado muy bien la pregunta. Él sabía la respuesta, además de Heiji, y no quería que nadie más lo supiera. Kogoro no tenía ninguna opinión al respecto. Le pareció una entrevista de lo más interesante y no le ponía ninguna pega a nada.

ooooo

Kaito cambió de canal. Le gustaba su actitud. Tanto que le recordaba a una chica que estudió con él hace siete años. La verdad es que se le parecía mucho, pero ella es más guapa que su recuerdo de hace siete años. Su padre era policía de robos (N) dijo que en el pasado, el suyo también lo era, pero ahora es policía de homicidios. Demasiadas similitudes entre dos personas para que fueran diferentes, ¿o tal vez era la misma persona?

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado la entrevista? Puede que las preguntas sean poco originales, pero, ¿qué te pueden preguntar? Y he improvisado un poco xD. A partir de ahora empezará una saga bastante interesante, aunque haya algún que otro accidente... ¡No digo nada más! Que me enrollo xD. En el próximo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 17: Confesiones parte 1. Preparación.**


	17. Cap 17: Confesiones parte 1, Preparación

**Creía que no podría poner un nuevo cap hoy, pero... ¡Lo he conseguido! xD Voy a ser bastante rápida con esto que ya es tarde :D**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** jeje sí que lo eres xD.

**yei-lin:** ya que estudiaste en Tokio, con alguien tendrías que coincidir, digo yo xD.

**danitax-chan:** se me ocurrió de casualidad lo de Kaito. Dije "y ¿por qué no estudié con Kaito?" y plof xD.

**Guest:** jeje creo que este te va a intrigar más :D.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Confesiones parte 1. Preparación.

Jueves. La entrevista que dio, según decía el telediario, alcanzó máximos históricos, tuvo un 89% de audiencia. A (N) se le cayó la tostada de la boca. No se podía creer que hubiera tanta gente viendo la entrevista, pero hoy era el día del enfrentamiento con Kaito Kid y tenía que calmarse. Ya lo tenía todo preparado. Por la tarde acudiría al museo junto a Conan para colocar los artilugios que les había preparado el profesor Agasa. Pero ahora tenía que pensar en la mañana de instituto que tenía por delante. Ran tocó el timbre de la casa de (N) y esta salió. Conan las acompañaría también. (N) cerró la valla de su casa y se fueron al instituto.

- (N), ¿lo tienes todo preparado? -preguntó inocentemente Conan-.

- Todo listo para colocarlo esta tarde. -asintió (N)- Por cierto, ¿qué os pareció la entrevista?

- Interesante. -contestó Ran un poco de pasada-.

- Oye, que yo no tengo culpa de que me pregunten esas cosas. No sé ni de dónde lo habrían sacado. Supongo que querrían algún tipo de exclusiva como '(N) enamorada de Kudo' o '(N) rechaza a Kudo' -dijo (N) poniendo voz aguda-.

- Hermana Ran, ella tiene razón. La tele es así. -contestó Conan siguiendo la corriente de (N)-.

- Sé que tenéis razón, pero… -Ran golpeó con furia a un poste que había a su lado. Conan y (N) se asustaron-.

- Bueno, dejemos ya el tema. -quiso zanjar (N)- Por cierto, Conan, cuando termines de comer, te pasas por mi casa y nos vamos al museo a prepararlo todo, ¿ok?

- Vale. ¿Puedo, hermana Ran?

- Pues claro. Kid os lo ha pedido, ¿no?

Se separaron porque el colegio de Conan estaba en la otra parte. Ran se mantuvo un poco distante de (N) y lo notó.

- ¿Estás todavía pensando en eso? -preguntó sin creérselo (N)-.

- ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si de verdad te gusta?

- Venga ya, Ran. No me digas que le vas a seguir el juego…

- (N), ¿a ti te gusta Shinichi?

(N) no se esperaba que Ran le hiciera esa pregunta. Se sentía mal porque ella sabía dónde estaba Kudo y Ran, no.

- Hazte tú esa pregunta. ¿Te gusta Shinichi, Ran? -dijo (N) risueña-.

- …Sí -contestó tímida Ran-.

- Entonces, eso es lo que importa ahora mismo. Que a otros les guste o no da igual, tienes que estar segura de que a ti sí te gusta.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta… -dijo bajo, pero tajante-.

- No te voy a decir que no. Él me ha enseñado valores muy importantes que yo antes desconocía y me ha hecho ver el mundo de otra manera. -se rindió (N)- Pero, yo no le conozco tan bien como tú. Os conocéis de hace muchos años y esa relación es muy difícil romperla. No te preocupes por mí.

Ran no se esperaba que a (N) le gustara también Shinichi. En verdad, le sabía mal. (N) ha tenido que pasar por momentos difíciles y se merecía estar con Shinichi, además de que ella era detective y compaginaría muy bien con él. Pero, (N) tenía razón. Apenas le conocía, no como ella que llevaban muchos años compartiendo amistad.

- Todo el mundo tiene su media naranja. -terminó diciendo (N)- La mía sé que llegará muy pronto, y que la espera es dulce como la miel.

Ran se quedó sorprendida. Tenía toda la razón. Cuando Shinichi volviera, sentiría que la espera ha valido la pena. Cuando llegaron las dos a clase, todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido, se reunieron en pequeños grupos y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos sobre una posible relación entre Shinichi Kudo y ella. (N) sabía el tema del que estaban cuchicheando, se cabreó y empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿¡CÓMO PODÉIS SER TAN DESCONFIADOS!? -gritó llena de furia. La clase formó un silencio sepulcral y (N) intentó hablar en un tono más bajo- Es que no escuchasteis lo que dije ayer sobre ese tema… que haya aprendido de él, no significa que me tenga que gustar, ¿os ha quedado claro? -preguntó (N) en tono amenazante-.

La gente se miraba entre sí, perplejos por la deducción de (N) y su reacción. Prefirieron callar y sentarse en su sitio. (N) no recordaba unas clases así de tranquilas desde hace mucho tiempo. En (P) siempre estaban montando jaleo y pudo comparar las dos actitudes. Al finalizar las clases, (N) acompañó a Ran hasta la agencia y se dirigió corriendo a su casa. Tenía que preparar la comida y comer rápido para dirigirse cuanto antes al museo donde Kid haría su robo. Se preparó una hamburguesa para que le diera tiempo a hacer todo y lo consiguió. Mientras lavaba los platos, Conan tocó el timbre de la casa. (N) dejó los platos a medio fregar, guardó todos los aparatos en una mochila y salió de la casa.

- ¿Los tienes todos? -preguntó Conan-.

- Sí, papá. -respondió irónicamente (N)-.

Emprendieron su camino hacia el Museo Nacional de Tokio. Allí es dónde se encontraba el diamante Tiffany. Cuando entraron, se encontraron al inspector Nakamori con un montón de guardias.

- Hola, usted es el inspector Nakamori, el encargado de capturar a Kid, ¿no?

- Así es y… ¿tú quién eres?

- ¡Anda! Una persona que no me reconoce. -se sorprendió (N)- Yo soy (N-A), la persona que mencionó Kaito Kid en la carta.

- Ella es una detective que ha salido mucho últimamente en la televisión. -le informó Conan al inspector-.

- Ah, tú eres esa detective que decían que sería la revolución de Japón… -dijo sin importancia el inspector Nakamori- si no te importa, este trabajo es para la policía.

- Sí, sí…

(N) señaló a Conan las escaleras que conducían al tejado y Conan asintió.

- Según nuestra deducción, Kid aparecerá bajo el pedestal cogiendo la joya y rociará a los presentes un gas somnífero. Tú llevarás esta pequeña máscara para evitar respirar el gas y mantendrás la vigilancia en la puerta. Yo, mientras, me encontraré en el tejado esperándole. ¿Todo bien? -repasó (N)-.

- Sí, coloquemos el cerrojo automático. -se pusieron manos a la obra (N) y Conan-.

Colocaron el cerrojo automático programándolo para que cuando se abra y se cierre, bloquee la puerta, a menos que la desactiven con la llave que llevará Conan encima.

- Creo que todo está listo. Toma la mascarilla. -le ofreció a Conan la mascarilla que inventó el profesor Agasa-.

- Quedan dos horas para el robo. -anunció Conan-.

- Vamos a ver cómo le va al inspector Nakamori. -se ofreció (N)-.

Bajaron a la sala donde se encontraba el diamante y el inspector no hacía nada más que dar órdenes a sus subordinados. A Conan y a (N) les 'salió una gotita en la cabeza'. "¿Así piensa capturar a Kid?" pensaron los dos a la vez. La espera se hacía rápida. Quedaba media hora para el robo de Kid y (N) se dirigió hacia el tejado.

- Confío en ti, Conan. No olvides nuestra promesa. -terminó diciendo (N) guiñando un ojo-.

(N) se dirigió al tejado. Cerró la puerta y activó el cerrojo. La gente se empezó a agolpar en la entrada del museo para poder ver a Kid en acción. Conan no quitaba la mirada del pedestal. Esperaba que todo fuera como habían planeado, al menos, la parte en la que Kid huye por el tejado. Quedaban cinco minutos para la medianoche. Todos los medios de comunicación se empezaron a hacer eco del robo y en todos los canales de televisión aparecía la misma imagen. Los policías empezaron a dar la cuenta atrás. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

* * *

**Creo que he sido bastante malilla, pero mañana tendréis la conti, os lo juro :D. En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 18: Confesiones parte 2. Reencuentro.**


	18. Cap 18: Confesiones parte 2, Reencuentro

**Hoy he podido actualizar antes, ¡bieeeeeen! xD. AVISO: Creo que me he motivado demasiado haciendo este cap xD. Hay algunas partes queeee... lo digo para que después no me vengáis... xD. Es lo que tiene ser detective ;). Os dejo con un cap emocionante y entretenido.**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** Pues, ¡toma más! xD

**Moka shijagami:** jeje aquí tienes la conti ;).

**yei-lin:** tienes razón, tendría que haber dejado a Kaito con los últimos segundos, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Gracias por recordármelo, para otra ocasión que tengo pensada jejeje.

**Os dejo con la segunda parte del cap. Espero que no me matéis (cuando lo leáis lo entenderéis).**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Confesiones parte 2. Reencuentro.

Una mano con un guante blanco salió del pedestal y atrapó la joya. Los policías miraban atónitos el momento y Kaito Kid apareció de la nada.

- Ladies and gentlemen! -anunció Kid-.

De repente, Kid hizo explotar una bomba de gas somnífero y Conan se puso su mascarilla. Todos los policías acabaron dormidos y Conan siguió a Kid sin que le descubriera. Su deducción fue perfecta, Kid abrió la puerta del tejado y la cerró bruscamente. Kid miró el diamante amarillo Tiffany a través de la luz de la luna.

- No es esa, ¿verdad? -insinuó acercándose (N) para que le viera-.

- ¿No es esa el qué? -se hizo el tonto Kid-.

- Lo que estás buscando, Pandora.

- Veo que has hecho tus deberes -dijo Kid sonriendo de una forma orgullosa-.

- Se podría decir que sí. Además de que me conoces muy bien aunque no te acuerdes ya de mí. -(N) se sonrojó-.

Kid empezó a pensar. "No podía ser…", Kid se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos, Kaito Kuroba. Hacía tiempo que no te veía y no pensaba reencontrarme contigo en esta situación. Lo supe por lo que me dijo mi padre sobre mi abuelo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu abuelo en todo esto? -preguntó Kid confuso-.

- Por si no lo sabías. Mi abuelo fue el maestro de tu padre, Toichi Kuroba. Mi abuelo fue el mejor mago de toda Europa y América y decidió acoger a su único aprendiz, tu padre.

Kaito se quedó petrificado. Ya se acordaba de quién era ella. Compartió su infancia con ella, pero en unos días desapareció y no supo más de ella.

- (N)… -dijo Kaito empezando a recordar-.

- Kaito, te he echado tanto de menos. Siento no haberte dicho que me iba del país, pensaba que sería sólo por unas semanas y…

Kaito no dejó terminar a (N). La estaba besando en ese momento. (N) se apoyó en la pared y se dejó llevar por el momento. No pensaba que iba a besar a su mejor amigo de la infancia. El beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado y Kaito le empezó a acariciar la espalda. (N) soltó un pequeño gemido que la hizo disfrutar más del momento. Se tuvieron que separar un poco para poder coger aire y Kaito siguió besándola con más pasión que antes. (N) empezó a hacer más gemidos porque Kaito le estaba besando el cuello.

ooooo Detrás de la puerta ooooo

- Oye, oye, ¿qué están haciendo esos dos? -se decía Conan al oír los gemidos de (N)-.

ooooo

- Kaito, quiero que me prometas algo.

- ¿Qué quieres? -le respondió Kaito con tono romántico-.

- Me ha gustado mucho la bienvenida que me has dado, pero quiero que me prometas que cuidarás de Aoko. Sé que yo no estoy hecha para ti y que tu chica es Aoko. Además, siento que mi momento todavía no ha llegado. Por favor, prométemelo.

- Si tú me lo pides, lo haré. -asintió Kaito- Por cierto, ¿por qué has vuelto a Japón?

- Por la misma razón por la que tú robas.

De repente, se oyó un disparo que cayó cerca de (N).

- ¡Son ellos! -exclamaron los dos al unísono-.

Conan también lo escuchó y presintió que algo iba mal. Intentó abrir la puerta con la llave y no se abría. Estaba atrancada. "Mierda" pensaba Conan.

- Huye, (N). -le obligó Kaito-.

- No. No te puedo dejar aquí solo.

(N) sacó del calcetín de su pantalón una pistola que aparentaba ser de balas.

- Oye, ¿cómo es que tienes una pistola? -dijo sorprendido Kaito-.

- No preguntes y saca la tuya. -le ordenó (N)-.

Pero, era demasiado tarde. El francotirador apuntó a (N) y dio cerca del corazón. Ella cayó a causa del disparo y Kaito disparó sin piedad, ahuyentando al culpable.

- ¡(N)! ¿¡Estás bien!? -preguntó desesperado Kaito-.

- Huye… -fueron las últimas palabras de (N) porque en ese momento se desmayó-.

Kaito oyó la voz de Conan detrás de la puerta y lanzó una carta de su pistola para romper el cerrojo. Conan salió corriendo y se encontró a Kaito manchado de sangre y a (N) sangrando.

- Conan, llévala a un hospital, rápido. -dijo Kaito desesperado- La han disparado. Yo tengo que irme de aquí.

Kaito no tenía otra opción. Oía a la policía subiendo las escaleras y si se quedaba, terminaría arrestado.

- Por favor, Conan. Cuídala. -dijo Kid en última estancia bajándose el gorro para ocultar su cara-.

Kid saltó y se fue volando en su ala delta. No se podía perdonar que la hirieran por su culpa. Se tendría que alejar de ella.

ooooo

La policía llegaba al lugar donde habían ocurrido los hechos y vieron a (N) tirada en el suelo, sangrando abundantemente. Se la llevaron en un coche patrulla al hospital más cercano. Conan y la policía se quedaron a la espera de que terminase la operación y conocer los resultados. Después de 2 horas de espera, el médico acudió a ellos para informarles de la operación.

- La paciente ha perdido mucha sangre. La bala penetró entre el corazón y el pulmón derecho. Tuvo mucha suerte de que ningún órgano fuera afectado. La operación ha sido un éxito por la rapidez en la que ha sido intervenida. Ahora mismo, está descansando en la habitación del final del pasillo. Está ahora mismo consciente y pueden pasar a verla de uno en uno. Tendrá que permanecer en el hospital por un tiempo, depende de su mejoría.

- Muchas gracias, doctor.

Conan fue corriendo a la habitación de (N) y entró. Cerró la puerta para que nadie les molestase.

- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. -dijo apenado Conan-.

- No tienes por qué sentirlo. -dijo en voz baja (N)- Fue culpa mía que me enfrentara desarmada a ellos.

- ¿Ellos? -Conan se impactó-.

- Llevan ropas negras que les distinguen y tú sabes perfectamente quiénes son. Van a por Kid y como me vieron con él, me dispararon a mí.

- Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo con Kid? -preguntó extrañado recordando lo que oía Conan-.

- Es que… -titubeó (N)- cuando vine a Japón hace quince años, le conocí y nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. No me pude despedir de él cuando me fui a Estados Unidos porque el hecho de que iba a ir fue tan repentino que no pude dar explicaciones a nadie y me supo mal dejarlo sin saber nada de mí. En gran parte, nuestras vidas están relacionadas y Kid, digamos, me dio la bienvenida.

- Pero, ¿había que llegar a tanto?

- Pff… no sé. Lo único que sé es que estaba haciendo recordar todos nuestros momentos y acabamos como ya sabes.

- Entonces, ¿estás enamorada de Kid?

- Él ya tiene a alguien a quien amar. Mi momento no ha llegado aún. Ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a la agencia. Ran estará muy preocupada por ti.

- Una última pregunta antes de irme, ¿qué quiso decir Kid de que tenías una pistola?

- Cógela, está en mi calcetín derecho.

Conan se acercó a los pies de (N) y remangó el pantalón por la parte derecha. Vio la pistola y la cogió como le había dicho (N).

- ¡Pero si es una pistola! -se sorprendió Conan- ¿Qué haces tú con esto?

- No es una pistola normal. Es como tu reloj, también lanza dardos anestesiantes. Me la hizo en (P) un amigo aficionado a los inventos. Y además, ¿cómo voy a tener una pistola de balas? Sólo es que me la camufló para imponer más.

- Menos mal.

Conan guardó la pistola en donde la había cogido y salió de la habitación.

- Espera, Conan. -le detuvo (N)- Llama al inspector Nakamori si está, por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Conan salió de la habitación y le dijo al inspector que entrara.

* * *

**¿Me vais a matar xD? Creo que me he pasado un pelín (solo un pelín xD), pero valdrá la pena, no os preocupéis. No sé si podré actualizar mañana o pasado, pero el sábado tendréis cap asegurado, lo que no sé es cuando será la conti, si jueves, viernes o sábado. En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 19: Confesiones parte 3. La verdad.**


	19. Cap 19: Confesiones parte 3, La verdad

**Buenaas! Ya estoy de vuelta otra vez! Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero es que no tuve ni un minuto libre y al final se me acumuló todo :S. Vamos a lo que vamos, este cap me salió algo corto y creo que mañana a primera hora (lo intentaré como sea) ponga la conti :D. Mis respuestas y empezamos de una vez xD.**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** jeje no lo sabes tú bien :D

**yei-lin:** me alegra que me digas eso :D Siempre intento subir lo más rápido que puedo, pero a veces no es posible ;)

**Moka shijagami:** jeje no te mueras ahora que todavía queda muchísimo xD.

**memoriesofkagome:** vamos por partes (me apetece aclarar esto porque creo que no me expresé del todo claro cuando lo escribí y me faltaron algunas partes):

Personajes: conoces a los más significativos como Conan, Heiji, Ran, Kogoro... por las investigaciones que hiciste antes de ir :).

Kaito: explicaré el por qué el mejor amigo de la infancia más adelante. Sabes que él es Kaito Kid por los comentarios de tu abuelo y de tu padre (aunque fueron sólo sospechas, tú intentaste descubrir quién era pero todo como a cuentagotas, no era una investigación definida).

Kudo: es lo que puede dar mayor confusión. Yo creo que al ser su aprendiz, has aprendido de él y demás. Y claro, que en el momento de que desaparezca él y aparezca Conan pues... Sexto Sentido.

Heiji: no quise parecerlo así y lo intenté decir como "transmitía algo fuerte", pero no quise decir que le gustaba y ahí, a lo mejor, me habéis podido malinterpretar. Lo quise parecer como si irradiaras confianza o algo por el estilo.

FBI: lo quise hacer como si colaboraras con ellos, pero sin llegar a pertenecer a ellos de momento. Es algo como lo que hace Conan pero más por tú cuenta.

**Me alegra que me hagáis críticas como esta para poder ir mejorando yo y el fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Confesiones parte 3. La verdad.

- ¿Necesitas algo, (N)? -preguntó algo preocupado el inspector Nakamori-.

- ¿Puedes decirle a Kaito Kuroba que venga, por favor?

- ¿A Kaito? -se extrañó el inspector- ¿De qué le conoces?

- Éramos amigos de la infancia. Por favor, llámalo.

- De acuerdo.

El inspector salió de la habitación para llamar al móvil de Kaito. Mientras, (N) estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Aprovechó los minutos que tenía para ella para ordenarlos y aclararse. "¿Sería la misma organización la que persiguen Conan y ella y la que persigue a Kaito Kid?". Era la gran pregunta que le faltaba resolver, y sólo la respondería si Kaito estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad. Ya se encontraba bastante mejor, ya no tenía mareos y podría ser capaz de ponerse de pie, pero no lo intentaría por ahora. Kaito entró a la habitación donde estaba (N). Se le cayó el mundo encima cuando vio a (N) entubada a un montón de aparatos. Pero la situación cambió cuando (N) le sonrió alegremente. Eso mejoraba mucho la situación.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kaito cabizbajo y preocupado-.

- Sí, mucho mejor. Hasta siento que estoy en condiciones de poder andar.

- Me alegro… -seguía Kaito cabizbajo-.

- Oye, tú no tienes culpa ninguna de que esté así, además de que esto no es nada. Es culpa mía por arriesgarme a que no te dispararan. Si vas a estar en ese plan, me enfadaré contigo. -dijo irónica (N)-.

Kaito se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho mejor de lo que pensaba y que no debía preocuparse. (N) era muy fuerte en este tipo de situaciones.

- Por cierto, no respondiste a la pregunta que te hice, ¿qué demonios hacías con esa pistola? -preguntó Kaito-.

- ¿A ésta te refieres? -(N) cogió la pistola que tenía metida en su calcetín y se la mostró a Kaito- Es una pistola que me hizo un amigo aficionado a los inventos. Parece una pistola pequeña de balas, pero, en realidad, dispara dardos anestesiantes. Me la hizo parecida a una pistola de balas para imponer más. -soltó una risilla (N)-.

- Oh, ya veo. -Kaito empezó a examinar la pistola con cuidado- Y, ¿cómo la recargas?

- Mi amigo me daba los cartuchos con los dardos, pero ahora me las hace un científico amigo mío.

Kaito guardó en el calcetín de (N) la pistola. Y se sentó al lado de ella para hacerle compañía.

- Kaito, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? -pidió (N) con súplica-.

- Por ti, lo que sea.

- ¿Qué sabes de ellos? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Kaito guardó un momento de silencio. No sabía si contárselo o no. No quería ponerla en peligro.

- Si no me quieres poner en peligro, ya es tarde. Ya estoy metida en él y sé como apañármelas. Esto es lo más cerca que van a llegar. -dijo (N) señalándose su herida en el pecho-.

- Verás… -Kaito se animó a contárselo. "Tal vez le pueda servir de ayuda a ella para protegerse", pensó- mi padre murió accidentalmente hace ocho años en el ensayo de un truco de magia, ¿te acuerdas?

- Perfectamente. Mi abuelo cayó en una profunda depresión y acabó muriendo por eso.

- Pues no fue un accidente.

- ¿No? -se extrañó (N)-.

- No. Una Organización lo mató haciéndolo parecer un accidente porque…

- Porque él era Kaito Kid. -completó (N)-.

- Así es. No sé cómo mi padre pudo convertirse en Kaito Kid. Perseguía una joya que se llamaba Pandora. La leyenda dice que si ves Pandora a través de la Luna mientras pasa el cometa Volley, lágrimas se derramarán y quien beba de esas lágrimas, obtendrá la inmortalidad.

- He oído algo sobre eso, pero no me esperaba que fuera verdad.

- El caso es que mi padre quería buscarla y deshacerse de ella para que no se utilizara para malos fines. La Organización lo asesinó. Yo voy a cumplir el objetivo de mi padre y eliminar a esa Organización para vengarme.

- El caso es que yo también estoy detrás de una Organización, pero no sé si es la misma que la que te persigue. Tendré que pedirle a Andrew más información. No te preocupes, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

- Gracias. Me reconforta que puedo confiar en ti para esto.

- Un último favor.

- Dime -Kaito era todo oídos-.

- Protege a Aoko porque ella te necesitará más que yo. ¿Lo prometes?

- Prometido.

Kaito no iba a decepcionar a (N). Iba a proteger a Aoko como le había pedido (N).

Los días iban pasando y siempre la visitaban Kaito, Conan y Ran. Cada día se sentía mejor, con más fuerza y más ganas de salir al mundo exterior en vez de estar empotrada en la cama. En esos días no ocurrió nada reseñable, Kaito y Conan le preguntaban sobre su pasado y (N) se lo relataba y Ran hablaba de cotilleos que surgían en clase. (N) no se quejaba, se reencontró con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Kaito; conoció a su ídolo, Shinichi Kudo, aunque convertido en un niño; y conoció a Ran, una amiga de total confianza. Además de haber conocido a otros dos detectives, Masumi Sera y Heiji Hattori, todo el mundo la quería y la trataban muy bien. Quería quedarse en Japón para vivir y ¿por qué no? Hasta ahora se las había apañado estupendamente con la casa y no tenía ningún problema. Y, si llegaba a tener alguno, podía confiar en el profesor Agasa que vivía al lado o en Ran.

* * *

**Se terminó el cap, pero recordad lo que os he dicho. Mañana a primera hora tendréis el cap siguiente.**

**Capítulo 20: Promesa Negra.**


	20. Cap 20: Promesa Negra

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el cap como os dije. Es muy determinante y creo que ya se sabe por qué xD.**

**Prisfan:** bienvenida a mi fic y espero que lo disfrutes. Aquí tienes la conti :D.

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** créeme... este cap es uno de ellos :)

**Moka shijagami:** jeje va a ser un encuentro un poco estelar, pero ya verás :D.

**¡Empezamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Promesa Negra

Después de semana y media, le dieron el alta. Los médicos le dijeron a (N) que esta semana, no asistiera a clase. (N) lo comprendió y se dirigió hacia su casa. Era lunes. Las clases habían empezado ya y (N) no se quería quedar sola en su casa. Tuvo una idea. Iría a visitar al profesor Agasa para hacerle un poco de compañía. Quería averiguar un poco más de Haibara y Conan a través de otras fuentes. Llegó a la casa del profesor y tocó el timbre. Un hombre alto vestido de negro encapuchado abrió la puerta de golpe y con un paño impregnado de cloroformo se lo puso en la cara de (N) y ésta cayó dormida. (N) sólo pudo ver la sonrisa del hombre de negro cuando ella cayó dormida. Al cabo de un rato, despertó atada a una silla con el profesor Agasa intentando despertarla. Cuando (N) despertó, se encontró a un hombre y a una mujer de negro buscando cosas en el ordenador.

- (N), ¿estás bien? -preguntó en voz baja el profesor Agasa para que no le oyeran-.

- De momento, sí.

- ¿Qué hacemos? -en voz baja- Dicen que hay algo en mi ordenador que les pertenece y han secuestrado mi casa. ¿Pueden ser ellos?

- No estoy segura. Les tendría que ver la cara.

(N) se puso a pensar una manera de poder salir de ahí. Vio al profesor Agasa y recordó el pin que lleva siempre Conan consigo. Tuvo una brillante idea.

- Agasa, ¿tienes algún pin de detective? Tengo una idea.

- Tengo uno en mi bolsillo, pero no puedo alcanzarlo.

- Déjemelo a mí.

(N) cogió el pin y empezó a hacer pequeños golpes con el dedo cortos y largos.

ooooo

Conan, en clase, sintió que le estaban llamando por el pin de detective. Sólo se escuchaban unos golpes cortos y largos: tres cortos, tres largos y tres cortos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se trataba de código Morse. Se paró a escucharlos con más detenimiento y descifró lo que quería decir:

… -… = SOS

Conan al descifrarlo dio un golpe para que supiera que lo había entendido. Después cambiaron de mensaje:

-.-. .- … .- / .- -. .- … .- = Casa Agasa

Conan al fin lo entendió. Algo grave sucedía en casa del profesor, y alguien estaba con él en problemas porque el profesor no se sabe el código morse.

- Maestra, no me encuentro bien. -dijo Conan interrumpiendo la clase-.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Conan? -preguntó preocupada la profesora-.

- Estoy mareado y me duele mucho la cabeza. -mintió Conan con mucho teatro-.

- Entonces, llamemos a tu tutor para que te recoja.

- No, no está en casa. No te preocupes, voy yo solo a casa.

- ¿Seguro, Conan?

- Sí, adios.

Conan recogió todas sus cosas y se fue corriendo de clase. Haibara sabía que había mentido y que algo grave pasaba por la mirada que tenía. Quería saber que era.

- Maestra, yo también me encuentro mal. Me voy a casa. -mintió también Haibara pero con menos teatro-.

- ¿Tú también, Haibara?

Haibara recogió sus cosas y se fue tras Conan. Lo pudo alcanzar en la puerta del colegio. Conan intentaba llamar a casa del profesor, pero estaba comunicando.

- Mierda -dijo Conan frustrado-.

- Kudo, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó preocupada Haibara-.

- El profesor está en problemas. He recibido un SOS en el pin de detective y hay alguien con él también en problemas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El profesor no sabe código Morse.

Y fueron corriendo a casa del profesor. "Espera un momento, quien está con él es…", Conan se detuvo. "Tiene que ser ella. Sólo ella pudo enviar un mensaje así." y Conan empezó a correr más rápido que antes.

- Oye, ¡Kudo! -gritó Haibara al ver que se le escapaba-.

Pero no sirvió de nada, no le escuchó y Conan siguió corriendo.

ooooo

- Ya están en camino. -dijo (N) apagando el transmisor-.

La mujer de negro se dirigió a (N) y se puso a su altura.

- No pensaba que la detective (N) viniera a esta casa. Me has sorprendido.

(N) reconoció ese rostro. Mientras le hablaba, encendió el transmisor y emitió otro mensaje a través de Morse.

-. . -. .-. - = Negro

Conan lo escuchó y no se lo podía creer. La Organización estaba en casa del profesor y los habían cogido de rehenes. Haibara había entendido el mensaje también y se agarró a Conan diciendo que no quería ir. Conan enseguida llamó a Jodie y le informó de lo que había recibido.

- Ahora mismo nos dirigimos para allá. -terminó la conversación Jodie-.

Jodie reunió a todos los agentes y les ordenó ir a casa del profesor. Mientras, Conan llevaba a Haibara a la agencia.

- Haibara, quédate aquí. No te preocupes por mí, es más importante que estés a salvo.

Haibara no pudo responderle porque Conan ya se había ido a casa del profesor.

Conan ya estaba en casa del profesor esperando a que llegaran los del FBI. A lo lejos vio el coche de Jodie que llevaba a James Black, el jefe del FBI. Conan les hizo una señal para que supieran que ese era el lugar.

ooooo

(N), mientras tanto, intentaba llegar a la pistola de su calcetín y se dio cuenta de que se la habían quitado. "No puede ser…", fue lo único que pudo pensar (N) hasta que la mujer de negro le apuntó en la cabeza con ella.

- Veo que te has dado cuenta. -dijo la mujer triunfal- No querrás que la pruebe en ti, ¿no?

- ¿Qué queréis?

- De momento… -y la mujer disparó con la pistola de (N) al profesor, dejándolo dormido- los datos de tú ya sabes quién. No hace falta que te hagas la tonta, sé cuáles son tus intenciones aquí. No te pondré barreras, my second silver bullet. Cuando hayamos encontrado lo que queríamos, os dejaremos al viejo y a ti en paz. No os haremos nada de momento, pero ten mucho ojo.

En ese momento, la mujer disparó a (N) y huyó con el hombre que la acompañó por la puerta trasera. Cuando huyeron, Jodie y Conan entraron forzando la puerta y se encontraron al profesor despertándose y a (N) que estaba dormida por el dardo que le habían disparado.

- ¿¡Estáis bien!? -gritó preocupado Conan yendo hacia ellos-.

- Yo estoy bien, ¿eh? -el profesor vio que se podía levantar de la silla y que ya no estaba atado-.

(N) tenía una navaja pequeña en sus manos. Ella habría liberado al profesor a tiempo, pero la durmieron antes de que se pudiera liberar. Ellos la desataron de la silla, la recostaron en un sofá y hablaron con el profesor Agasa de lo ocurrido cuando James estaba dentro de la casa. Al cabo de una hora (N) empezó a despertarse y relató lo ocurrido, omitiendo detalles como las últimas palabras de la mujer de negro.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Que sepáis que esto no va a quedar así, pero saldrá dentro de un tiempo jejeje. En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 21: A mí no me engañas.**


	21. Cap 21: A mí no me engañas

**Buenas! Os traigo alguna que otra mala noticia :(. La semana que viene solo actualizaré el fin de semana porque estoy atascada en un capítulo que está muy cerca de este y claro, si sigo subiendo caps y no continúo el otro, tardaré mucho más tiempo en actualizar. Lo siento! :'(. Ahora mis respuestas y empezamos.**

**Prisfan:** jaja yo también los odio. Disfruta del cap ;).

** .Black:** jaja subido :D.

**yei-lin:** jeje siempre hay que ir preparada, y más siendo detective ;).

**memoriesofkagome:** jeje no lo sabes tú bien... aunque tardará un poco :). Y llegó el gran día jejejeje!

**Moka shijagami:** jaja me gusta que me digas eso. Así sé si voy bien :).

**MitsukiYoruNekoAllen:** jaja creo que el fic te ama a ti también xD

**Empieza el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 21: A mí no me engañas.

Jodie y James abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse a su cuartel para debatir los hechos, pero Conan sabía que (N) le ocultaba algo porque había algo que no encajaba.

- Ahora cuéntame lo que pasó, (N). Sé que nos ocultas algo. -adivinó Conan-.

- Cómo te iba a engañar a ti. Es imposible. -dijo sin más remedio (N), pero feliz por poder confiar en él- Cuando durmieron al profesor Agasa, la mujer se acercó a mí y me dijo que ya sabía mis intenciones y que andara con mucho ojo. No quería contarsélo porque sé que me meteran en un programa de protección de testigos y quiero seguir investigando como quien soy, no con una identidad inventada por el FBI. Sé que es arriesgado, pero confío en mis posibilidades.

- ¿De qué mujer se trataba como para que la reconocieras?

- Tú la conoces de sobra. -(N) miró al techo de la casa- A secret makes a woman, woman.

- ¿¡Vermouth!? -le cambió la cara a Conan-.

- La reconocí por su mirada. Es muy difícil olvidar una mirada así. Además, me llamó 'my second silver bullet'… ya me imagino yo quién es el primero. -miró de reojo a Conan-.

- ¿Y sabes quién era el otro tipo?

- No se giró ninguna vez. Ni siquiera cuando Vermouth disparó al profesor… ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda… tengo las huellas dactilares de Vermouth.

- ¿¡Quéeee!? -no se lo creía Conan-.

- Le puse al mango de la pistola un adhesivo ultrafino que no se pega a los dedos, pero que marca las huellas dactilares. Además, ella no llevaba guantes cuando disparó al profesor. Sólo hay que examinarlas y… -(N) sacó la pistola de su calcetín y vio una nota que había pegado Vermouth al mango-.

'Ingenioso, muy ingenioso tu truco con el mango de la pistola, my second silver bullet. No me lo esperaba. Menos mal que llevaba guantes transparentes. Bye.'

- Mierda. -se decepcionó (N)- ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto sin dejar huella? Puag, ahora tendré que quitárselo cuando no ha servido para nada. Profesor, ¿me puede hacer una recarga nueva?

- Por supuesto.

Conan se sorprendía cada vez más con (N). Era muy precavida y lo tenía todo bastante preparado por si sucedía alguna vez. La verdad es que le gustaba su manera de actuar ante las situaciones comprometidas y le parecía mentira que hubiera aprendido de él.

ooooo

Haibara volvió cuando vio al FBI pasar con sus coches. Tener que volver andando a la casa del profesor no le hacía mucha gracia, pero sabía que no volverían a por ella. Llegó a la casa del profesor y tuvo la sensación de que la espiaban. Un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Se giró para asegurarse si era cierta esa sensación y no vio nada sospechoso. Se relajó un poco, pero la sensación no atenuaba.

ooooo

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me marche. Tengo cosas que hacer. -se despidió (N)-.

- ¿Ya te vas? -dijo Conan-.

- Sí. Adios.

Cuando (N) salió de la casa del profesor, se encontró con Haibara y (N) dejó que pasara primero. (N) se dio cuenta de que algo había sucedido por la cara que tenía. La tenía escondida en sus ropas y lo que pudo ver de su cara, mostraba una sensación de espanto y miedo. Ella pensó que se trataría de que alguien la vigilaba por la tranquilidad que tenía cuando entraba a la casa. (N) revisó disimulando todas las calles y rincones de los alrededores de la casa y no encontró nada sospechoso. Se marchó rápido a su casa para poder investigar en los documentos del FBI sobre Vermouth. "¿Cómo sabía que vine a Japón para investigarles? Es imposible que lo supiera.", se repetía (N). Nada más llegar a su casa, encendió el ordenador y entró en los archivos del FBI.

ooooo

- ¿Ya has vuelto, Haibara? -se sorprendió Conan-.

- Sí… -intentó disimular su temor Haibara-.

- Ai, ¿qué te pasa? -se extrañó el profesor al ver la cara de Haibara-.

- Nada que os interese. -respondió Haibara con la misma frialdad de todos los días-.

Haibara se fue al sótano para estar en el ordenador y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Conan y Agasa se miraron y dijeron al unísono:

- Mujeres…

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado porque lo más seguro que hasta dentro de una semana no actualizo, aunque, si me desatasco, actualice antes. Eso es lo que espero, vamos. En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 22: Conversaciones telefónicas.**


	22. Cap 22: Conversaciones telefónicas

**Ya estoy de vuelta! Os traigo una buena noticia y otra mala, ¿por cuál empezamos? Creo que mejor por la buena así que: me he desatascado! xD. Me costó lo mío y estoy super feliz de poder continuar. Creía que no iba a acabar nunca xD. Y ahora la mala ¡Oooh!: aunque me haya desatascado, no puedo avanzar como lo hacía antes, por lo que seguiré actualizando sólo los fines de semana. Mis respuestas y empezamos ;).**

**MitsukiYoruNekoAllen:** jeje es la primera vez en todo el fic que me pasa lo del atasco. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir para mis lector s :D.

**memoriesofkagome:** jaja sí que empezamos con los dolores de cabeza xD. Pero muuuuuucho más adelante se sabrá por qué. Y Vermouth es Vermouth, qué lista que es la tía xDD.

**danitax-chan:** siento que haya salido tan corto (yo también me di cuenta), pero no sabía como ampliarlo y al final lo tuve que dejar así.

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki:** bienvenido a mi fic! :D

**Empezamos! ;D.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Conversaciones telefónicas.

(N) no descubrió nada nuevo sobre Vermouth. Sólo encontró información sobre ella que ya sabía. "Entiendo que sepa la identidad de Haibara, el parecido es razonable; pero, ¿cómo sabía la mía?¿Cómo supo que vine a derrotarlos?", reflexionaba (N). Eran preguntas que no tenían una respuesta definida.

ooooo En un Porsche 356 A negro ooooo

- ¿Has cumplido con tu misión? -le preguntó Gin a Vermouth-.

- Sí. Ha habido dos personas en la sala; pero, les he dormido y no han visto mi cara.

- ¿Por qué no los has matado? -preguntó Vodka-.

- Porque son muy amigos de la policía. Dejaríamos muchas pistas si los matábamos. -dijo convencida de sus palabras Vermouth- "Quiero ver como os desenvolvéis, my silver bullets" -pensó Vermouth-.

La misión era ir a un laboratorio para obtener información sobre un componente del APTX 4869, pero Vermouth prefirió ir a casa de Agase a obtener información del ordenador de Haibara. Obviamente, fue sola allí (N/a: me refiero a que no fue con Gin ni con Vodka) y la recogieron en un punto de encuentro en las afueras de la ciudad. Vermouth sabía que ellos no se darían cuenta porque no tenían que pasar por la puerta para ir a cualquier sitio y quiso arriesgar sabiendo que le iría como ella pensaba.

El resto del trayecto se mantuvo un silencio inquietante.

ooooo

(N) se preparó un té y un sándwich para poder descansar un poco. No era normal que nada más recibir el alta del hospital fuera retenida en casa del profesor por la Organización. Necesitaba un respiro y relajarse lo que quedaba de semana. Además, le vendrá bien el guardar reposo esa semana para poder seguir investigando. Ran le llevaría todos los días a su casa los apuntes y los deberes de clase para compensarle el no haber podido ir a visitarla en el hospital por varios compromisos que ha tenido toda esa semana. Sonó el teléfono. (N) no se esperaba ninguna llamada; pero, aun así, respondió:

- ¿Sí? -preguntó (N)-.

- Hey, (N). ¿Qué tal todo? Me han contado sobre tu ingreso en el hospital y todo lo sucedido. -una voz muy conocida le hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono-.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número? Cuando viniste no te lo di.

- Eso… Kudo me lo dio por si te necesitaba y se me ocurrió una idea. -siguió hablando- ¿Por qué no os venís Ran, Kudo y tú a Osaka? Sería este fin de semana.

- ¡Me encantaría! -exclamó (N)- Fui hace quince años y no me acuerdo de cómo es la ciudad. Por mí, nos íbamos ahora mismo.

- De acuerdo. Díselo también a Kudo que no me he podido contactar con él. Adios.

- Adios.

(N) colgó el teléfono. Al fin podía ir a Osaka. Osaka era una ciudad que, cuando fue, le gustó mucho, casi tanto como Tokio. Tenía muchas ganas de ir porque quería recordar aquellos lugares que visitó de pequeña y que le traen tan buenos recuerdos.

ooooo

Conan se fue de la casa del profesor para dirigirse a la agencia. Mientras iba caminando, le sonó el teléfono. Era (N).

- Hola, (N).

- Hey, Kudo. Me ha llamado Hattori para que este fin de semana fuéramos a Osaka de visita. Si quieres, el sábado cogemos el tren de Osaka a primera hora. ¿Qué te parece?

- Por mí, vale. Entonces quedamos en la estación a las 8h.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

- Adios.

Conan colgó el teléfono. No entendía por qué le había llamado (N) para decirle que iban a Osaka y no Heiji. Revisó las llamadas perdidas y encontró tres llamadas de Heiji. "Claro, cuando fui a casa del profesor, dejé el móvil en silencio y cuando salí, le puse el sonido. No me he dado cuenta de las llamadas de Heiji.", pensó Conan con una cara de tonto y con una gotita en la cabeza.

ooooo

(N) siguió comiéndose el aperitivo, mientras veía las noticias del día. Estaba anocheciendo y no tenía ganas de prepararse la cena. Llamaría a su madre para informarle de todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Sí? -se oyó una voz adulta femenina-.

- ¡Hola, mamá!

- Ains, hija, ¿cómo has estado? Hace bastante que no me llamas y me preocupé de ti.

- Si te lo cuento, ¿me prometes que no te vas a desesperar ni a ponerte histérica ni a regañarme ni nada parecido?

- Vale, vale, pero cuéntame que te ha pasado.

- El caso es que… fui a atrapar a Kaito Kid y me disparó un francotirador. Pero, ¡no me pasó nada! Estuve en el hospital ingresada una semana y media y estoy vivita y coleando.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Qué te han disparado!? -(N) tuvo que despegar el auricular del teléfono por los gritos de su madre- ¿¡Y no me dices nada!?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estaba bien y no había motivos como para alarmarse así. El médico dijo que guardara reposo en casa y no fuera al instituto. No te preocupes. -(N) intentó calmar la situación-.

- De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez que te pase algo, cojo un avión y me voy para allá.

- Entonces no te digo nada. -contraatacó (N)- No quiero que vengas bajo ningún concepto. Además, ya tengo a gente que me cuida muy bien. No necesito que vengas.

- Prométeme que me vas a contar todo lo que te pasa.

- De acuerdo… -dijo resignada (N)- te cuelgo ya, mamá. Adios.

- Adios, hija. Cuídate.

Cuando (N) colgó, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿(N)?

- Sí, soy yo.

- Mañana quiero que vengas a la casa de Jodie para hablar sobre el asunto del secuestro en la casa de Agasa. Mañana por la mañana a las 10 en la puerta. Adios.

- Adios.

(N) colgó. Era la voz de James, pero no entendía por qué la iba a citar en casa de Jodie para hablar del tema del secuestro del profesor y ella. Su Sexto Sentido le decía que se habían enterado de lo de Vermouth y se lo iba a tener que contar. (N) no quería pertenecer al programa de protección de testigos ni por asomo, formaba parte del FBI, aunque trabajaba aparte, y no tenía por qué pertenecer al programa. Quería ser quien era, sin ser suplantada por una identidad diferente.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Mañana pondré la conti, mientras tanto, os las apañáis con el adelanto ;). En el próximo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 23: No al Programa, sí a los Shonen Tantei.**


	23. Cap 23: No al Programa, sí a los ST

**Holaaa! Os traigo un capítulo nuevo! xD. Hoy tengo poco que contar, sólo que hasta el fin de semana que viene no actualizo :(. Mis respuestas y empezamos ya.**

**Moka shijagami:** jeje creo que te van a intrigar todos los caps ;).

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** me alegro!

**danitax-chan:** jaja no sabía que título ponerle y se me ocurrió esa idea xD.

**Empezamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 23: No al Programa, sí a los Shonen Tantei.

Martes. (N) no podía esperar a que llegara el sábado para irse con Ran y Conan a Osaka. Esa ciudad le traería muchos recuerdos y estaba muy nerviosa por ello. Se vistió y desayunó en la cocina para luego dirigirse a casa de Jodie. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir, pero habría que hacerlo, no quería levantar más sospechas. Cerró la puerta de la casa y la verja y se dirigió a casa de Jodie. Eran las 9:45h.

ooooo

Ya en clase, a Haibara se la veía inquieta. No hacía nada más que mirar por la ventana todo el tiempo, como queriendo buscar a alguien y Conan lo notó.

- Haibara, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó en voz baja Conan-.  
- Es que ayer… -a Haibara se le cambió la cara- tuve la sensación de que me perseguía alguien y todavía tengo esa sensación.

Conan miró también por la ventana, pero no vio a nadie. A quien sí vio es a (N) pasando por la puerta del colegio. Conan utilizó sus gafas para ampliar la vista hacia (N). La vio como un poco nerviosa parada enfrente de la puerta del colegio. Conan pensó que a lo mejor lo estaba buscando; pero, de repente, (N) siguió caminando hacia delante. "¿Qué le pasará?", se preguntó Conan.

- Edogawa, ¿te pasa algo? -le preguntó la profesora interrumpiendo la clase-.  
- No, nada. No se preocupe.  
- Kudo, ¿qué has visto? -preguntó por lo bajo Haibara cuando la profesora reanudó la clase-.  
- (N) estaba con el gesto preocupado frente a la puerta del colegio. No sé lo que le pasará para estar así.  
- Entonces, ¿no has visto a nadie sospechoso?  
- No. Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

ooooo

(N) llegó a casa de Jodie. Tocó el timbre y James salió a recibirla.

- Por favor, pasa. -le ofreció James-.

(N) entró a la casa y se dirigió al salón donde tuvo su reunión con Jodie para hablarle de lo que sabía de la Organización. Se sentó en un sillón y Jodie y James en un sofá.

- (N), cuéntanos la verdad. ¿Qué pasó ese día? Por lo que dijiste, te secuestraron la Organización a ti y al profesor en la casa de Agasa. Declaraste que no reconociste a la mujer que parecía la que controlaba la operación; pero, no te creo. Creo que sabes perfectamente de quién se trataba -mencionó James-.  
- Vale, me rindo. Esa mujer que mencionas era Vermouth. Sabe por qué estoy aquí y me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con mis movimientos. También me llamó 'my second silver bullet'.  
- Ya veo. Tendrás que pertenecer al Programa Especial para Testigos.  
- ¡No! ¡De eso nada! -(N) se levantó bruscamente del sillón- Yo he venido aquí por mi propia voluntad y porque os lo ha dicho Andrew. Estoy haciendo una vida nueva con amigos nuevos y porque Vermouth me conozca no voy a cambiar quién soy. Yo he venido aquí voluntariamente y yo decidiré lo que quiera. -dijo tajante (N)-.  
- Ella tiene razón, James. -intentó apoyarla Jodie- Ella decidió venir por su propio pie, no podemos atarla a nosotros porque no sería lo mejor.  
- Pero está sola. No quiere la ayuda del FBI.  
- Me las sé apañar muy bien sola, además de que no lo estoy.

Dicho esto, (N) cogió su bolso y se marchó de la casa de Jodie sin decir nada más.

- Jodie, ¿crees que esto es lo mejor? -dijo resignado James-.  
- Yo creo que sí. No la podemos forzar a pertenecer a un programa cuando ella tiene las ideas claras. Además, creo que ella no nos lo dijo por esto mismo, por no pertenecer al programa. Tenemos que ser pacientes.  
- ¿En serio crees que no nos lo dijo por el programa?  
- Así es, tenemos que confiar más en ella. Nos podrá ayudar bastante y por las palabras que nos ha dicho (N), Vermouth también lo cree.  
- Es verdad, esas palabras...  
- Creo que si Shu (N/a: para los que no sepan quién es, Shuichi Akai) estuviera aquí, diría que confiáramos en ella. En parte, tiene la misma actitud y perspicacia que él.

En casa de Jodie se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Jodie todavía añoraba a Akai e intentaba no olvidarle, pasara lo que pasara.

ooooo

"Lo sabía. Querían que perteneciera al Programa. Menos mal que de momento no me van a forzar." pensaba (N) de camino a su casa. Mientras caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se oyó un timbre de finalización de las clases. (N) despertó de sus pensamientos y miró expectante a su izquierda. Era el colegio Teitan, el que dio por finalizadas las clases y un grupo de tres niños y dos niñas salían del centro. Era el grupo de Conan y Haibara, conocido también como La Liga de Detectives Juveniles (N/a: para abreviar, mejor Shonen Tantei). (N) dejó de andar y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta del colegio esperando a que llegaran Conan y Haibara. Conan la vio y se acercó a ella.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, (N)? -preguntó Conan con curiosidad-.  
- Ahora después te lo cuento -dijo (N) guiñando un ojo-.  
- Conan, ¿quién es esta chica? -preguntó Ayumi-.  
- Ay, no me he presentado. -dijo (N) llevándose la mano a la cabeza en señal de despiste- Me llamo (N-A) y soy detective, aunque me podéis llamar (N). No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, me resulta incómodo.  
- Ahh... -dijeron enterados los Shonen Tantei-.  
- ¡Ah! -exclamó de repente Mitsushiko- ¡Tú eres la detective juvenil extranjera a la que le hicieron una entrevista hace dos semanas!  
- ¡Qué bien que te acuerdes de mí! -se alegró (N) siguiéndole el rollo-.  
- ¿El qué, Mitsushiko? -preguntaron Ayumi y Genta a la vez-.  
- (N) es una detective juvenil muy famosa en su país. Ha resuelto muchos casos y es muy fan de Shinichi Kudo. Tanto que dice que es su aprendiz.  
- Has dado en el clavo. -volvió a guiñar el ojo, pero ahora, hacia Mitsushiko- Veo que viste la entrevista tú también.  
- ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Conan? -preguntó Genta-.

(N) se detuvo un momento. No se esperaba que le hicieran esa pregunta. Buscó una excusa rápida.

- Quería conocer al detective Kogoro Mouri. En mi país es muy famoso, por lo que conocí también a Ran y a Conan. -intentó disimular su sorpresa (N)- Conan, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta la agencia?  
- Vale.

(N) zanjó la conversación. No quería que le hicieran más preguntas de ese tipo y acompañó a Conan hasta su casa sin los Shonen Tantei.

- ¿Por qué estabas frente a la puerta del colegio antes? -preguntó Conan rompiendo el hielo-.  
- James me citó en casa de Jodie para hablar sobre el secuestro y me propuso pertenecer al Programa de Protección de Testigos...  
- Y, obviamente, lo rechazaste. -concluyó Conan-.  
- Así es y ya te conté mis motivos. Yo he venido aquí con mi propia identidad para detener a la Organización. No quiero tener otra después de estar tan cerca de ellos y separarme de vosotros. No podría soportarlo. -(N) agachó la cabeza-.  
- Te entiendo. -fue lo único que supo decir Conan-.

Llegaron a la agencia y allí se separaron para que (N) pudiera llegar a su casa.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí porque hasta el sábado no hay más. Por ahora, os tendréis que conformar con el adelanto :D. Y en el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 24: Osaka parte 1. Viaje.**


	24. Cap 24: Osaka parte 1, Viaje

**Buenaas! Ya llegó el sábado y el momento de colgar el cap! :D. Me ha salido bastante largo, la verdad, y mañana intentaré actualizar (aunque me sea casi imposible). Empezamos que esta larga saga sobre Osaka, aunque fui bastante rápida con los días porque sería meter relleno y no me gusta ;). Mis respuestas y empezamos!**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** aquí tienes el cap ;).

**LaylaDeath:** por supuesto que puedes ser fan mía! Faltaría más... Me tendré que currar los casos porque un fic de DC sin casos no es de DC xD. Bienvenida!

**memoriesofkagome:** jeje habrá que esperar al anime para saber lo que pasa... Y en Osaka... Conan, Heiji y tú... algo tiene que pasar xD.

**danitax-chan:** no sabes tú lo mal que me sienta a mí... a mi me fastidia también eso de que nadie actualiza, pero es que si voy subiendo los capítulos que tengo, habrá un momento en el que me haya pillado el toro y me tire un mes sin actualizar y no quiero que pase eso :(. Y estoy siendo bastante buena, al principio del fic, dije que actualizaría cada dos semanas y estoy colgando dos caps por semana. Además, aprovecho cuando duermo para aclarar las ideas del fic xD.

**yei-lin:** jeje... Sábado! xD

**Moka shijagami:** pues nos vamos a Osaka! xD

**Empezamos! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Osaka parte 1. Viaje.

Fueron pasando los días. No ocurría nada especial y todo seguía su curso: (N) guardaba reposo en su casa y aprovechaba para seguir su investigación de la Organización, Conan y Ran asistían a sus clases sin ningún percance, a Kogoro no se le presentaba ninguna ocasión de algún caso… hasta que llegó el sábado.

- Buaah, ¿qué hora es? -se levantó perezosa (N) de la cama- Las 7. Tengo que prepararme para llegar a la estación a las 8.

(N) se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el aseo. Después, se preparó su desayuno de todos los días, una tostada y un vaso de leche. Se vistió. Eran las 7:45h y se tardaba en llegar a la estació un cuarto de hora.

- ¡Justo! -se alegró (N)- Me marcho ya.

(N) cogió sus pequeñas maletas y se dirigió hacia la estación. Se irían a quedar en Osaka el fin de semana entero, por lo que había que llevarse alguna que otra maleta.

ooooo

- Papá, nos vamos a las 7:50h de aquí. ¿Puedes darte más prisa? -le decía Ran a su padre-.

- Espérate a que encuentre la radio. -se quejaba Kogoro-.

Eran las 7:30h y ya estaban hechos unos nervios. Conan se quedaba perplejo por la situación, Ran regqñando a su padre y Kogoro buscando por toda la agencia su radio. Conan no se lo creía.

- Ran, ¿has llamado al taxi? -le preguntó Conan dulcemente para bajar la tensión-.

- Ahora lo llamo.

No arreglaba nada. Kogoro estaba cada vez más desesperado por encontrar su radio. Hasta ha dejado la estantería hecha un desastre por el desorden de los libros. Las 7:45h, todavía no habían llamado al taxi y la situación seguía igual. "¿Para qué querrá su radio? Si no va a venir a Osaka. Ha quedado para jugar al mahjong esta noche y al tío le apetecía tanto a ir que no iría a Osaka por eso.", pensaba Conan.

- Tío, ¿para qué quieres tu radio? -se acercó Conan a Kogoro-.

- La carrera de caballos empieza a las 8 y no encuentro la radio para poder escucharlo. -ni siquiera Kogoro miraba a Conan-.

- Papá, da igual. Ya te enterarás cuando vuelvas de cómo han quedado. -detuvo la búsqueda de Kogoro-.

- ¡Nooo! -se quejaba desconsolado Kogoro-.

Al fin pudieron Ran y Conan marcharse con Kogoro hacia la estación. Llegarían algo tarde porque salieron de casa a las 7:55h y se tardaba más de cinco minutos en coche hasta la estación.

ooooo

Las 8. (N) ya estaba esperando en la estación y mirando su reloj. De repente vio que llegaban una chica de su edad que regañaba a su padre y un niño de unos 7 años con gafas que iba por delante de ellos sin querer saber nada de la discusión. "Son ellos", pensó (N) con una sonrisa y saludándolos desde lejos. Conan la vio y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella. Ran se dio cuenta de que Conan se alejaba, miró hacia delante y vio a (N) saludándola. Dejó de discutir con Kogoro y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

- Creo que es mejor que subamos ya al tren. -dijo (N) señalando al tren que iba a partir dentro de poco-.

- De acuerdo. Vamos Conan. -dijo Ran- Adios papá.

- Adios.

Kogoro se fue corriendo hacia la agencia para poder ver la carrera de caballos y (N), Ran y Conan se subieron al tren con rumbo a Osaka. En el tren, (N) sacó de su bolso un libro, "Asesinato en el Orient Express" de Agatha Christie y se puso a leer porque todavía quedaba una hora de viaje.

- Hércules Poirot… -mencionó Conan-.

- Así es. Me encanta este libro y no me canso nunca de leerlo. Creo que es la cuarta vez que lo leo.

- ¿Y no te aburre un poco después de leerlo tantas veces? -preguntó Ran-.

- Que va. Siempre que lo leo, me fascina. Además, es un regalo de mi padre que me hizo hace algunos años y todos los años lo leo. ¿Quién es tu detective favorito, Conan?

- Mi preferido es Sherlock Holmes.

- ¡Anda! ¡El mío también! Aunque hace unos años que no lo leo. Estar tan liada con los casos me ha hecho olvidar mi afición por los libros. Es lo que hay.

- El de Shinichi también es Sherlock Holmes. -dijo Ran- Su casa está llena de libros de misterio y detectives. La tendrías que ver. -dijo emocionada Ran-.

- ¡Es verdad! No he visitado su casa aún. ¿El lunes por la tarde podríamos ir?

- Sí, además, tengo que limpiar su casa con Sonoko que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. Si quieres vente y ayúdanos.

- ¡Bien! -exclamó (N) llena de felicidad-.

- ¡Ay! Se me olvidaba que ya estaban ocupando la casa. -dijo Ran cayendo en la cuenta-.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ocupando? -(N) miró de reojo a Conan-.

- Sí. -dijo de repente Conan- Shinichi me dijo que se podía quedar en la casa porque la de él se quemó en un incendio.

- Y, ¿quién diablos es? -ahora (N) dirigió toda su atención en Conan-.

- Se llama Subaru Okiya.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. (N) se relajó algo y comenzó a pensar, "¿Por qué dejaría que alguien desconocido viva en su casa? ¿No se da cuenta que podría ser parte de la Organización? Yo creo que Kudo no es tan tonto como para hacer algo así. Algo tiene que tener esa persona como para que Kudo le deje estar en su casa.", reflexionaba (N). Conan se percató de que (N) estaba pensando y sabía que iba a tener que contárselo tarde o temprano, pero se mantendría firme en su postura. No podía decirle nada a nadie, al menos, de momento, sería demasiado arriesgado si pronunciaba palabra. Además, Conan tenía la sensación de que (N) le ocultaba algo sobre Kaito Kid y él no tenía por qué soltar prenda si ella tampoco lo hacía.

Al fin llegó el tren a Osaka. Ran y (N) se dispusieron a coger sus cosas y Conan salió por delante. Cuando Conan bajó, miraba a todos los lados buscando a Heiji que, supuestamente, estarían allí para recibirles. De repente, alguien agarró a Conan por la boca y los ojos y se lo llevó. Ran y (N) bajaron del tren y se dieron cuenta de que Conan no estaba.

- ¿Dónde está Conan? -se empezó a preocupar Ran-.

- Sigamos caminando. A lo mejor ha avanzado más por la cantidad de gente que hay aquí.

(N) y Ran se alejaron más del tren y buscaron con la mirada a Conan, pero no encontraron nada. (N) se dio cuenta de que se veía algo de una visera de una gorra detrás de un edificio de aseos y (N) sacó una sonrisa de confianza.

- Serán detectives y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no sirven para esto. -dijo (N) medio riendo-.

Ran se giró para mirarla y vio que (N) se acercaba a los servicios. De repente, salen Heiji y Conan descubiertos de su escondite. Ran llevó las cosas y se acercó a los tres detectives.

- Qué malo que eres escondiéndote, Hattori. -dijo (N) rebosante de confianza-.

- Con que estábais escondidos, ¿eh? -dijo Ran feliz al saber que no había pasado nada- ¿Y Kazuha?

- Ha ido al servicio. Ahora saldrá. -contestó Heiji-.

Eran las 10:25h y (N) tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver Osaka. Kazuha salió del servicio y saludó a todos, en especial a Ran que tenía muchas ganas de volverla a ver.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? -dijo Heiji cortando el ambiente-.

- Sí, vamos. -concluyó (N)-.

Se marcharon hacia la salida de la estación y (N) alucinó con Osaka. Hacía años que no la veía y ahora recordaba todos esos momentos que pasó en su viaje a Osaka con su familia. Heiji y Conan vieron el rostro de felicidad que tenía (N) y sacaron el pulgar el uno al otro. Kazuha estaba bastante celosa. Pensar que Heiji le había hecho un favor a (N) trayéndola a Osaka y ver su rostro de felicidad, la hacía impotente. En cambio, Ran se sentía feliz de que (N) estuviera así.

- Me encanta. Muchas gracias Hattori por invitarme a venir. -a (N) se le humedecían los ojos de la ilusión-.

- No hay de qué. Si quieres me puedes llamar Heiji, no hace falta que me sigas llamando Hattori. -confesó Heiji-.

- De acuerdo. -sonrió (N)-.

Heiji se sonrojó cuando (N) le sonrió y Kazuha estaba que echaba chispas. No podía creer que se tomara esas confianzas con Heiji desde el primer día. No, no podía. Kazuha cogió la mano de Heiji y le alejó del grupo para hablar con él.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? -preguntó enojada Kazuha-.

- ¿Comportarme cómo? -preguntó extrañado por la pregunta Heiji-.

- ¿Por qué la tratas tan bien a ella y dejas que tenga esas confianzas contigo? -aclaró Kazuha-.

- No me digas que estás celosa. -le salió una risilla tonta a Heiji-.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a estar yo celosa? -se sonrojó Kazuha-.

- Bah, da igual. La trato así porque es una chica que me cayó bien desde el primer momento y supe que tenía muchas ganas de venir a Osaka, por eso la invité.

- Ah…

Kazuha cogió la mano de Heiji y lo llevó a la fuerza de vuelta al grupo queriendo aparentar que no le pasaba nada. Heiji notó que Kazuha estaba celosa de (N), no entendía por qué; pero, no quería que acabaran mal.

- Vámonos al Castillo de Osaka -dijo Heiji acercándose a los otros tres- Seguro que a (N) le hará mucha ilusión ir.

Se encaminaron hacia el Castillo de Osaka y a (N) le encantó verlo desde tan cerca.

- ¡Uau! Me encanta -dijo (N) impresionada-.

En ese momento (N) empezó a recordar su visita al Castillo cuando tenía 6 años. Se veía a ella correteando por el lugar y sus padres estaban felices y despreocupados de su trabajo, en definitiva, pasándoselo bien. Ahora estaban demasiado ocupados como para tomarse esas libertades y poder disfrutar con su hija en los viajes y demás.

(N) intentó deshacerse de esos recuerdos porque ahora tenía que disfrutar con Heiji, Conan, Ran y Kazuha. No podía ponerse ahora en modo sentimental.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí porque ha dado para mucho xD. El siguiente cap está en clave, pero creo que daréis con la trama del cap jejeje. En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 25: Osaka parte 2. oKOnomiyaki**


	25. Cap 25: Osaka parte 2, oKOnomiyaki

**Buenaaaas! Siento micho, mucho, mucho no haber actualizado el domingo de la semana pasada pero no me dejaba subir el cap... no sé por qué... Y traigo alguna que otra mala noticia :(. Lo más seguro es que mañana no actualice porque todavía no he terminado el cap :( y estoy intentando hacer caps para el "Maratón Navideño" jeje. Lo siento mucho no poder actualizar mañana, pero mejor un cap a la semana que cada dos o más semanas :).**

**danitax-chan:** no te preocupes! Si es solo contestarte y me lo he tomado con algo de humor. Y, además, seguro que más de la mitad que leen mi fic se preguntará lo mismo :). Don't worry, be happy :D.

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** a mi también me gusta mucho :D.

**LaylaDeath:** jaja a mi también me pasa, pero cuando los escribes se te hacen eternos xD.

**yei-lin:** jaja tenías seis años, habrá que hacerlo bien correteando por todos lados sin parar xDD.

**memoriesofkagome:** calcar no, este me lo he currado yo solita xDD. Que me ha costado mucho escribirlo jeje.

**Por lo que he visto, nadie se ha percatado del mensaje del título. Y eso que lo quise poner como adelanto... Empezamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 25: Osaka parte 2. oKOnomiyaki

Después, se dirigieron al Umeda Sky para ver las vistas de Osaka. Heiji le hizo un poco de guía señalando los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad.

- ¡Increíble! Hacía tiempo que no veía unas vistas así. -a (N) le brillaron los ojos de la emoción-.

- Jeje, ¡esto es Osaka! -anunció Heiji-.

Pasaron la mañana visitando los lugares más conocidos de Osaka y se fueron a comer a un restaurante de okonomiyaki que les había recomendado Heiji.

Entraron en el restaurante. Dentro había un grupo de cuatro personas que parecían ser compañeros de trabajo. Heiji se fue a hablar con el cocinero porque era muy amigo suyo. Los cuatro hombres estaban algo borrachos brindando con jarras de un litro llenas de cerveza. "Jeje, ¿a quién me recuerda estos?", pensó con ironía Conan.

El cocinero les ofreció una mesa para cinco personas y se acomodaron.

- ¿Qué quieren para comer? -preguntó el camarero sacando su libreta-.

- Ponga cinco okonomiyakis para hacer, por favor. -dijo Heiji adelantándose a la respuesta de los demás-.

El camarero se dirigió a la cocina. Los cinco se dieron cuenta de que el grupo de al lado pidió también okonomiyaki para comer. Enseguida les trajeron a ellos la plancha y los ingredientes para hacer los okonomiyakis.

- ¡Empecemos! -gritó Heiji- Primero los invitados, ¿de qué lo queréis?

- Yo lo quiero con queso, carne, mochi (N/a: pastelitos de arroz, para quien no lo sepa) y verduras. La salsa de okonomiyaki. -dijo Conan-.

- Ponme a mí uno igual. -dijo (N)-.

- Yo también uno igual, pero con kimchi. -le siguió Ran-.

Heiji se puso a hacer okonomiyakis a tutiplén. Ran, Conan y (N) se quedaron impactados al ver que Heiji y Kazuha se habían echado todos los ingredientes.

- Qué brutos que sois... -dijo Conan-.

Mientras se comían sus okonomiyakis, se escuchó a un hombre ahogándose y los tres detectives se pusieron en pie mirando la terrible escena. Se cayó al suelo y Heiji le tomó el pulso. Estaba muerto. Conan ordenó a Ran que llamase a la policía inmediatamente y Ran no se lo pensó dos veces. (N) acercó su cara a la del hombre fallecido y percibió un olor a almendras que salía de su boca.

- Cianuro potásico. -alcanzó decir (N) y alejó su cara de la del fallecido-.

- Tienes razón. -concluyó Heiji-.

La policía llegó al local. El inspector Otaki apareció por la puerta del restaurante.

- Vaya, Heiji. No me esperaba verte aquí con todos. -dijo sorprendido el inspector Otaki al ver también a Conan- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Este grupo de tres hombres estaban comiendo okonomiyaki con la víctima cuando fue envenenada. -dijo (N) en su postura de pensar-.

- ¿Y tú eres...? -preguntó Otaki-.

- Me llamo (N) y soy detective, al igual que Heiji.

- Ya veo... -se aclaró el inspector- Y esto es, ¿suicidio u homicidio?

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que analice todos los objetos para saber la procedencia del veneno. -concluyó (N)-.

- Ah, sí, es verdad.

El inspector Otaki ordenó a los forenses a analizar todos los objetos de la mesa y que cachearan a los tres compañeros que estaban con él. En ese momento Heiji se puso a hablar con Conan en voz baja mientras (N) observaba el lugar. Al cabo de un rato, un forense se acercó al inspector Otaki diciendo que tenía los resultados de la autopsia y el análisis. Heiji, Conan y (N) se acercaron rápidamente al inspector Otaki para escuchar los resultados.

- La causa de la muerte es la ingestión de cianuro potásico y en los resultados del análisis de la escena del crimen hemos encontrado restos de cianuro en la mayonesa que había en la mesa y en el okonomiyaki de la víctima. -anunció el forense-.

- ¿En el bol de mayonesa también? -preguntó sorprendido el inspector-.

- Así es. Sólo lo hemos encontrado en esos dos sitios. Además de que la mayonesa era algo extraña. -informó el forense-.

- ¿Extraña? -preguntó el inspector- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Había un exceso de sal yodada en la mayonesa. -contestó el forense- Es muy raro que en una mayonesa de fábrica viniera con exceso de sal.

- Tienes razón. -empezó a pensar el inspector- ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe por qué?

- El jefe tenía deficiencia de yodo. Por eso necesitaba tomar sal con yodo constantemente. Siempre lo hace con la mayonesa. -constestó Yamada-.

- Entonces no hubo manera de controlar de que la víctima tomara el veneno... -dijo Heiji medio susurrando-.

- Ya veo… entonces, pasemos a conocer a los sospechosos. La víctima se llama Tomohisa Tanaka y vino a comer a este restaurante con sus compañeros de empresa Hikari Kimura, Aoi Yamada y Hayato Abe y el cocinero Yakumo Ito por ser quien puso la mayonesa en el bol. Empecemos con el cocinero Yamuto Ito.

- Yo tan solo puse la mayonesa en el bol. Ya sé que Tanaka venía mucho por aquí a comer, pero no tengo nada contra él.

- Ahora el señor Hikari Kimura… -dijo el inspector Otaki-.

- Yo fui quién cogió el bol de mayonesa de la barra. Me entró muchas ganas de ir al servicio y le dije a Aoi que lo llevara él a la mesa.

- Sí, él me lo dio. -continuó Yamada- Pero tan solo lo dejé en la mesa. No tuve tiempo de colocar el veneno.

- ¿Y usted, señor Abe? -prosiguió Otaki-.

- Yo le eché la mayonesa al okonomiyaki de Tanaka.

- ¿Por qué no se la echó él? -preguntó extrañado el inspector-.

- Es que… -quiso intentar decirlo Abe-.

- ¡Porque era un tacaño y un egoísta! -gritó furioso Aoi- Ese tipo se merecía morir por todo lo que ha hecho. Trabajamos en una empresa que se dedica a ofertar cruceros. Pero el granuja robaba a los clientes quedándose con su dinero para atiborrarse de alcohol en los pubs rodeados de tías tontas y los clientes se quedaban sin dinero y sin crucero.

- ¿Y por qué no hablastéis con él o haberlo denunciado a la policía? -no se lo creía el inspector-.

- Primero, hablamos con él. -continuó Hikari- Pero nos amenazó con despedirnos como le volviéramos a sacar el tema. Es lo único que tenemos para mantener a nuestras familias y no podíamos tomar ese riesgo.

- Luego fuimos a la policía. -siguió Abe- Abrieron una investigación, pero Tanaka no hacía más que poner pruebas falsas para entorpecer la investigación y al final la cerraron sin ninguna sospecha.

- Y después nos amenazó con despedirnos si volvíamos a llamar a la policía. Incluso de que no volviéramos a encontrar ningún otro trabajo.

Estaba claro. Los tres compañeros de trabajo de la víctima tenían móviles lo suficientemente fuertes como para querer matarlos y los tres habían tenido la ocasión. De repente se acerca un forense hacia ellos con un bote pequeño en sus manos.

- ¡Inspector! ¡Hemos encontrado un bote con cianuro potásico en la bandolera del señor Abe! -gritaba el forense-.

- ¿¡Cómo!? -gritaban el inspector y los tres detectives a la vez-.

Era cierto. El bote llevaba cianuro potásico y lo encontraron en la bandolera de Hayato Abe. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al sujeto en cuestión y se empezó a poner nervioso.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo no lo he matado! -se desesperó Hayato- ¡Alguien ha puesto el bote en mi bandolera!

- Inspector… -prosiguió el forense- lo extraño es que no hemos encontrado huellas en el bote. Ni siquiera las de él.

Eso sí que era sospechoso. "¿Por qué guardaría el bote en su bandolera y limpiaría las huellas? No era lógico. Era más probable que alguien lo limpiara e inculpara al señor Abe.", era lo único en lo que pensaban los detectives y se fueron a buscar más pistas los tres juntos.

- ¿El señor Tanaka fue el único que se echó la mayonesa? -preguntó el inspector Otaki-.

- Así es, siempre come con mayonesa. Da igual lo que le pongas para comer, siempre con mayonesa. -contestó Kimura-.

"Entonces el asesino sabía que la víctima tomaría mayonesa...", ciertas dudas se empezaron a aclarar para los tres detectives.

- ¿Y por qué ustedes no tomaron mayonesa? -preguntó Conan en forma infantil-.

- Oh, chavalín, yo soy alérgico a la mayonesa. -se acercó el señor Abe acariciando la cabeza de Conan-.

- Yo odio la mayonesa. Me da mucha angustia. -contestó el señor Yamada-.

- A mí no me gusta la mayonesa en el okonomiyaki. Creo que está más buena y tiene más sabor sin la mayonesa. -respondió Kimura-.

Y, además, ahora sabían las razones de los compañeros de la víctima del por qué no tomaron mayonesa, todas muy previsibles. Ahora había que ponerse en marcha en la resolución del caso: del truco y del asesino.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí porque me lo he currado bastante. Me gustaría leer vuestras deducciones y a ver a quien culpáis jeje. En el próximo cap la solución del caso y...**

**Capítulo 26: Osaka parte 3. Caso tras caso.**


	26. Cap 26: Osaka parte 3, Caso tras caso

**Buenaaaas! Jeje os sorprende que haya actualizado hoy, eeeh? Es que pensé "Y, ¿por qué no actualizo hoy que es día festivo?" y aquí lo tenéis jeje. He de decir que me han gustado mucho vuestras deducciones; pero, claro, yo lo quería hacer bastante inesperado y con el misterio hasta el final porque, así, sería más entretenido. Mis respuestas...**

**memoriesofkagome:** jeje por ahí anda la cosa, pero mejor léete el cap ;).

**LaylaDeath:** jeje me gusta tu deducción. Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero lo quería llevar más allá ;).

**Manga-fan-99:** continuado está :D.

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** con respecto al primer review. No me apures jeje que lo tengo pensado desde que hablaste por primera vez con Shinichi xD. Eso sí, van a aparecer todos los personajes de Detective Conan, al menos, para completar tu lista xDD.

**Moka shijagami:** jeje ahora no va a ser competencia como el primer caso, sino los tres juntitos como bien dices ;).

**yei-lin:** jeje esa deducción está muy bien currada. He intentado seguir un poco la filosofía de DC y, por lo que me acuerdo, no recuerdo algún cap donde haya dos culpables, pero a lo mejor tienes algo de razón... xD.

**... y el tan ansioso cap empieza... ¡YA! xD.**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Osaka parte 3. Caso tras caso

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? -señaló Conan una sustancia blanquecina hecha polvo En el suelo-.

(N) se acercó a donde señalaba Conan y tocó un poco aquella sustancia.

- Sal… -dijo (N)-.

- ¿Sal? -se autopreguntaron Conan y Heiji-.

- ¿Por qué habrá sal esparcida por el suelo? -preguntó (N) como si Heiji y Conan la pudieran responder-.

- El caso es que es muy raro que haya un rastro así de sal cuando los saleros están cerrados y no parece que esté aquí porque se haya caído el salero. -dijo Heiji observando el rastro de sal-.

Una conversación entre el cocinero y el camarero del restaurante se escuchaba de fondo y los tres detectives afinaron su oído para poder escucharla.

- ¿Sabes dónde está la sal yodada? La necesito ahora mismo. -se quejaba el cocinero-.

- No tengo ni idea. Lo único que sé es que me la pidió un señor que necesitaba rellenar su bote de sal y entonces desapareció. -le contestó el camarero haciéndole ver al cocinero que decía la verdad-.

Los tres detectives se miraron y asintieron. Se dirigieron hacia el camarero que estaba hablando con el cocinero.

- ¿Puede ser que el que le había pedido la sal yodada fuera alguno de esos tres hombres? -preguntó inocentemente Conan señalando a los tres sospechosos-.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Fue el de en medio. -contestó sorprendido el camarero-.

- Entonces, nosotros se lo pedimos. -dijo (N)-.

- ¿Recuerda como era el bote que tenía? -preguntó Heiji-.

- Era un bote pequeño pero muy alargado. Decía que ahí llevaba la sal yodada para un compañero, pero que se le había acabado y que la necesitaba urgentemente. -recordó el camarero-.

- Muchas gracias. -agradeció (N)-.

Los detectives se apartaron con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Creo que tenemos a nuestro culpable. -dijo Heiji con un rostro de satisfacción-.

- Así es, pero necesitamos pruebas. -dijo (N)-.

Heiji, Conan y (N) se pusieron a pensar en cómo incriminar al culpable buscando una prueba en su contra. Tan solo necesitaban eso, una prueba. Todo lo demás lo sabían: el truco del culpable, cuándo envenenó la mayonesa y cómo intentó inculpar a un inocente. Entonces, una 'corriente' (N/a: la típica corriente que sale cuando se dan cuenta de algo :D) pasó por las cabezas de los detectives y se dieron cuenta de la prueba que incriminaría al culpable. Los tres detectives se miraron, asintieron y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Ran, Kazuha y el inspector Otaki.

- Vamos a cerrar este caso ya. -Heiji comenzó a hablar-.

- ¡Heiji! -exclamó de alegría Kazuha-.

- Ya sabemos cuál es el truco de este caso. -continuó diciendo Conan-.

- Conan… -dijo Ran-.

- Así es. -se acercó (N)-.

- El culpable sabía que Tanaka tomaría mayonesa con su okonomiyaki e ideó un plan para acabar con su vida. Hubo tres intercambios que afectaron a la mayonesa: cuando Kimura cogió el bol de mayonesa de la barra; después, se lo dio a Yamada porque quería irse al servicio; Yamada lo dejó en la mesa y Abe le sirvió la mayonesa a Tanaka. Había varias posibilidades de envenenar la mayonesa; pero, solo hubo una manera de envenenar la mayonesa y solo hay un culpable. Usted es el culpable, Aoi Yamada. -terminó diciendo Heiji señalando al culpable-.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el culpable, el señor Aoi Yamada.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? -se puso algo nervioso Yamada- ¿Cómo voy yo a envenenar a Tanaka? Además de que cualquiera pudo hacerlo.

- Eso es mentira. -se acercó (N)- Usted conocía perfectamente el problema con el yodo de la víctima, ¿no es verdad?

- Sí, pero porque un día le vi echando a una ensalada sal yodada cuando ya llevaba sal. -se defendió Yamada- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

- Ahora se lo explicamos. Usted envenenó la mayonesa cuando se la dio Kimura porque tenía que ir al servicio. Le pidió la sal yodada al camarero y mezcló el cianuro con la sal yodada. Lo echó en la mayonesa y, como ningún otro iba a comer de esa mayonesa aparte de la víctima, esta murió envenenada. -expuso Heiji-.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que yo pedí la sal yodada al camarero? -intentaba atacar Yamada-.

- Porque el camarero nos ha dicho que usted le pidió la sal yodada y todavía no se la había devuelto. -contestó Conan de la forma más inocente-.

- ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que Kimura me daría la mayonesa para irse al servicio? -seguía atacando Yamada- ¿Y si no hubiera ido él al baño?

- Muy fácil. ¿Por qué te dio a ti el bol de mayonesa en vez de dejarlo en la mesa directamente? Porque tú te estabas acercando a él y le dirías algo así como 'Tanaka me ha pedido que cambie la mayonesa' o 'Tanaka me ha pedido que le diga al cocinero que le añada algo a la mayonesa'. Como Kimura tenía que ir al servicio, no tuviste que dar explicaciones, además de que se encontró Tanaka contigo cuando tú te dirigías con él. -se defendió (N)-.

- Además, hemos encontrado un rastro de sal yodada en el suelo. Eso quiere decir que la sal que te dio el camarero lo echaste en el que llevabas de cianuro y este se te cayó cuando llevaba ya algo de sal yodada. -remató Heiji-.

- Pero, Heiji, ¿por qué iba a echar la sal yodada en el bote con cianuro? Además, hemos encontrado el bote en la bandolera de Abe -no lo entendía el inspector Otaki-.

- Para que no sospecharan. -dijo de repente (N)- Si veían a Yamada echándole dos sustancias visualmente iguales de dos botes distintos, sería muy sospechoso. Por eso echó algo de sal en el bote que contenía el veneno, para echar las dos cosas a la vez. Lo del bote en la bandolera de Abe lo pondría para incriminarle, aunque al final no tuvo éxito.

- Bueno, ¿y la prueba que me incrimine? Todo esto está muy bien planteado; pero, si no hay ninguna prueba que demuestre todo lo que habéis dicho, no servirá para nada. -hizo media mueca Yamada-.

- Señor, ¿dónde tiene el bote de sal? El camarero lo está buscando. -preguntó Conan-.

A Yamada se le quedó una cara de espanto por haber sido descubierto.

- Imagino que está en su bandolera, ¿no? -dedujo Heiji-.

Yamada no respondió y Heiji cogió la bandolera de Yamada, se puso a buscar en la bandolera de Yamada y no consiguió encontrar lo que quería, hasta que sacó un paquete de cigarrillos.

- Heiji… ¿cómo va a estar ahí el bote de sal con el cianuro? Solo es un paquete de cigarrillos. -se extrañó el inspector-.

Heiji abrió el paquete de cigarrillos, sacó el bote de sal con cianuro y se lo dio a (N).

- Y aquí tenemos la prueba. -dijo (N)- Seguro que si llevamos esto a analizar por los forenses encontraremos la sal yodada y el cianuro potásico mezclado con él.

- Yamada, ¿por qué me querías inculpar? -le preguntó Abe-.

- Porque te pedí ayuda y no me quisiste hacer caso. Tanaka amenazó a mi familia con desahuciarnos y te pedí algo de dinero, algo de dinero y te negaste. Me pusiste la excusa de que tú no tenías nada que ver, que era mi problema y que me buscara la vida de otra forma. -respondió dolorido Yamada-.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Todos estaban algo cabizbajos; algunos, como sus compañeros de empresa, más que otros desconocidos, como lo eran Ran o Kazuha.

- Señor Yamada, queda usted arrestado por homicidio premeditado (N/a: no se exactamente cómo lo dicen, yo lo digo así xD). -concluyó el inspector Otaki-.

El inspector se llevó al culpable a comisaría e invitó a los compañeros de empresa a comisaría también para declarar sobre las presuntas acciones de la víctima y sobre lo acontecido en el restaurante. Mientras, Heiji y los demás se fueron del restaurante ya comidos y habiendo pagado (N/a: por supuesto :D). En uno de los edificios con pantalla gigante se veía que estaban emitiendo la noticia de la llegada a Japón de una joya.

- 'Acabamos de recibir la noticia de que llega a Tokio, el gran diamante denominado Orlov proveniente de Rusia. La policía cree que podría tener lugar la presencia de Kaito Kid en la zona para robar el diamante.' -dijo la presentadora-.

- Me parece que esto es un no parar. -murmuró (N) para sí, aunque la escuchó Conan-.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -le preguntó Conan-.

- ¿Hacer? Nada. -y (N) elevó su mirada hacia el cielo- Solo observar y aprender.

- Ya veo…

Cuando se disponían a retomar el paso, la presentadora se sorprendió.

- '¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué Kaito Kid ha enviado un desafío!?' -no se lo creía la presentadora- 'Señoras y señores, acabamos de recibir la última hora del robo de Kaito Kid…'

(N) y Conan no llegaron a apoyar el pie en el suelo cuando escucharon que había una última hora sobre Kid.

- 'Acabamos de recibir la nota de desafío perteneciente a Kaito Kid. La nota dice lo siguiente:

"El peón siempre avanza y no retrocede. La reina puede ir en todas direcciones. El peón es lento, pero seguro. La reina es rápida y precisa. La guerra empezará cuando él quiera. Cuando el peón llegue al final del tablero, robaré el diamante Orlov en el MNT. Firmado, Kaito Kid."

La policía ahora mismo está intentando descifrar el acertijo que se supone que menciona el día y hora en la que se efectuará el robo. Según nos han informado, el diamante llega mañana al aeropuerto de Tokio con la máxima seguridad.' -terminó la presentadora-.

Conan y (N) agacharon un poco la cabeza y sonrieron ampliamente llenos de confianza.

- Ajedrez. -dijeron al unísono Conan y (N)-.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí porque el sábado actualizo (bieeeeeeen! xD). Este cap se lo dedico a una amiga mía (ella sabe que me refiero a ella xD) que me dijo que quería un caso con Kid y he aquí el caso Jeje. En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 27: Osaka parte 4. Verdades y reflexiones.**


	27. Cap 27:Osaka parte4,Verdadesreflexiones

**Buenaaas! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, como os prometí :D. En este cap saldrá la resolución al mensaje de Kid, por si os estábais comiendo el coco jeje. Además de que se revelará alguna que otra verdad... lo dejo ahí xD. creo que es el cap más largo que he escrito, así que, disfrutadlo ;). Mis respuestas...**

**memoriesofkagome:** jeje, intriga, eh? xD. En este cap sabrás las respuestas jeje.

**LaylaDeath:** jaja intenté que fuera poco previsible, como en los casos de DC y creo que lo he conseguido :D. Jaja ya era hora de que saliera Kid, sí xD.

**... y empezamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 27: Osaka parte 4. Verdades y reflexiones.

Domingo. Todos se habían quedado a dormir en casa de Heiji, eso sí, las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra. En la habitación de Heiji y Conan…

- ¿Qué haces ya levantado, Kudo? -se acababa de levantar Heiji-.

- Estoy intentando resolver el acertijo que mandó Kaito Kid. -dijo Conan con el lápiz en la boca-.

Heiji se asomó a la mesa donde estaba Conan y vio que había dos papeles: uno con el acertijo de Kid escrito a mano y otro con anotaciones sobre el acertijo.

- Lo que más me desconcierta es la frase 'La guerra empezará cuando él quiera'. Supongo que querrá decir el día en el que efectuará el robo porque lo referente a las piezas de ajedrez se refieren a la hora. -le contó Conan al notar la curiosidad de Heiji-.

- ¿Cómo sabes que se refiere a la hora? -le preguntó Heiji-.

- Porque es lo más lógico. Creo que lo del movimiento de las piezas se refiere a la hora, pero no estoy seguro. -Conan seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza y al lápiz-.

- ¿Conoces las reglas del ajedrez? -(N) apareció en la habitación de improviso-.

- Conozco el juego, pero no todas las reglas. Solo sé que gana quien deje en jaque mate al rey del adversario, el tipo de tablero, el nombre de las piezas... -se sinceró Conan-.

- Esa parte del acertijo es muy fácil de resolver. -empezó (N) con su deducción- Es cierto que en el ajedrez, el objetivo es ese. El ajedrez es un juego de estrategia donde hay varios tipos de piezas con movimientos diferentes. Está el rey, que sólo se puede mover una casilla en cualquier dirección; la reina se mueve las casillas que quiera en todas las direcciones; el alfil se mueve las casillas que quiera, pero sólo en diagonal; el caballo se mueve siempre en forma de L; la torre se despalza las casillas que quiera en horizontal y en vertical y el peón, que siempre se mueve una casilla hacia delante, a menos que se 'coma' una pieza que esté en diagonal hacia él, que se puede mover en diagonal.

- Sabes bastante sobre el ajedrez. -se sorprendieron Heiji y Conan-.

- Aquí en Japón no es un juego muy conocido. Sin embargo, yo no sé nada de shogi (N/a: para los que no sepan de qué va este juego: es parecido al ajedrez, pero sus fichas y sus movimientos son distintos. Lo podéis buscar en Google para que veáis cómo es. Seguro que cuando lo veáis, lo reconoceréis). -dijo (N)-.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con las piezas de ajedrez? -preguntó Conan-.

- Muy fácil. -sonrió alegre (N)- Kid nos ha querido comparar la reina y el peón del ajedrez con su robo. ¿A qué os recuerda la rapidez y precisión de la reina?

Conan y Heiji se pusieron a pensar. No pensaron mucho porque Conan dio con la tecla.

- ¡A Kaito Kid! -exclamó Conan dándose cuenta del mensaje- ¿Pero qué quiere decir con el peón?

- Este es un poco más complicado de entender. -dijo (N)- Cuando el peón llega a la otra parte del tablero, lo puedes cambiar por otra pieza que te hayan 'comido' previamente. Por ejemplo, si te han 'comido' a la reina y resulta que un peón llega a la otra parte del tablero, lo puedes cambiar por la reina. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, pero no sé a que se refiere Kid con esto… -se sinceró Conan-.

- ¿Qué es más lento que Kid y no puede retroceder? -formuló la pregunta (N)-.

- ¡El inspector Nakamori! -saltó Heiji-.

Conan y (N) se rieron de forma tonta.

- Podría ser… pero no. -le contestó murmurando (N)-.

- Algo lento y que no retroceda… -empezó a pensar Conan- ¡El tiempo!

- Así es. -se alegró (N)- Cuando el peón llega al final, se puede cambiar por otra pieza. Lo podríamos asociar a la medianoche, el paso de un día a otro, como de una pieza a otra.

- Se puede ver de esa manera. -dijo Heiji algo pensativo-.

- La parte que no entiendo es la de 'La guerra empezará cuando él quiera'. -dijo algo mosqueada (N)- No sé a qué se refiere con lo de 'él'.

Los tres detectives se sentaron y se pusieron a pensar. "¿Quién era él?", era la pregunta que más se repetía en las mentes de los detectives.

- ¡Heiji! -abrió de repente la puerta Kazuha gritando de alegría-.

- ¡Ah! -exclamaron los tres detectives del susto-.

- ¡Me has asustado! -le respondió en el mismo volumen de voz Heiji- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Ran, Conan y (N) se marchan a las dos de la tarde. Podríamos dar una última vuelta con ellos por Osaka. -propuso Kazuha-.

- Está bien. Entonces, vámonos. -Heiji se levantó un tanto mosqueado por el grito de Kazuha-.

Desayunaron en casa de Heiji y se marcharon hacia el centro de Osaka. Ran y Kazuha iban por delante, hablando entre ellas. Heiji estaba detrás de ellas mosqueado aún y Conan y (N) al final porque seguían dándole vueltas al mensaje. No daban con la deducción correcta. Pasaron por delante de un restaurante de comida española (N/a: pongo española porque sé que hay restaurantes de estos en Japón, jeje lo vi no hace mucho en un programa de televisión :D. Pero si quieren pongan la de su país :) ), (N) se detuvo y miró al letrero de horario. El horario estaba escrito tanto en japonés como en español (N/a: lo doy por hecho, es para que me cuadren las cuentas xD) y vio que ponía 'Todos los martes abierto'. A (N) le pasó una 'corriente' por la cabeza y se dio cuenta del mensaje de Kaito Kid, obviamente dedicado a ella.

- (N), ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó Conan al darse cuenta de que (N) se había detenido-.

- He descifrado el mensaje…

- ¿En serio? -no se lo creía Conan-.

- Dios romano de la guerra… en mi país tiene un día dedicado a él.

- Marte… ¿puede ser que ese día sea martes? -preguntó Conan-.

- Así es. En (P) (N/a: doy por hecho que el calendario de tu país es el calendario gregoriano :D) hay días que están directamente relacionados con los dioses romanos, así como los planetas. En Japón están relacionados, pero de una manera más indirecta, que yo tenga entendido.

- El martes está relacionado con el fuego, por lo que no tiene mucho que ver con ese dios. -intervino Heiji-.

- Entonces, el martes a medianoche. Interesante… -sonrió Conan y continuaron su camino-.

(N) empezó a pensar en los recuerdos de su infancia. "Kaito, veo que te acuerdas de aquella vez…

ooooo Flash-back ooooo

- Oye, ¿tú vas a buscar información de dioses que conozcas y su poder? Eso es lo que has dicho en clase, ¿no? -preguntaba Kaito de niño-.

- Sí, mi padre tiene un libro con esos dioses y, además, los días de la semana están relacionados con los dioses romanos. Me explicó mi padre que, por ejemplo, martes se refiere a Marte, dios de la guerra; jueves a Júpiter, rey de los dioses; viernes a Venus, diosa de la belleza…

- ¡Ay, va! Sabes muchas cosas sobre dioses. -se sorprendió Kaito-.

- Me regalaron un libro en el que salían todos los dioses romanos. En (P) se nota más el parecido que en Japón. Mi padre me ha explicado la importancia de los dioses romanos y me habló sobre ellos. Dice mi padre que Roma fue un gran imperio y que está bien conocerlos. -le contó (N)-.

- Ahh... -dijo asombrado Kaito-.

ooooo Fin del flash-back ooooo

Me alegro mucho de que todavía te acuerdes de esos momentos de cuando éramos chicos.", (N) se puso algo nostálgica. Se fueron al acuario Kaikuyan de Osaka y pasaron una mañana muy entretenida. Tomaron unos refrescos y se dirigieron a la estación de tren. Eran las 13:45h.

- Bueno, nos marchamos ya a Tokio. -dijo Ran con algo de pena-.

- ¡Nos vemos, Heiji! -exclamó con alegría Conan-.

- ¡Oye, tú, enano! -se puso furioso Heiji-.

- Déjalo, Heiji. -le intentó calmar Kazuha-.

Ran, Conan y (N) se subieron al tren. Desde la ventanilla del tren se podía ver a Heiji y a Kazuha despidiéndose de ellos y ellos se despidieron de la misma forma, pero Conan con más alegría. "Cuando te pille, te voy a matar.", se decía Heiji en señal de venganza. El tren partió con destino a Tokio.

ooooo

- Señorito, ¿por qué ha preferido hacer usted el anuncio del robo? -le preguntaba Jii a Kaito-.

- Esta vez lo quería hacer yo, ¿pasa algo? -le contestó Kaito sin ánimo para decir la verdad-.

- No, nada, pero es la primera vez que usted hace el aviso. Siempre lo hago yo y no me ha dejado hacerlo. ¿Hay algún motivo? -le reprocho Jii con educación-.

- En verdad sí. -se rindió Kaito- Quería dedicárselo a alguien y por eso lo hice.

- Pero este mensaje es bastante complicado de descifrar. La hora del robo es fácil de deducir, pero el día no figura por ningún lado. ¿Cómo va a adivinar la policía el día en que realizará el robo? -le preguntó Jii con el anuncio del robo en su mano-.

- Ella seguro que lo averigua, sólo bastará eso para que se entere el inspector del día y la hora del robo. Mientras, a esperar. -sentenció Kaito.

ooooo

- Conan, voy un momento al servicio. Ahora vuelvo.

Ran se levantó de su asiento en el tren para dirigirse al servicio. Mientras, Conan y (N) se quedaron solos frente a frente. Conan estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse lo mejor posible y tenía su mano derecha en su barbilla. (N) tenía apoyado el codo izquierdo en la mesa para cuatro pasajeros y observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana del vagón con la mirada perdida en no se sabe dónde. Conan abrió los ojos y los alzó para ver a (N). La veía distraída, pero a la vez con la mirada concentrada en un punto de aquel maravilloso paisaje. Se veía concentrada pensando en algo, pero no era nada serio.

- ¿Cómo supiste que Kaito Kid se refería al martes como dios de la guerra? -le preguntó Conan rompiendo el silencio-.

- Ya te dije que Kid y yo somos amigos de la infancia. Creo que recordó la charla que tuve con él cuando volvíamos del colegio hace 11 años. -(N) le contó a Conan sus recuerdos- A mi padre le gustaba mucho por aquel entonces el Imperio Romano y me enseñó dibujos y juegos para acordarme siempre de los dioses de aquella época. Se lo conté a Kid y creo que el paso del tiempo, no ha hecho mella en su memoria.

- ¿Cómo has reconocido a Kid? Es decir, ¿cómo sabes su identidad? -fue directo Conan con sus preguntas. Necesitaba saber la verdad entre ella y Kaito Kid-.

- Hay rostros que jamás se olvidan. Él me ayudó mucho en el pasado y nunca me olvidaré de quién es y cómo es. Además, investigué de distintas fuentes y mi teoría se confirmó. -se sinceró (N) sin dar detalles-.

- ¿Te ayudó? ¿Cómo? -preguntó inconscientemente Conan-.

- Tenía dos años cuando llegué a Japón. -(N) empezó a relatar su particular historia- Los que somos del occidente, como comprenderás, somos distintos de los japoneses en cuanto a aspecto. Los niños de mi edad no se querían juntar conmigo y sus padres me miraban con rechazo, como si no fuera de este planeta. Entonces, un día, se acercó Kid y me tendió la mano de la que salió una flor. Se presentó y me ofreció la flor. Él fue la primera y única persona en Japón que me dirigió la palabra y no para tratarme con desprecio, sino para que fuera su amiga. Eso tuvo gran repercusión porque a Kid le empezaron a mirar de mala manera también por juntarse conmigo, pero a él le daba igual. Él quería que hubiera igualdad con todos, que los extranjeros no parecieran extranjeros y lo consiguió. Al cabo del tiempo, la gente me empezó a aceptar como si fuera una japonesa más y se lo tengo agradecido de por vida. Por eso lo considero mi mejor amigo. -(N) terminó su historia con los ojos brillantes, pero humedecidos por sacar a la luz todos esos recuerdos que permanecieron encerrados bajo llave tantos años-.

- Lo entiendo. Y entiendo por qué quieres ayudarle. -dijo Conan-.

- ¿Eh? -(N) no entendía lo que quiso decir Conan con la parte en la que quería ayudarle- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si hubiera sido otra persona, lo habrías descubierto ya ante todo el mundo. En cambio, te lo has callado y no se lo has contado a nadie. ¿Por qué? -le preguntó Conan fijando su mirada en (N)-.

- Sabes qué, Conan. A veces la gente tiene un motivo lo bastante fuerte como para cometer locuras. Tan fuertes que piensas que no sería justo revelárselos a la gente. Es mejor que todo se solucione para contar la verdad y tú lo sabes perfectamente, ¿no, Kudo?

- Puede que tengas razón. -se rindió Conan y empezó a pensar-.

- Tan sólo confía en mí y en Kid. Te aseguro que no hará nada malo ni a algo ni a nadie. -terminó (N) de hablar-.

Conan empezó a reflexionar en su mundo y (N) volvió su mirada al paisaje, mientras, Ran llegó del servicio.

- Has tardado mucho, Ran. -se quejó Conan-.

- Es que no sabía que había tanta cola. -se disculpó Ran-.

En el resto del viaje hubo un silencio inquebrantable. Conan seguía pensando en si confiar en (N) y en Kid o tener que capturarle, pero las palabras de (N) le pesaban bastante y sentía que ella tenía razón. Él pasaba por la misma situación y tiene que ocultar su identidad sin más remedio. "Puede que a Kid le pase lo mismo que a mí", pensaba una y otra vez Conan. En cambio, (N) estaba pensando en otras cosas, como en cómo conseguir la plena confianza de Kudo para que confiara en ella. Sentía que todavía no había una conexión tan fuerte como para contárselo todo, pero todo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí porque os tiene que durar una semana xD. He de decir que tanto el diamante que se menciona en este robo como en el anterior, existen de verdad. Si queréis lo podéis buscar para que veáis como son ;). En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 28: Código a la luz.**


	28. Cap 28: Código a la luz

**Buenaaas! Que tal? Jeje hoy actualizo, menos mal xDD. Sé que lo estábais esperando y he de decir que llevo escritos... ¡31 capítulos! Estoy en plena racha de escribir, veremos a ver lo que me aguanta xD. Respuestas...**

**Camzely:** me alegro mucho de que te guste. Bienvenida a mi fic! :D

**LaylaDeath:** jeje a ver si este cap te llega también. Quise hacerlo fácil y difícil y... jeje ya sabes como me ha salido xD.

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** jaja me lo imagino xD. Eso es de ser muy fan xDD.

**Moka shijagami:** jeje se me ocurrió viendo un cap de DC y me pareció una muy buena idea :D.

**yei-lin:** jeje gracias por lo del acertijo :).

**memoriesofkagome:** jeje veremos a ver que cara pone... Es verdad, hacéis muy buen equipo juntos :D.

**Y empezamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 28: Código a la luz.

Conan, de repente, recordó las palabras de (N) 'Ya te dije que Kid y yo somos amigos de la infancia.' y se dio cuenta del valor de esas palabras. No quería preguntar nada de momento porque estaba Ran delante y esto era una conversación privada entre él y (N), pero cuando tuviera la oportunidad, la aprovecharía. El tren llegó a Tokio a las cuatro de la tarde y Kogoro los estaba esperando en la estación escuchando las carreras de caballos por la radio.

- ¿Es que las carreras no han parado desde que nos fuimos? -dijo con ironía casi riéndose (N)-.

- ¡Papá! ¿Otra vez estás con las carreras? -se quejaba Ran-.

Los cuatro se marcharon. Cuando llegaron a la agencia, (N) se separó de ellos para poder llegar a su casa. (N) abrió la verja de su casa y la puerta. Entró con todas las maletas y las dejó en su cuarto para deshacerlas más tarde. Se fue a la cocina, se preparó un té y se dirigió al sofá del salón para ver las noticias en la televisión.

- Espejito, espejito... ¿quién es la más guapa del universo? -preguntó Akako recitándolo como si fuera una poesía-.

- Usted, señorita Akako. Aunque hay otra chica que puede superarte. -reveló el espejo-.

- ¿Quién diablos es? -Akako se puso furiosa de repente y estuvo a punto de golpear al espejo-.

- Se llama (N), es de (P) y es detective. -le contó el espejo-.

El espejo reflejó una imagen de (N) para que Akako pudiera ver su rostro.

- ¿Y qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? -le preguntó mosqueada al espejo-.

- Es amiga de la infancia de Kaito Kid y él le tiene mucho aprecio. -le respondió el espejo-.

El espejo puso las imágenes de Kaito Kid y (N) besándose aquella noche en la que Kid robó el diamante Tiffany. Akako estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo al espejo, pero se detuvo al milímetro de llegar al contacto. Se dirigió a su bola de cristal.

- ¿Qué va a ocurrir en el momento del robo de Kaito Kid? -le preguntó Akako a la bola de cristal-.

La bola de cristal mostró unas imágenes en las que salía (N) flotando en el aire y Kaito Kid con una expresión en la cara como si tuviera que elegir entre dos cosas. La bola de cristal dejó de mostrar las imágenes y volvió a su sitio, mientras, Akako reía maléficamente.

- Achús. -(N) estornudó mientras se tomaba el té- No puede ser que me haya resfriado.

(N) cogió un pañuelo y siguió viendo las noticias. No comentaban nada interesante hasta el momento en el que nombraron al diamante Orlov, que ya había llegado a Japón al mediodía. No revelaron nada crucial sobre el robo porque la policía seguía dándole vueltas al mensaje de Kaito Kid. (N) terminó su té, cogió una chaqueta y se marchó de su casa. Tenía la intención de ir al cuartel de policía para dar su deducción de la fecha y la hora del robo al inspector Nakamori. Estaba atardeciendo y se dio algo de prisa para no volver a su casa muy tarde. Cuando llegó al cuartel, preguntó por el inspector Nakamori. Le respondieron que ahora le comunicarían su llegada y que se esperara un poco y (N) aceptó.

- Señorita (N), ya puede pasar al despacho del inspector Nakamori. -le avisó la recepcionista-.

- Muchas gracias.

(N) se levantó de su asiento y se fue al despacho del inspector. Se dirigió al pasillo que le había indicado la mujer y observó la cantidad de habitaciones que había. Desde almacenes de limpieza, hasta el despacho del inspector Nakamori. Llamó a la puerta y una voz grave le ofreció a que entrara. (N) abrió la puerta y vio al inspector Nakamori sentado en su despacho con los codos apoyados en la mesa, los dedos de las manoes entrecruzados y su mirada se dirigía hacia abajo. (N) se preocupó por la apariencia que tenía. No levantaba la cabeza y su voz suena muy apagada a cuando grita lleno de euforia en el momento en el que aparece Kaito Kid.

- Inspector Nakamori, ¿se encuentra bien? -se preocupó (N)-.

El inspector levantó un segundo su mirada para poder saber de quién era esa voz tan coocida para él. Se trataba de (N).

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó el inspector extrañado por su presencia-.

- Primero conteste a mi pregunta. -le obligó (N)-.

- Llevo desde ayer intentando descifrar el mensaje de Kid, pero no consigo dar con el mensaje correcto. No pude dormir nada anoche pensando en su mensaje y ya no sé que hacer. -se sinceró Nakamori-.

- ¿Ha descubierto algo? -se interesó (N)-.

- Que va… no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir el mensaje. -se cogió de los pelos el inspector-.

- "Qué malo que has sido, Kaito… Sé que querías dedicarme el mensaje, pero te has pasado un poco con la dificultad". -pensó (N)- Inspector, ¿sabe cómo se juega al ajedrez?

- Sí, pero no soy un buen jugador. Un amigo mío del extranjero me enseñó un poco como son las piezas y cómo se mueven, pero ya está. -le contó el inspector-.

- ¿No le suena el peón y la reina que se mencionan en el mensaje?

- Ahora que lo dices… ¡tienes razón! -se sorprendió el inspector-.

- Usted, ¿con quién compararía la reina, que es rápida y precisa? -(N) intentaba darle algunas pistas al inspector para que descubriera el significado del aviso-.

- Yo diría que es Kid. -puso cara pensativa el inspector-.

- ¡Bingo! ¿Y el peón con quién lo compararía? Recuerde que es lento y no puede volver hacia atrás. -hizo memoria (N)-.

- No lo sé… ¿algo que no puede retroceder? Mmmm… -el inspector se puso a pensar-.

- Es algo que ahora mismo está avanzando y que el ser humano es incapaz de detener o de hacer retroceder. -(N) le dio una pista bastante gorda para que se diera cuenta el inspector de lo que quería decir-.

- ¡El tiempo! -el inspector gritó la respuesta- Entonces, si cuando el tiempo llega al final del tablero, se dice que se puede cambiar de pieza… Mmmm -el inspector se quedó otra vez en la duda-.

- ¡Siga! Si va muy bien. -le animó (N)-.

El inspector se quedó un rato pensando en la conexión entre esos dos hechos hasta que entendió por fin el mensaje.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Puede ser que cuando el peón llegue al final del tablero, se cambia el día? Es una idea un tanto surrealista, pero puede servir. -dedujo el inspector-.

- Así es. La hora sería, por tanto, la medianoche. -completó (N)-.

- Pero, ¿y el día? El diamante va a estar expuesto toda la semana que viene y creo que la frase 'La guerra empezará cuando él quiera' tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

- Correcto. Pero, para los japoneses es un poco difícil de comprender. Las palabras 'guerra' y 'él' son la clave. Lo digo porque esta frase se refiere más a la cultura occidental de la que procedo. En (P), hay un día de la semana dedicado al dios de la guerra romano, Marte. ¿Le suena? -intentaba ser clara (N)-.

- No mucho, la verdad. Si tú lo dices, será porque es así.

- En la cultura romana de la Edad Antigua, la gente creía en muchos dioses y uno de ellos era el dios de la guerra, Marte. El día de la semana que se le dedica es el martes. Kaito Kid robará el diamante Orlov la medianoche entre el martes y el miércoles. -concluyó (N)-.

- ¡Bien! Ya sé cuando atacará Kaito Kid. Muchas gracias, (N), por ayudarme a resolver el enigma. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. -se alegró mucho Nakamori-.

- Entonces quiero tener autorización junto con Conan Edogawa para entrar al museo el día del robo. -(N) aprovechó el compromiso del inspector-.

- ¿Junto con Conan Edogawa? Mmmm… -se lo empezó a pensar el inspector- Está bien, pero bajo una condición. No os metáis en problemas.

- ¡Hecho! -a (N) se le iluminó la cara de la felicidad-.

(N) estrechó la mano del inspector y abandonó su despacho. Al final consiguió lo que no quería, era de noche y tenía que ir andando hasta su casa. Se mosqueó un poco porque no es que tuviera muchas ganas de irse a su casa a oscuras. Se enfundó su chaqueta, se puso la capucha y partió hasta su casa.

Kaito estaba tumbado en el sofá de su casa mirando al techo como si pudiera encontrar algo. Se aburría. Encendió la televisión para que, al menos, el ambiente no estuviera tan silencioso y solitario, ya que su madre estaba en EEUU por asuntos personales y Jii estaba poniendo a punto los preparativos para el día del robo. Mientras Kaito estaba sumergido en su mundo, la televisión anunció la resolución del mensaje que había enviado Kid y Kaito se levantó sobresaltado.

'- Tenemos una última hora sobre el robo de Kaito Kid. -Kaito aumentó el volumen del televisor- La policía acaba de descifrar el mensaje de Kaito Kid. Ya conocen la fecha y la hora exacta de cuándo se producirá el robo. ¿No es así, inspector Nakamori?

- Así es. -contestó orgulloso el inspector- Después de un día pensándolo día y noche, al fin pude descubrir el significado del aviso de Kid y se lo tengo que agradecer a (N) por ayudarme a descifrarlo.

- Entonces, ¿asegura la presencia de (N) en el robo? -le preguntó la periodista con

- Ella ha sido quién me lo ha solicitado y no tenido más remedio que concedérselo. -respondió el inspector Nakamori con un suspiro-.

- Por último, ¿nos podría recordar la fecha y la hora que anunció Kaito Kid en su mensaje?

- La medianoche entre el martes y el miércoles, Kid vendrá a robar la joya. A menos que yo lo detenga. -el inspector empezó a reírsede forma tonta que recordaba mucho a la risa del detective Mouri-.

- Muchas gracias, inspector Nakamori. -la periodista se apartó del inspector mientras este seguía riéndose- Concluímos la última hora de hoy. Muchas gracias por seguir nuestra emisión. -la periodista se despidió-.'

Kaito apagó la televisión y se volvió a tumbar en el sofá. Llevó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza y volvió a mirar al techo para reflexionar. "Lo sabía", pensaba Kaito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Eran las nueve de la noche y (N) no paraba de bostezar.

- Creo que me voy a ir a la cama. -se dijo (N)-.

(N) apagó el televisor y las luces y se fue a la cama a la espera de un día normal.

* * *

**Y, bueno, ¿qué tal? Ya van apareciendo más personajes poco a poco. A ver si puedo hacer que salgan todos :). Hasta la semana que viene :D! En el próximo cap (os prometo que va a ser mucho más interesante jeje)...**

**Capítulo 29: Reacciones**


	29. Cap 29: Reacciones

**Después de una semana, llegó el día que estaban esperando... Buenaas! xD Si os soy sincera, creo que la espera se me hace más larga a mí que a vosotros/as xD (por mí, porque por otras... xDD). Que sepáis que voy ahí planeando cómo hacer el robo de Kid porque entre que va a ser un punto de inflexión para toooooodo el fic y otra pistilla que estará por ahí subrayada, va a dar mucho de sí y espero que me salga bien la jugada :). Respuestas...**

**memoriesofkagome:** jeje sí, este tampoco es que tenga mucha acción pero, bajo mi punto de vista, es mucho más interesante :D.

**LaylaDeath:** jeje ya se acerca, ya se acerca... aunque le queda como unos dos o tres caps más xD. A esperar se ha dicho ;).

**Moka shijagami:** jejeje veremos a ver este cap, lo digo por Akako xD.

**KaitoScarlet:** jaja muchas gracias ;).

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** jeje creo que tiene más intriga el nombre del cap que el cap en sí xDD.

**yei-lin:** jeje que sepas que lo de la bola de cristal es un pequeño avance, pero que dice muchas cosas... (tono intrigante xDD).

Y empezamos! :).

* * *

Capítulo 29: Reacciones

(N) se levantó perezosa de su cama. Su rostro denotaba el cansancio típico de los lunes. Esos días, el despertador era su peor enemigo. A veces tenía ganas de tirarlo por la ventana; pero, como no volaba, se resistía a lanzarlo.

Se preparó el desayuno y las cosas para asistir a clase. En cierto modo, estaba algo más animada porque mañana sería la 'batalla' contra Kaito Kid. Terminó de desayunar y se fue al instituto.

ooooo

- Conan, ¿todavía no te has vestido? -le preguntó Ran-.

- ¡Ay! ¡No! -Conan se fue corriendo a vestirse-.

Kogoro estaba sentado en su despacho con cara de pensativo. Estaba como en otro mundo, ajeno al estrés de Ran y Conan.

- Papá, nos vamos. -le dijo Ran a Kogoro-.

Kogoro no dijo nada. Se levantó de su sitio y se fue al servicio con una cara de estar bastante cansado y de no haber dormido en toda la noche; pero, Ran no se pudo preocupar demasiado por él porque llegaban tarde al instituto y al colegio. Se despidieron de Kogoro y salieron. Cuando bajaron, (N) se acercaba a ellos y al final se unió.

- Hola, Ran. Hola, Conan. -les saludó (N)-.

- Hola, (N). -le saludaron Ran y Conan a la vez-.

Se dispusieron a ir al instituto y al colegio respectivamente.

- Conan, ¿te gustaría mañana venirte al museo por la noche? -le propuso (N)-.

- ¡Sí! ¿Puedo, hermana Ran? -le suplicó Conan-.

- Mmm... -empezó a pensar Ran- Vale, pero con una condición. Que vuelvas lo antes posible.

- ¡Vale! -le contestó con alegría Conan-.

El resto del camino hubo un silencio sepulcral. (N) estaba pensando en no se sabe qué, pero Conan sospechaba que fuera por Kaito Kid; Ran, se limitaba a mirar a (N) y recordó que (N) vino a Japón por algunos asuntos que tenía en el país, pero siempre la veía con ella o con Conan y no parecía que atendiera a esos asuntos. "¿Qué clase de asuntos tendrá para no estar tan ocupada?", pensaba Ran mientras miraba a (N). Estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo en privado porque, según ella, estaría muy ocupada si tuviera asuntos importantes que atender. Además, estaba bastante intrigada que (N) siga tanto a Kid y algo le decía que no era para bien. Conan se separó de las dos chicas y ellas continuaron su camino al instituto. "¿Quién era ella?", era la pregunta del millón para Ran. No sabía si preguntárselo ahora que no había nadie o más tarde, cuando todo estuviera más claro y relajado. Al final, se decantó por la segunda opción.

- Ran. Ran. ¡Ran! -le gritaba (N) a Ran-.

-¿¡Qué!? -se sobresaltó Ran 'aterrizando a tierra'-.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -se interesó (N)- Te veo preocupada y pensativa. Tanto, que te llamaba y no me hacías caso.

- Lo siento. Estaba pensando y no me he enterado. -se disculpó Ran-.

(N) se llevó las manos al cuello con los codos en alto y Ran siguió pensando en lo suyo. (N) cerró los ojos, pero dejó el ojo derecho abierto para ver la reacción de Ran. Su Sexto Sentido le decía que algo no iba bien o, al menos, no iba a ir bien dentro de poco y eso a (N) le molestaba. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía que ir con cuidado. Llegaron al instituto y (N) decidió adelantarse. Ran siguió en su mundo, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía para preguntarle aquello que no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza a (N).

ooooo

- ¿¡Otra vez estás leyendo el periódico!? -le preguntó algo sorprendida Aoko-.

- ¡Sí! ¿Algún problema? -le contestó Kaito de la misma forma que Aoko-.

Kaito estaba en clase leyendo un artículo en el periódico que hablaba sobre Kaito Kid y la entrevista que le hicieron al inspector Nakamori sobre el posible mensaje de Kid de la fecha y la hora del robo. Kaito estaba feliz y satisfecho por su resultado. Conocía bastante bien a (N), lo suficiente como para saber lo que hace en cada situación, aunque ahora tardó un poco más en suceder según los planes de Kaito.

- Tengo que hablar contigo un momento. -Akako apareció de repente entre Aoko y Kaito de mal humor-.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Kaito apartó su brazo de la mano de Akako por la actitud con la que se dirigía a él-.

Akako le obligó a que se levantara y le sacó fuera de la clase para hablar con él a solas.

- Dime, Kuroba, ¿quién es esa tal (N) -le preguntó sin rodeos Akako con un rostro lleno de furia y celos-.

- Una amiga, ¿por qué lo dices? -le contestó Kaito de mala manera-.

- ¿Y por qué la besaste? -Akako no se mordía la lengua con sus preguntas tan incómodas-.

- ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Qué más te da? -Kaito prefería no dar explicaciones de quién era (N)-.

- No me has contestado, Kuroba. -Akako cada vez era más pesada y tajante con sus palabras-.

- ¿Y por qué te tendría que contestar? Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. -Kaito apartó de golpe el brazo donde Akako lo estaba agarrando-.

- Sí tengo que ver en esto, Kuroba. Más de lo que tú te piensas. -Kaito se detuvo por un momento. No sabía que quería decir con esas palabras-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Kaito algo más calmado-.

- Primero tienes que contestar a la pregunta que te hice al principio. -se impuso Akako-.

Kaito estaba perdido en medio de dos caminos y, claro, sólo podía escoger uno y optó por contarle la verdad a Akako, aunque sin detalles.

- Es una amiga de la infancia que conocí hace años. ¿Contenta? -respondió Kaito de forma pasiva, como si no tuviera importancia-.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ti?

- Primero tendrás que contestar a la pregunta que te hice antes, ¿no? -Kaito siguió el método de Akako-.

Estaba claro que se estaban haciendo preguntas bastantes incómodas entre ellos. Tan incómodas que no querían responder, pero lo tenían que hacer a la fuerza. Mientras ellos discutían, apareció Hakuba, interrumpiendo su discusión.

- Adios, Kuroba. -dijo Akako con algo de menosprecio-.

Kaito y Akako se dirigieron a clase separados y Hakuba entró después de ellos. Kaito se sentó en su sitio bajo la continua mirada de Aoko y Hakuba se acercó a él.

- ¿De qué estabas hablando con Akako? -le preguntó Hakuba-.

- Nada importante. -respondió Kaito pasota-.

Akako estaba sentada en su sitio sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Kaito, observando todos sus movimientos. El profesor entró a la clase y cada uno se colocó en su sitio.

ooooo

- Conan, ¿en qué piensas? -le preguntó Ayumi al verle pensativo durante toda la clase-.

- ¿Yo? En nada. -le contestó Conan-.

- Entonces, ¿por qué has estado así durante toda la hora? -se interesó Mitsushiko-.

- Por nada, en serio. -quiso zanjar el asunto Conan-.

Conan consiguió que le dejaran tranquilo, pero Haibara, que estaba a su lado, le miraba con atención. Algo le preocupaba y más tarde le preguntaría por qué.

ooooo

(N) estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando al cielo despejado de ese día. Estaba sola; pero, en ese preciso momento, no necesitaba compañía. Algo le olía mal. No sabía qué, pero empezaría a oler peor mañana. Eso era lo que le decía su Sexto Sentido. Pero, lo más extraño de todo es que tanto Kaito como Conan tenían, en cierto modo, el mismo presentimiento y eso no hacía presagiar nada bueno.

- (N), ¿te encuentras bien? -le puso la mano Ran al hombro de (N)-.

- ¡Ah!, me has asustado. Sí, estoy bien. -intentó tranquilizar a Ran-.

- Es que te veo muy pensativa. -le contó Ran-.

- No, no es nada. Solo que estoy un poco cansada.

(N) se retiró del marco de la ventana y se dirigió a su sitio. Apoyó los codos en su mesa y se llevó las manos a su cara, frotándose con ellas. Tenía el gesto cansado y necesitaba despertarse para poder atender a las clases, pero iba a ser una misión imposible.

- (N), creo que te preocupa algo. -se acercó Sera a ella-.

- No, no es nada. Tranquila. Solo es cansancio. -quiso restarle importancia (N)-.

Sera se apartó de (N), dejando a esta sola. Ran empezó a sospechar cada vez más de ella. "¿Habrá hecho algo importante anoche como para que ahora esté tan cansada?", una pregunta más se sumaba a las anteriores sobre la verdadera intención de (N) en Japón. Tenía claro que (N) estaba ocultando algo bastante importante y ella descubrirá pronto el qué. Las clases pasaban bastante rápido como para que fuera lunes; pero, aun así, eran un rollo, sobre todo para (N) que quería que llegara ya la medianoche de mañana para poder encontrarse con Kid. El timbre de finalización de las clases sonó. (N) se levantó de su asiento la primera llena de felicidad, recogió sus cosas y se marchó corriendo del aula. Ran se dio prisa para poder irse con ella a su casa y Sonoko y Sera la siguieron.

- ¡(N), espera! -gritaba Ran a lo lejos en medio del patio del instituto-.

(N) se giró y vio a Ran con la mano levantada corriendo hacia ella. Detrás iban también Sonoko y Sera y (N) las esperó.

- ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? -le preguntó Sonoko quejándose-.

- Tengo cosas que hacer. -le contestó (N)-.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas tienes que hacer para que te vayas así de rápido, sin despedirte ni nada? -seguía quejándose Sonoko-.

- Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para mañana. Tú lo deberías de saber mejor que yo, Sonoko. -le respondió (N) sin verse afectada por la insistencia de Sonoko- Bueno, me tengo que ir rápido que, sino, no me da tiempo a prepararlo todo.

(N) se marchó a todo correr y dejó a las demás con la palabra en la boca. Le iban a decir que se esperara, pero no fue posible. Cuando abrieron la boca, (N) ya se había ido.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Seguro que tenéis mejores sensaciones que el anterior :D. A partir de ahora, empezaremos una nueva saga suuuuuuuuuuper larga (merece la pena jeje) donde entrará los preparativos del robo de Kid y el robo. Aviso desde ahora, puede llegar a los cinco o seis capítulos xD. Me gustaría daros alguna pista sobre algún bombazo de la saga, pero creo que con lo del principio hay de sobra. En el próximo cap y primero de la saga...**

**Capítulo 30: Miradas conectadas 1. Compromisos**


	30. Cap 30: Miradas conectadas 1, Compromiso

**Buenaaas! ¿Qué tal? Jeje ya llegó el sábado y también otro capítulo del fic... ¡Bieeen! xD. Y, ahora que voy escribiendo esta saga, me he dado cuenta que no me va a dar para tanto, unos 5 capítulos, pero que van a estar bien cargaditos de todo lo que os podáis imaginar... Os voy a dar otra pistilla jeje. El robo de Kid en sí me ha salido bastante corto, pero va a ser muuuuuuuucho más interesante y entretenido lo que va después y... ahí lo dejo! xD.**

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** Jeje pues con el siguiente cap, creo que se te hará más larga xD.

**LaylaDeath:** Noo! No te mueras! Si no lo hago por maldad, es que me sale solo xDD. Y el robo, no te preocupes que para el puente lo tendrás :D.

**KaitoScarlet:** hay algunos que sí me salen cortos, pero es muy complicado escribir caps muy largos :D.

**memoriesofkagome:** Jeje me gusta que te fijes en esos detalles :D. Y sí, el robo va a ser un antes y un después en el fic :D. Es demasiado importante.

**Empezamos! :D.**

* * *

Capítulo 30: Miradas conectadas 1. Compromisos.

(N) dejó sus cosas en su casa y se marchó a casa del profesor Agasa para hablar con él sobre qué preparar. Todavía no había llegado Haibara de la escuela, por lo que podían pasar más tiempo discutiendo sobre qué es lo mejor para llevarse. Al final, todo quedó en una mochila paracaídas, una navaja multiusos y un pin transmisor para comunicarse exclusivamente con Conan. No quería que interfirieran los Shonen Tantei y menos en una misión como es la de 'capturar' a Kaito Kid. (N) no tenía claro qué iba a hacer allí, si no iba a capturar a Kid, ¿merecía la pena ir, después de lo que pasó la primera vez? ¿Hacía falta exponerse otra vez al riesgo y al peligro de ser disparada? Esas preguntas, para (N), tenían una única respuesta. Sí. Kaito necesitaba ayuda y ella no dudaría en echarle una mano si lo necesitaba.

- (N), la navaja multiusos y el transmisor estarán listos entre media hora y una hora. Si quieres, puedes irte a tu casa. -le aconsejó el profesor-.

- No hace falta. Me preparo un té y ya está. -se ofreció (N)-.

Agasa se puso a fabricar lo que le había pedido (N), mientras, ella se preparaba un té. Desde la casa de Shinichi se podía observar una figura. Se podía ver a través de la ventana que era Subaru Okiya, pero (N) no se dio cuenta de que la estaban vigilando. Llevó el té hasta la mesa y se lo empezó a tomar mientras veía la televisión. Agasa seguía trabajando cuando en ese momento llegó Haibara a la casa. Vio a (N) sentada en el sofá tomándose un té y a Agasa fabricando algo nuevo, como todos los días.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, (N)? -le preguntó extrañamente Haibara a (N)-.

- Le he pedido al profesor que me fabrique unas cosas para mañana. -le respondió (N) dejando el té en la mesa-.

Haibara asintió. Fue a dejar sus cosas en su cuarto y después, se bajó al sótano como de costumbre a hacer Dios sabe qué. Okiya seguía observando desde la casa de Shinichi y nadie se daba cuenta de ello. (N) siguió viendo la televisión, por si en las noticias decían algo interesante sobre cualquier cosa, pero fue en vano. Agasa iba ya muy avanzado con la navaja multiusos y hacía presagiar que en un cuarto de hora la habría terminado. Solo le quedaba el pin trasmisor y la mochila paracaídas.

ooooo

Kaito quedó con Jii para ir practicando el plan del robo, mientras Akako estaba en su mansión dándole vueltas al 'caso (N)'.

- ¿Quién demonios es esa chica? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -Akako estaba desesperada y muy cabreada-.

- Ya se lo dijimos, señorita Akako. -respondió con mucho miedo la bola de cristal-.

- ¿Qué hace aquí en Japón? -Akako cada vez se ponía más furiosa-.

- Ella dice que tiene unos asuntos muy importantes que atender en Japón, además de que quiere rehacer su vida aquí.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Kaito Kid?

- Ya te lo dijimos. Es amiga de la infancia y él la aprecia mucho. -se defendió la bola de cristal-.

Akako se apartó de la bola de cristal porque sabía que no iba a conseguir nada haciéndole esas preguntas tan directas de difícil respuesta para la bola. En todo caso, Akako debía mantener los ojos abiertos ante cualquier suceso que pasara, sobre todo, la noche del martes.

ooooo

Conan se fue a casa del profesor después de haber comido. Tenía que consultarle unas cosas sobre el robo de mañana. De camino a casa del profesor, le vino a la mente el ánimo que tenía Kogoro. Estaba como decaído y sin ganas de hacer nada. Se notaba que le pasaba algo porque no había visto el especial de Yoko Okino al mediodía. No les quiere contar nada y Eri no puede ayudarle porque ahora está con un caso bastante importante. A quién todavía no le ha contado nada de eso es a (N). "¿Pero cómo le va a ayudar?", Conan desechaba la idea de consultarle a ella. Llegó a casa del profesor y tocó el timbre. Esperó un rato, volvió a tocar varias veces el timbre y nadie le abría y Conan empezó a temer lo peor porque Agasa y Haibara iban a estar todo el día en casa. En ese momento le abrieron la puerta y Conan entró. Quién le había abierto la puerta era (N) que se dirigía otra vez al sofá.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en abrir la puerta? -preguntó Conan algo mosqueado por el susto que se había llevado-.

- ¿Por qué eres tan impaciente? -le respondió de manera irónica (N) con el mismo tono que Conan- Espérate a que deje la taza en la mesa, me levante, me ponga a andar...

- Ja ja ja. -se rió Conan de forma tonta- Además, ¿qué haces aquí en casa del profesor?

- Le he pedido que me prepare unas cosas para mañana. -le respondió (N) tomándose el té- ¿Y tú?

- He venido a consultarle unas cosas; pero, ya que te tengo aquí, te las pregunto a ti.

- Pregunta. -le animó (N) dejando otra vez la taza en la mesa-.

- Antes de nada, ¿qué le has pedido a Agasa?

- Una navaja multiusos, -(N) sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y le enseñó a Conan todas sus funcionalidades- una mochila paracaídas y un pin transmisor para nosotros dos.

- Oye, eso quiere decir... -se sorprendió Conan-.

- Así es. Me voy a aventurar sola cuando siga a Kaito Kid.

- ¡De eso ni hablar! -la detuvo Conan- Para que te pase como la última vez.

- Está bien... -(N) se rindió, pero tenía un plan para arreglarlo-.

Al final, Conan no le preguntó nada a (N) sobre sus dudas. Viendo que ella estaba poco dispuesta a cooperar, solo iba a hacer lo justo, se lo preguntaría más tarde a Agasa. Mientras tanto, iría a ver a Haibara. Todo sea por mantenerse algo distante de (N) para poder pensar con claridad. Agasa acabó con el pin transmisor y se lo dijo a (N).

- (N), ya he acabado los pins transmisores. -le anunció Agasa- En quince minutos tendré hecho la mochila paracaídas.

- Espera, Agasa. Prefiero que hagas otra cosa. -cambió de idea (N)-.

(N) se acercó al profesor y le susurró en el oído el plan que tenía en mente y, por lo tanto, lo que quería que le hiciera.

- No sé si me dará tiempo a terminarlo para mañana lo que me pides. -le dijo Agasa algo apenado por la emoción de (N) en el plan-.

- Por favor, Agasa. Será perfecto. Por favor… -le suplicó (N) poniendo morritos-.

- Vale, vale. Está bien. Mañana cuando salgas del instituto, pásate por aquí por si lo tengo terminado.

- ¡Bien! -exclamó de alegría (N) dando un brinco-.

Conan escuchó claramente la alegría de (N). "¿La dejo que haga lo que quiera?", pensaba Conan con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

- Creo que si tiene las cosas tan claras, nada podría salir mal. Lo malo es que tenga dudas. -decía Haibara a Conan mientras seguía tecleando en el ordenador-.

- La vez pasada no tenía dudas y al final acabó como acabó. -le respondió Conan-.

- ¿Seguro? Por lo que me has contado, en ese momento sí tendría alguna que otra duda. -Haibara utilizó su instinto femenino y de inteligencia que tenía-.

Conan se mantuvo callado. Reflexionaba esas palabras de Haibara, las primeras que le había dicho. Si una cosa tenía clara de (N) es que era muy perspicaz y precavida a la hora de enfrentarse a los riesgos y eso le hacía más seguro que saldría ilesa.

- Creo que por un día la dejaré a ver cómo se comporta. -terminó la conversación Conan y se marchó de la habitación donde estaba Haibara-.

(N) cogió todas sus cosas y se marchó a su casa, ya que había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer en casa del profesor Agasa. El profesor seguía fabricando lo que le había pedido (N) y Conan se limitó a observarlo.

- Profesor, ¿qué es lo que te ha pedido (N) para que estés así de apurado? -preguntó Conan sin levantar la mirada de las manos del profesor-.

- Me ha dicho (N) que no dijese nada. Que ya te enterarías de lo que es cuando llegue su momento. -dijo Agasa sin despegar sus ojos de lo que hacía-.

Conan prefirió irse a su casa. El profesor estaba demasiado ocupado como para poder consultarle. Conan cogió el pin que había fabricado el profesor para ellos dos, se despidió del profesor y de Haibara y se fue hacia la agencia. Okiya estuvo vigilando desde su casa o, mejor dicho, desde la casa de Shinichi todos los movimientos de (N) y de Conan con una copa de Bourbon en la mano. (N) llegó a su casa y cuando dejó sus cosas encima del sofá, sonó el teléfono fijo de la casa.

- Vaya, ¡qué oportuno! -dijo sorprendida (N)-.

(N) cogió el auricular del teléfono y se apoyó en la pared.

- ¿Sí, dígame? -preguntó (N) esperando respuesta desde el otro lado del teléfono-.

- ¿(N)? -habló una voz femenina-.

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¿Puedes venir el miércoles por la tarde a mi casa? -la voz femenina era de la señorita Jodie-.

- De acuerdo; pero, ¿para qué? -(N) apuntó la cita en un post-it-.

- Ayer actualizamos la base de datos sobre la Organización y hay un par de asuntos que te queremos comentar porque supongo que no tendrás conocimientos de ellos. -le comunicó Jodie-.

- OK. -(N) dejó de escribir- El miércoles por la tarde voy a su casa y me informa.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Las dos mujeres colgaron a la vez. "¿Qué clases de asuntos sobre la Organización serán?", se preguntaba (N). El timbre de la casa sonó, (N) se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió. Era Ran.

- Hola, (N). -la saludó Ran- ¿Quieres venirte al Poirot con Sonoko, Sera y conmigo?

- Vale. -asintió (N)- Pasa y espera un momento a que me cambie.

(N) invitó a Ran a entrar en su casa mientras la esperaba. Ran se quedó en el salón y (N) se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse. A los diez minutos volvió.

- Ya estoy lista. -dijo (N) abriendo la puerta del salón-.

Las dos abandonaron la casa y se dirigieron al Poirot, la cafetería que está debajo de la agencia de Kogoro Mouri. Sera y Sonoko estaban charlando entre ellas y esperando en la puerta de la cafetería.

- ¡Hemos llegado! -gritaba Ran algo a lo lejos-.

Sera y Sonoko se giraron y saludaron a la vez a Ran y a (N).

- Bueno, ¿entramos ya? -preguntó Sonoko cuando se acercaron Ran y (N)- Tengo hambre…

- Está bien. -dijo (N) dejándose llevar por las decisiones de sus amigas-.

Las cuatro chicas entraron al Poirot. Amuro estaba en la barra de la cafetería.

- Hola, Ran. -saludó efusivo Amuro-.

- ¡Anda, Amuro! -se sorprendió Ran al verle- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

Sera se giró de pronto al oír ese nombre. (N) se dio cuenta de esa reacción en Sera y en Ran y le entró la curiosidad en aquella persona. "¿Quién es Amuro? Es ese hombre moreno con el pelo rubio; pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con Ran y Sera?", ese hecho atormentaba la cabeza de la detective. Las cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas y Amuro les tomó nota.

- Yo quiero un té frío. -pidió (N) primero-.

- A nosotras pónganos tres Coca-Colas. -dijo Sonoko haciendo referencia a las otras tres-.

Amuro terminó de apuntar el pedido y se dirigió a la barra para prepararlo todo. Mientras…

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí y lo siento por haberos dejado así, pero es que sino, no compensa jeje. En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 31: Miradas conectadas 2. Sospechas.**


	31. Cap 31: Miradas conectadas 2, Sospechas

**Buenaaas! Un sábado más, otro capítulo más jeje. Tengo que decir que el robo está acabado (no en este capítulo, obviamente) y he de decir que me ha salido bastante largo, con muchas sensaciones y muy entretenido hasta el final jeje. En lo que respecta a Amuro, el nuevo personaje que aparece en el café Poirot, es un nuevo detective que después de un caso, se convierte en el aprendiz del detective Mouri. Si queréis ver el caso, que os lo juro que no tiene desperdicio y que he aprendido mucho con este capítulo más que con mucho otros, son los capítulos 667 y 668 que los podéis ver en dailymotion ;). Digo esto porque habrá mucha gente que no le conozca porque no va al día con el anime, que sepa quien es en realidad :D. Además, voy a poner también los capítulos en los que apareció por primera vez Sera, por si hay alguna duda sobre de dónde es esta chica jeje, son los capítulos 646 y 647. También aparece Okiya, que es un fanático de Sherlock Holmes y que vive en casa de Shinichi después de tener su permiso, los caps en los que aparece son el 509 y 510. Espero que esta información os haya servido y os recomiendo el caso en el que aparece Amuro ;).**

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** jeje me alegro de que te guste :D.

**memoriesofkagome:** que no le pase nada a la protagonista en el robo... complicado me lo pones xD, ya de por sí te digo que va a pasar algo, al menos eso decía la bola de cristal de Akako ;D.

**KaitoScarlet:** jeje eso me dicen, que escribo con mucha intriga e incluso me querían pegar por el final que dejé en el anterior cap xD.

**LaylaDeath:** jajaja siento dejarlo ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo xD. Ya te enterarás de lo que has pedido al profesor Agasa. Y no te preocupes, tan solo es tipo Oliver y Benji un párrafo ;D.

**anonimo:** aquí sigue jeje.

**Angel-ra:** me alegro de que te divierta, esa es mi intención :D.

Y, al fin después de mucho escribir, empezamos! Jeje.

* * *

Capítulo 31: Miradas conectadas 2. Sospechas

- Ran, ¿de qué conoces a Amuro, el camarero? -le preguntó (N) con el fin de disipar todas sus dudas-.

- Hace poco se convirtió en el aprendiz de mi padre, aunque pienso que Amuro es mejor que él. -comentó Ran-.

- "Jeje, ya le gustaría…" -pensó (N) casi riéndose- ¿Aprendiz? ¿Desde cuándo Kogoro acepta aprendices?

- No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que Amuro se ofreció a pagarle por cada caso en el participara y ahí empezó todo.

- No sé por qué no me extraña… -murmuró (N) de forma tonta- Y, ¿cómo le conocéis? ¿De aquí, del Poirot?

- Fue en un caso de un amigo de mi padre. Él trabajaba como detective privado. La prometida del amigo de mi padre le contrató por una posible infidelidad. -le contó Ran-.

- Ahh… -se acabó enterando (N)-.

Amuro escuchó toda la conversación y ahora le entró a él la curiosidad de saber quién era esa chica tan interesada en él. Terminó de prepararlo todo y se lo llevó a las chicas.

- Aquí tenéis lo que habéis pedido. -Amuro colocó las bebidas encima de la mesa- Ran, ¿quiénes son tus amigas? -Amuro le interesaba conocer a (N), aunque eso implicara conocer también a Sonoko-.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad. -Ran cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no les ha presentado- Ella es Sonoko y ella es (N).

- Encantado. -dijo Amuro-.

- Encantada. -dijeron a la vez Sonoko y (N)-.

- ¿De dónde eres, (N)? -Amuro se dio cuenta de que no era japonesa, al menos, su apariencia lo decía-.

- Soy de (P), aunque he vivido durante mucho tiempo aquí antes. -le contó (N)-.

- Y, ¿a qué te dedicas? -Amuro intentaba insistir en conocerla pasando desapercibido- Es que nunca te he visto antes.

- Soy detective, al igual que usted. -respondió (N) tomándose su bebida- Aunque yo no soy aprendiz de nadie. -(N) le mandó una indirecta a Amuro-.

- Ya veo. Y, ¿por qué una detective como usted está aquí en Japón en vez de estar en su país? -a Amuro le entraba cada vez más curiosidad sobre ella-.

- ¿Es que no viste mi entrevista? De todas formas, tengo unos asuntos pendientes aquí en Japón. -(N) volvió a tomarse su té frío-.

Amuro se despidió de las chicas para poder atender a otros clientes. "Tendré que ver esa entrevista que dice. Seguro que podré sacar algo en claro.", se fue pensando Amuro.

- ¡Vaya! -se sorprendió Sonoko- ¡Sí que le interesas a Amuro! -lo decía Sonoko murmurando-.

- Interés entre detectives… -suspiró (N) echándose hacia atrás llevándose las manos a la cabeza-.

El resto de la conversación tan solo fueron cotilleos de la clase y alguna que otra anécdota curiosa. En definitiva, una conversación de chicas. Amuro, a lo lejos, no paraba de observar la actitud de (N). "Conque otra detective…", se decía Amuro con una sonrisa de media satisfacción medio desafío.

Se hizo de noche. Las chicas pagaron cada una su parte y salieron de la cafetería. Las chicas se separaron para ir cada una a su casa. (N) no tenía muchas ganas de llegar tarde a su casa, así que se fue corriendo por el camino más corto. Llegó a su casa, dejó sus cosas encima de la mesa y se tiró al sofá del cansancio que tenía.

- ¡Madre mía! -se desahogaba (N)- Al fin puedo descansar.

No le duró mucho tiempo la alegría. Era bastante tarde y (N) se dispuso a preparar los libros y demás para las clases del día siguiente. Después de haber terminado, se dirigió a la cama y se acostó.

Martes. Al fin llegó el día del robo de Kid y (N) lo tenía todo preparado. No hizo falta que sonara el despertador. Hoy tocaba tregua entre ella y el despertador, por lo que el despertador podía suspirar de alivio. (N) se vistió y se tomó su desayuno mañanero de todos los días. Era la hora justa para recoger a Ran en su casa y dirigirse al instituto, por lo que abandonó su casa y se fue. En cinco minutos, llegó a la agencia donde la estaba esperando Ran en la entrada.

- ¡Ran! -gritaba (N) a lo lejos acercándose a ella-.

- ¡(N)! -le respondió Ran en el mismo tono de voz-.

Ambas se reunieron y se dirigieron al instituto juntas. Las clases transcurrían de forma normal. Todas las clases eran tranquilas y no ocurrió nada significativo.

ooooo

- Jijiji. -se reía Kaito para sí- Kaito Kid en acción.

- ¿Ya estás otra vez con ese estúpido ladrón? -Aoko se acercó a él por detrás-.

- ¿Algún problema con él? -Kaito giró su cabeza para poder mirarla con una ceja levantada-.

- ¡Sí! Mi padre no ha venido a casa desde la semana pasada ni para dormir. Nunca está conmigo cuando Kid aparece. -Aoko puso cara de tristeza y Kaito se apenó de ella-.

- Tonta… -Kaito movió su cabeza hacia delante y se cruzó de brazos- Si tu padre lo hubiera atrapado, ahora no estaría tan ocupado. Lo que pasa es que tu padre es muy lento.

- ¡Lento…! -Aoko se empezó a llenar de furia-.

De pronto, Aoko cogió una fregona que había todavía en la clase y comenzó a perseguir a Kaito por toda la clase. Eso era ya algo natural para los dos. Claro, como si no pudiera ser de otra manera, la profesora de matemáticas de la clase, que en ese momento empezó la clase, los intentaba detener haciendo que respondieran a la tarea que mandó pocos días antes.

- ¡Kaito! -la profesora señaló a Kaito- ¡Cuál es la solución del problema 3!

- X cuadrado menos 3.-respondió Kaito sin quitar la vista de su perseguidora-.

- ¡Aoko! -ahora la profesora se dirigió a Aoko- ¡Solución del problema 5!

- 66,45 metros de altura. -Aoko respondió de la misma manera que lo hizo Kaito-.

Y ocurría lo de siempre, la profesora era incapaz de detenerlos y ellos seguían peleándose y persiguiéndose el uno al otro. Al final, Kaito pudo detenerla porque Aoko se cansó bastante en perseguirlo y no merecía la pena cogerle. Los dos se sentaron como si nada hubiera pasado y la clase pudo volver a la normalidad.

ooooo

Las clases terminaron y las cuatro chicas junto con Conan se marcharon hacia sus casas. Cuando llegaron a la agencia del detective Mouri…

- Conan, quedamos aquí a las 21:30h, ¿OK? -le informó (N)-.

- De acuerdo. -asintió Conan-.

(N) se separó de Ran y Conan y se dirigió a casa del profesor Agasa. (N) se detuvo antes de tocar el timbre. "¿Qué es esta sensación de inquietud? ¿Puede ser que alguien me esté vigilando?", se advirtió (N). Siguió inmóvil mientras miraba a todos lados. No veía a nadie. Cogió su móvil para disimular y se fue a la calle. Mientras hacía que buscaba algo en él, miraba a ambos lados de la calle por si había alguien, pero nada. (N) se rindió y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa del profesor. La persona que la estaba vigilando era Okiya desde la ventana de su casa.

- ¡Hola, profesor Agasa! -saludaba (N) efusiva cuando entró en su casa-.

- ¡Hola, (N)! Ya tengo más que listo lo que me pediste y ya lo he probado para que no ocurra ningún imprevisto. -le contaba Agasa mientras le enseñaba su invento-.

- ¡Perfecto! -se alegró (N) mientras cogía el invento- Y, ¿dónde está Haibara?

- Está abajo, en el sótano, como siempre.

- Entonces la dejaré tranquila.

(N) le dio las gracias al profesor y se marchó con un gran rostro de felicidad.

- Al fin todo saldrá como tenía planeado. -se dijo (N) con una sonrisa de complicidad-.

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades hasta las 21:30h. (N) llegó a la agencia y se quedó en la puerta esperando a Conan. A los cinco minutos, bajó.

- ¿Estás listo, Conan? -preguntó con mucho ánimo (N)-.

- ¡Sí! -asintió Conan con la misma energía- Pero, ¿qué llevas en la mochila?

Conan hizo referencia a la mochila de tamaño medio que llevaba (N) en su espalda. (N) era más de bandoleras y bolsos y solo llevaba mochila cuando iba al instituto, por lo que era muy raro ver a (N) con otra mochila distinta a la de siempre.

- Cuando llegue el momento oportuno, lo verás. -se agachó (N) para estar a su altura-.

Se encaminaron hacia el Museo Nacional de Tokio y llegaron a las 22:15h. Todo el cuerpo policial estaba ya desplegado, para la sorpresa de (N) y Conan.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo, Conan? -propuso (N) señalando con el dedo pulgar a un bar de la zona-.

- De acuerdo.

(N) y Conan se fueron al bar a tomar algo mientras se acercaba la hora. Conan pidió un zumo de naranja y (N), un refresco. Mientras se lo tomaban, veían a los agentes de policía entrar y salir del museo constantemente, señal de que estaban bastante nerviosos ante la llegada de Kaito Kid. Eran las 23:00h y, después de charlar un rato, se fueron al museo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que esta pregunta aquí no venga mal (LaylaDeath xD) y tengo una mala noticia :(... La semana que viene, en España, hay puente y desgraciadamente, no podré colgar dos caps como hice anteriormente. Solo colgaré el próximo cap el sábado que viene, como siempre. La razón es que estoy entre el toro y la pared y no me puedo escapar xD. Espero que me podáis entender... En el próximo cap (robo y primera parte de...):**

**Capítulo 32: Miradas conectadas 3. Emociones**


	32. Cap 32: Miradas conectadas 3, Emociones

**Buenaaas! Como va todo? Yo estoy un poco fuera del hilo de la historia por los estudios, pero creo que la semana que viene podré seguir escribiendo, no os preocupéis ;). Este cap es algo corto y bastante concentrado y probablemente parecerá que es super corto, pero no lo es jejeje. Mis respuestas que empezamos.**

**LaylaDeath:** jajaja malvada dices? xD. Eso de la primera parte de... es, digamos, la parte más emocionante de toda la saga esta :), seguro que te va a gustar jeje.

**Moka shijagami:** jaja espero que te guste este cap y creo que te va a dejar, incluso, con más intriga :D.

**KaitoScarlet:** procuro que sea más o menos igual de largo y yo creo que es que cada vz te enganchas más y parece mucho más corto xD. A mí también me pasa jeje.

**memoriesofkagome:** jaja dirás lo mismo de Amuro dentro de unos caps xD. Y lo de los caps intento estar al día pero es bastante complicado. Me alivia de que la gente sea paciente ;).

**Angel-ra:** jajaja que no te coma que todavía no has llegado a la mejor parte xD.

* * *

Capítulo 32: Miradas conectadas 3. Emociones

(N) y Conan entraron al museo. El inspector Nakamori estaba hablando con un chico vestido con la indumentaria de Sherlock Holmes. (N) se dio cuenta de su presencia y se agachó hacia Conan.

- Oye, Conan, ¿quién es ese chico? -preguntó (N) tapándose la boca-.

- ¡Ah! Ese es Saguru Hakuba. Es un detective de aquí, de Japón, que ha estudiado en Londres. Si quieres te lo presento.

Conan no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque (N) ya se estaba yendo hacia Hakuba. Conan se quedó inmóvil; pero, rápidamente, reaccionó y se fue corriendo hacia (N) y Hakuba.

- Hola, soy (N-A). -saludó muy efusiva (N)- Tú debes de ser Saguru Hakuba, ¿verdad?

- Así es. -le atendió Hakuba- Y, ¿qué hace usted en un lugar como este?

- Verás… Soy detective y me interesa los robos de Kaito Kid. ¿Y tú?

- Más o menos por el mismo motivo. Por cierto, tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

- No, soy de (P); pero, he pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia en Japón y he vuelto por un tiempo. -le contestó (N) llevándose la mano a la cabeza-.

- Ahh… ya veo. ¡Anda! Hola, Conan -Hakuba se percató de la presencia de Conan y no dudó en saludarlo- ¿Tú también estás por lo de Kaito Kid?

- ¡Sí! -asintió Conan- En verdad, (N) es la que tiene mayor interés.

- ¿Entonces has venido como acompañante, Conan? -le preguntó Hakuba con todo el cariño del mundo-.

- ¡Sí! -exclamó Conan con alegría levantando la mano-.

- Entonces, ¿dónde está el diamante? -interrumpió la conversación (N)-.

- Oh, está allí. -señaló Hakuba con el dedo a donde se encontraba el inspector Nakamori-.

Los tres se dirigieron a donde estaba el inspector y (N) se puso a contemplar el diamante con gran admiración. A Hakuba le vino 'algo' como un flechazo. Su curiosidad, su intriga, su misterio… para él, era una chica diferente a las demás. Él sentía como si tuviera un aura que irradiara misterio a la vez que sensualidad y, para Hakuba, era la única chica que poseyera tal don.

- Conan, voy a ir un momento al tejado. Quédate aquí, ¿vale? -dijo (N) después de haber admirado la joya- No voy a tardar.

A Conan no le dio tiempo a responderle porque ella se encaminaba rápidamente al tejado. Mientras…

- Conan, ¿quién es ella realmente? -preguntó Hakuba sin dejar de mirar la marcha de (N)-.

- Ya te lo hemos dicho entre ella y yo. -cerró los ojos Conan como suele hacerlo normalmente- Es una detective de (P) que ha venido aquí a vivir y disfrutar de Japón. ¿Por qué lo dices?

En ese momento, Conan miró a Hakuba y se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía. Era una mirada brillante y llena de romanticismo. No era una mirada normal para alguien como Hakuba y hacía presagiar una cosa. Estaba enamorado.

- Hakuba, ¿te gusta (N)? -preguntó Conan con mucha curiosidad-.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? -Hakuba se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate maduro-.

- Eso es un sí. -se aformó Conan con una gran sonrisa-.

Hakuba no escuchó lo último que dijo Conan. Tan solo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Se alejaron de la urna con el diamante. Quedaban 5 minutos para la hora anunciada del robo y el inspector Nakamori desplegó a todo el cuerpo policial y Hakuba y Conan se quedaron observando la urna de cristal con el diamante. El inspector empezó a dar la cuenta atrás.

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5… -contaban todos a la vez al unísono y cada vez preparándose más-.

ooooo

Kid ya estaba preparado para dar comienzo al espectáculo.

- 4, 3, 2, 1…

ooooo

La policía empezó a mirar a todos lados y Hakuba y Conan se percataron de que salían unas manos en el interior de la urna. Los dos detectives fueron corriendo hacia la urna.

- ¡Kid! -exclamaron los dos al unísono alertando a todos los policías-.

De repente, explotó una bomba de humo y Kaito Kid apareció encima de la urna medio en cuclillas, medio arrodillado con el diamante en la mano y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y victoriosa.

- ¡Ladies and gentlemen! -gritó Kid queriendo animar a los espectadores del robo- ¡Ha llegado Kaito Kid! y ahora, si me disculpan, me marcho.

- ¡Es Kid! ¡Atrapadle! -gritaba el inspector Nakamori, mientras Kid huía por uno de los pasillos que conducía al tejado-.

ooooo

(N) estaba mirando desde el tejado al suelo para comprobar su altura y escuchó una voz masculina suave detrás de ella. No le era para nada reconocible.

- Tú debes de ser (N), ¿no? -preguntó suavemente aquella voz-.

(N) se giró de golpe y, en ese momento, sintió que flotaba y, era cierto, flotaba en el aire.

- ¿¡Quién eres!? -le preguntó histérica (N) sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando-.

Aquel ser no se mostraba ante ella, tan solo asomaba su voz por su boca perdida en no se sabe dónde. No se le podía denominar hombre porque ningún humano podía hacer levitar las cosas sin que sospecharán del truco que utilizara y este era el caso. (n) encendió el pin transmisor con la esperanza de que Conan se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

ooooo

Conan y Hakuba estaban charlando tranquilamente cuando el pin de Conan sonó. Se empezaron a escuchar una voz de hombre, pero bastante suave.

- Ya te has entrometido suficiente. -fue lo más claro que se puso escuchar en ese momento-.

Hakuba puso una cara de terror absoluto y, sin más dilación, se fue corriendo hacia el tejado. Conan, viendo la reacción de Hakuba y las palabras que se oyeron del pin, no presagiaba nada bueno y se fue corriendo tras Hakuba.

ooooo

- Ya te has entrometido suficiente, pequeña detective… -decía aquella voz desconocida-.

Aquella voz fue interrumpida por la presencia de alguien en la escena. Un joven vestido de blanco, con un sombrero de copa y una capa a juego con su vestimenta y un monóculo en su ojo derecho, hizo acto de presencia en aquella situación. Su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo, (N) estaba flotando en el aire sin ningún aparato y, de pronto, se le pasó por la cabeza quién era el culpable de tal hecho.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? -dijo la voz desconocida como si le estuviera esperando, pero sorprendido por su presencia-.

En ese momento, aquella voz tan desconocida para (N) apareció con más cuerpo que alma. Un hombre delgado, muy delgado, vestido con, por lo que se podía apreciar desde el punto de vista de (N), un mono o traje negro y con una máscara muy extraña en la cabeza que llevaba tres luces rojas dispuestas en forma de triángulo y de la que salía un largo trozo de tela negra que ondeaba en el aire apareció delante de los dos jóvenes.

- ¿¡Qué quieres, Spider!? -gritó Kaito lleno de ira exigiendo una respuesta- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro!

- Aunque no te des cuenta, tiene que ver y mucho. -le respondió Spider levantando la cabeza como si quisiera verle por la parte de abajo de la máscara-.

(N) estaba espectante a lo que veía y todo hacía indicar que ella era el punto medio entre ellos dos en medio de toda aquella trama incierta. Kaito sacó su pistola y apuntó con ella a Spider.

- ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! -exigió Kaito fuera de sí-.

Spider puso a (N) flotando fuera del suelo del tejado, es decir que si cayera, caería en la acer de la calle desde una altura considerable y Kaito entró en un gran dilema.

- Como hagas algún movimiento, ella cae. -le desafió Spider de forma triunfal-.

ooooo

Akako observaba todo desde el tejado de un edificio cercano. "Justo como vi. Ahí tienes tu merecido, listilla.", pensaba Akako con una sonrisa llena de maldad y triunfante. No hacía falta que se preocupara porque quien estaba en peligro era (N) y no Kaito, justo como ella deseaba.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y como me tienen en el punto de mira por las preguntas xD, no voy a hacer ninguna xDD. En el próximo cap, estará la parte más emocionante que es la resolución del problema este xD. No os la perdáis!**

**Capítulo 33: Miradas conectadas 4. Acción**


	33. Cap 33: Miradas conectadas 4, Acción

**Buenaaas! Hoy les traigo la continuación tan inesperada del cap anterior :D. En Navidad intentaré ir colgando como ahora, todos los sábados porque no me da para más para colgar en los días festivos, pero si me pilla bien, colgaré algún cap si puedo ;). Este cap se lo dedico a LaylaDeath porque le encanta Oliver y Benji, sobre todo cuando se tiran tres capítulos para tiran un dichoso penalti xDD. Para los que no lo sepan, Spider aparece en el cap del anime, Magic Kaito 7 - Los brillantes rivales. **

**LaylaDeath:** jajajaja es que si no lo dejo así, se quitan las ganas de seguir xDD. Recuerda este cap te lo dedico como te dije xDD. Y no me vigiles tanto xD.

** .Black:** Hakuba aparece en el mismo capítulo que Spider :D. Y ese ser misterioso aparece en el anime, ya que en mi fic no me voy a inventar ningún personaje. No me gusta crear personajes porque creo que puede liar a los lectores ;). Espero haber resuelto tus dudas ;).

**Megustarelheladodechocolates ii:** jajaja se suponía que a Hakuba le gusta Akako, pero dije "No, Hakuba se tiene que quedar con la protagonista. No le pega estar con Akako ni con pegamento xD" y no te preocupes, sobrevivirás. Todavía le quedan muchas cosas por hacer. No pasa nada que te enrolles así xDDD. En verdad me ha hecho gracia xD.

**Moka shijagami:** jaja ahora verás cuál es tu destino xD.

**Kaito Scarlet:** ahora lo sabrás chanchanchan.

**memoriesofkagome:** jeje tarde lo dices... va a ser tu novio xD. Aunque Kaito no pueda salvarte, no tiene desperdicio lo que va a pasar jeje.

* * *

Capítulo 33: Miradas conectadas 4. Acción

En ese momento, Hakuba y Conan pasaron la puerta que unía el tejado del museo con el interior y se encontraron en mitad de aquella pelea por la vida de (N). Los dos se quedaron estupefactos. Hakuba se giró y miró hacia arriba donde estaba Spider y Conan hizo lo mismo. Ahí estaba Spider, feliz por el aprieto en el que se encontraba Kaito Kid. Su plan era hacerle sufrir antes de matarle, porque, así, disfrutaba más y Kaito Kid estaba sin ideas.

- ¡(N)! -gritó Conan cuando se volvió a mirarla-.

Los ts se sentían impotentes ante el no poder solucionar aquel trágico problema. (N) no se podía mover en el aire y Kid seguía sosteniendo la pistola sin tener agallas para poder disparar. Él quería, pero no podía poner en más riesgos a (N). No se lo perdonaría jamás. Hakuba quería ayudar a toda costa, pero estaba como Kid: sin ideas. Conan tenía una idea, lanzarle un balonazo a aquel desgraciado ser.

- Mejor no lo intentes, pequeño. -dijo Spider sabiendo de las intenciones de Conan- Si me desconcentro, ella cae.

Conan se quedó inmóvil. Ahora sí que no tenía ideas. Tampoco podía lanzar el dardo anestesiante por lo mismo. (N) estaba deprimida. Ellos no podían hacer nada por su culpa. "Si no hubiera subido aquí…", se castigaba (N), pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, aunque iba a esperar un poco por si había alguna otra solución.

ooooo

Akako estaba feliz, muy feliz. (N) podía morir y ella sería la más bella del Universo, justo como quería y había deseado. Lo estaba observando todo y cada vez estaba más feliz. El problema es que después tendrá que ayudar a Kid para que no le pase nada malo.

ooooo

(N) empezó a recordar las últimas palabras de Agasa para el último invento que le ha pedido. "Para activar el mecanismo, tienes que tirar de esta cuerda y ajustarte bien el cinturón para poder controlarlo bien". La situación seguía igual, muy tensa. A (N) le gustaría decirle a Conan por el pin su plan; pero, ante la imposibilidad de poder moverse, desechó la idea. Tendrá que recurrir al plan B.

- ¡Kid! -gritó (N) tratando de llamar su atención- ¡Dispara!

A Spider se le apagó la sonrisa. Hakuba, Conan y, sobre todo, Kid estaban asombrados por lo que había dicho (N).

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que dispare!? -gritó Kid echándole medio la bronca- ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Te matarás!

(N) le puso una cara de estar convencida con lo que hace y dice y Kaito se giro para volver a seguir apuntando a Spider. Conan y Hakuba estaban sorprendidos y estupefactos ante la decisión que tomó (N) de querer arriesgarse. Conan, al igual que Hakuba y Kaito Kid, quería detenerla; pero, algo en su interior decía que dejara todo al destino. Akako, en otro edificio, tampoco se creía aquella valentía que derrochaba (N) y lo entendió como una manera de aceptar su final. Kid estaba entre dos muros; por un lado, no quería arriesgar la vida de (N) y por otro, quería detener a Spider, el mejor asesino. Hakuba sintió un 'algo' inexplicable cuando (N) dijo esas palabras. Se podría decir que era una especie de vacío, pero tampoco llegaba a serlo. Eso le demostraba que lo que sentía hacia ella era amor y no podía permitirse que se matara antes de poder conocerla bien. Quería moverse hacia ella para poder cogerla y rescatarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba inmóvil y fuera del mundo, como debatiéndose en su mente sobre lo que hacer. Conan vio la cara de impotencia de Hakuba y claramente confirmó su sospecha, ahora del todo, de que él estaba enamorado de (N) y quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo. Todo estaba en manos de Kid. Él decidiría el destino de (N), algo no hubiera querido hacer nunca. Spider todavía seguía sorprendido por la valentía de (N). Jamás había conocida a alguien tan dispuesta a aceptar la muerte, pero la cara que reflejaba ella no era de asumir la muerte, sino todo lo contrario, era de desafiar y escapar a la muerte. Todavía no sabía cómo ella era capaz de evitarla, pero el caso es que podía salir victoriosa claramente. Kid intentaba mantener su cara de póker, pero esas palabras la anulaban. Era increíble que pudiera tener tal nivel de confianza en la situación en la que se encontraba; pero, no había vuelta atrás. Kid apuntó aún más a Spider queriendo cumplir los deseos de (N), pero sin dejarla. Sudaba bastante y se notaba que tomar tal decisión le cansaba bastante. (N) confiaba que Kaito Kid le hiciera caso y tenía su mirada fija, llena de seguridad, en Kid y en Spider. Ella, con su Sexto Sentido, sabía que la decisión que había tomado trastocaba bastante y mucho, los planes de Spider, ya que él no pensaba que se dejara vencer tan fácil aparentemente. Lo peor de todo esto… es que no era una ilusión como pudiera parecer. Todo era real: Spider estaba en el tejado del museo, Kid estaba apuntándolo y Hakuba y Conan estaban atónitos sin creerse que estaban presenciando tal escena. Simultáneamente, (N) y Kaito Kid, con más tristeza, empezaron a recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos de pequeños, de cómo Kaito pudo ayudar en la integración de (N) en un país en el que los niños son muy despectivos con los que pudieran ser extranjeros. Kaito Kid cerró los ojos y se le escapó una lágrima. (N) la pudo ver y se sintió culpable. "Si supieras que voy a salir viva de esta… pero, no puedo decirlo, no porque está Spider y hay que darle a entender que me voy a morir. Solo así solucionaré las cosas…", pensaba (N) mientras no dejaba de mirar la tristeza de Kid. Kaito Kid se secó la lágrima que se le escapó con la mano que tenía libre y se concentró aún más para poder disparar. (N) solamente tenía una esperanza: que cuando cayera, se pudiera mover libremente para poder poner en práctica su plan porque, ahora mismo, sus brazos y sus piernas estaban inmóviles, no le respondían. Conan, mientras, intentaba buscar el truco de Spider. Nadie podía levitar de esa forma sin ayuda de un truco y no estaba colgada de cables, o eso parecía. Hakuba, cada vez, le tenía más odio a Spider, el mejor asesino ponía en gran peligro a (N), la persona de la que se había enamorado y que apenas conocía. Kaito Kid, finalmente, tomó una decisión; la que, según él, era la más acertada. (N) se podía pasar de valiente y tomar riesgos muy grandes; pero, en este tipo de decisiones, no se la jugaba, a menos que estuviera muy segura de lo que pensara hacer. Da igual del tiempo que pasara sin estar con ella, (N) es de ese tipo de personas que jamás cambiará. Finalmente, después de reflexionar un poco, mejor dicho, bastante; dispararía. De los cuatro, quien estaba sin palabras y sin ideas era Spider. Era raro que el mejor asesino no tuviera plan B o, si lo tenía, la decisión de (N) no entraba en ninguno de sus planes y ahora estaba bastante confuso. Kaito Kid se armó de valor y se olvidó del exterior. Solo estaban él y Spider.

- Dile adios a tu novia, Kaito Kid. -dijo Spider al ver que iba a disparar-.

- Primero, no es mi novia y segundo, a quien debería decir adios es a ti -le contestó Kid con una sonrisa de plena confianza, manteniendo su cara de póker-.

Kaito Kid disparó con su típica pistola de naipes y, antes de que le llegara la carta, Spider dejó caer a (N) al vacío. Kid tuvo muy buena puntería; pero, la carta tan solo le rozó la cara, aunque le hizo sangrar. Spider, al ver que no tenía escapatoria, desapareció. Cuando (N) comenzó a caer, Conan y Hakuba se fueron corriendo a asomarse, por lo que pudiera pasarle a (N). Kid, después de que desapareciera Spider (N/a: para que os hagáis a la idea, desde que la carta roza la cara de Spider hasta que desaparece, solo pasan unos segundos.) se lanzó para poder rescatar a (N). Cuando todavía quedaba más de la mitad de la caída, (N) desplegó una especie de alas muy parecidas a las de Kaito Kid y empezó a planear. Conan y Hakuba se quedaron muy asombrados de que (N) tuviera la misma especie de ala delta que Kid y suspiraron de alivio. Kaito Kid también desplegó las suyas y se fue planeando junto a (N). El pin transmisor de Conan sonó.

- Conan, mañana nos vemos en la agencia, ¿OK? -le propuso (N)-.

- Vale. -le contestó Conan-.

Conan apagó el transmisor y el inspector Nakamori apareció al fin en el tejado con algunos de sus hombres.

- ¿¡Dónde está Kid!? -preguntó desesperadamente el inspector a la vez que bastante apurado-.

- Kaito Kid ya se ha ido, inspector. -dijo Hakuba marchándose con Conan-.

Hakuba acompañó a Conan hasta la agencia del detective Mouri, ya que (N) se había ido con Kid y, además, le quería hacer varias preguntas sobre (N):

- Conan, tú sabes dónde vive (N), ¿verdad? -le comentó Hakuba rompiendo el silencio-.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? -preguntó Conan curioso-.

- Me gustaría hacerle una visita mañana. -le confesó Hakuba- ¿Sabrías por casualidad si mañana está libre?

- Creo que si vas temprano a su casa, la podrás encontrar allí. Creo que mañana entrada la tarde, tiene un compromiso al que ir. Su casa está… -Conan le empezó a dar instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a casa de (N)-.

Habían llegado ya a la agencia y Hakuba se detuvo con la cabeza agachada en la entrada de las escaleras que conducían a la agencia.

- Conan, una última pregunta. -Hakuba se puso serio de repente- ¿(N) tiene novio?

Conan se detuvo también para poder pensar una respuesta bastante convincente porque sabía que la respuesta que le diera le iba a marcar bastante.

- Si te soy sincero, -Conan miró a los ojos de Hakuba- ella ha venido a rehacer su vida en Japón porque ha tenido malas pasadas por ese tema. Ahora mismo, no tiene novio y, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, una de sus razones por estar aquí es que necesita a alguien con quien estar. -argumentó Conan-.

- Vaya… -se lamentó Hakuba- ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?

- Nada es imposible. -concluyó Conan separándose de Hakuba-.

Hakuba se tomó las últimas palabras de Conan como un hilo de esperanza. Tenía que confiar en sus posibilidades.

* * *

**Y, bueno, ¿qué tal? Jejeje espero que no os haya decepcionado. En el siguiente cap (para los fanáticos de Kaito Kid)...**

**Capítulo 34: Miradas conectadas 5. Envidia**


	34. Cap 34: Miradas conectadas 5, Envidia

**Holaaaaaaa! Cómo están todos? Jejeje yo estoy un poco... apurada. Sí, apurada porque estamos en vacaciones y me gustaría subir muchos caps en esta época del año, pero no va a ser así y, tal vez, incluso peor. Lo sé, es una mala noticia, pero es que el tiempo que tenía antes, ya no lo tengo ahora y tendré que aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que tengo o dedicarme por las noches a escribir, que será la mejor opción. Digo esto porque tal vez actualice sábado, domingo o lunes. Después de decir esto, otra cosa más: este cap es el último de esta saga y me ha salido un poco corto (ya aviso desde el principio xD), aunque a algunas os va a gustar bastante ;). Mis respuestas y empezamos ya jeje.**

**NoahTheHedgehog:** jajaja que ganas para leérselos todos de golpe xD.

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** jeje aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te guste ;).

**LaylaDeath:** jajaja si te lo he dicho, será por algo xDD. Jaja no creo que el mío haya tardado más que Oliver y Benji, el mío sólo ha durado un cap xDD. Te aseguro que este cap te va a gustar ;).

**memoriesofkagome:** no te preocupes por lo de Hakuba... hay una solución para todo jejejeje. Jaja cómo te iba a dejar tirada el profesor? xD. Si es que... xDD

**Moka shijagami:** jaja me alegro de que te guste tanto :). Yque Hakuba también te guste xD.

**danitax-chan:** jaja te echaba de menos ya xD. Me gusta tu idea, pero va a ser un poco complicado. Me la pensaré xD.

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** jajajajajaja no hace falta que me des su número, creo que estoy perfectamente xD. Jaja y por lo que veo (y leo) eres una gran aficionada al pan con mantequilla jaja. Jolín... ahora me ha entrado hambre de pan con mantequilla xDDD. Jajajaja me ha gustado mucho tu superpalabra nueva que te has inventado... me he tirado un buen rato leyéndola para saber que ponía xDD.

* * *

Capítulo 34: Miradas conectadas 5. Envidia

(N) y Kid aterrizaron en un descampado solitario a las afueras de la ciudad. Ambos guardaron sus aparatos y se sentaron en el césped para poder contemplar el cielo estrellado nocturno. No les importaba que fueran las 1:15h de la madrugada. Quien podría aguarles el momento era Akako, que los había seguido durante todo el rato. Estaba bastante lejos de ellos, pero lo suficiente como para poder escuchar toda la conversación.

- No me esperaba que llevaras un ala delta, ¿por qué llevabas una? -le preguntó Kaito a (N)-.

- Porque, al principio, pensé en un paracaídas, por si pasaba algo; pero, al final, me decidí por un ala delta para poder volar contigo. -se sinceró (N)-.

- Ah, ya veo… y que sea la última vez que te pones en peligro de esa manera. -le advirtió Kid-.

- ¡Sí, papá! -dijo irónica (N)- Por cierto, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que estás más atractivo vestido de Kaito Kid?

- No. Eres la primera que me lo dice. -contestó Kaito mirándose la indumentaria-.

El ambiente era bastante romántico y Akako estaba furiosa por no poder intervenir y estropear el momento.

- Kaito, ¿conoces a Hakuba? -le preguntó (N) rompiendo el silencio-.

- Sí, está en mi clase del instituto, ¿por qué lo dices? -respondió Kaito mirando a (N)-.

- Por nada en especial. Le he conocido hoy, antes de tu robo y, no sé, tiene algo distinto. No sabría decirte el qué. -intentaba explicar (N)-.

- No me digas que... -Kaito puso una cara de no poder creerse lo que pensaba-.

- Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. Tan solo tengo esa sensación. Nada más. -le interrumpió (N)-.

Akako se sorprendió por el comentario que había hecho (N) sobre Hakuba, lo que ampliaba sus opciones de conquista a Kaito. El inconveniente era que Kaito seguía teniendo ese aura tan especial, quizás, por su eterna amistad con (N).

ooooo

- Ya he llegado, hermana Ran. -saludó Conan viendo despierta a Ran todavía a esas horas-.

- Conan, vete ya a la cama. -le ordenó Ran-.

Conan se dirigió a su cuarto, que también era el cuarto de Kogoro, y se puso a reflexionar. Ran no estaba de buen humor evidentemente. Su cara reflejaba tristeza y parecía que había estado llorando. Conan sentía que algo no iba bien. Salió del cuarto sigilosamente para que Ran no se diera cuenta y sacó sus móviles ya en otro cuarto, aislado de la presencia de Ran. Los miró alternativamente y los abrió a la vez emitiendo la típica luz blanca azulada de cuando la pantalla está encendida. Conan miró el registro de llamadas de su móvil. Nada nuevo. Cerró su móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Después, abrió el móvil de Shinichi (aunque también era suyo) y se encontró algo inesperado. En la pantalla aparecía el aviso de… ¡17 llamadas de Ran! Conan puso los ojos como platos sin poder creerse tal cantidad de llamadas perdidas de Ran. Se encontraba ante un gran dilema, no sabía si llamarla a esas horas o esperar a llamarla a la mañana del día siguiente. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió llamarla en ese momento. Sacó su pajarita modificadora de voz y pulsó la tecla de llamada.

- Hola, Ran -dijo Conan con voz de Shinichi algo apenado-. Siento no haberte podido llamar antes. He estado hoy muy liado y ahora acabo de terminar. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quería escucharte… -dijo Ran entre sollozos, pero sin que Shinichi lo notara-. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo y quería saber cuándo volverías.

- De momento no puedo -dijo Conan algo decepcionado-. Todavía sigo ocupado con un caso y no sé con certeza cuándo volveré. Pero te aseguro que volveré, eso no lo dudes.

Ran se tranquilizó bastante al saber que Shinichi le aseguraba su vuelta y sentía que podía seguir esperándole porque, al final, valdría la pena. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato entre ellos, sobre todo, del día a día de Ran. Poco a poco, Ran volvía a recobrar la sonrisa que tanto llena a la gente, en especial, a Shinichi. Él, desde el otro lado del teléfono, notaba que Ran recuperaba poco a poco esa vitalidad y felicidad que tanto la caracterizaba y se sintió aliviado.

ooooo

Kaito y (N) seguían tumbados en la colina agarrados de la mano mientras Akako se ponía de los nervios por no poder hacer nada. Finalmente, actuó. Akako se bajó de uno de los árboles y se acercó sigilosamente a ellos dos.

- Hola, Kaito. -saludó Akako por detrás sorprendiendo a Kaito y a (N)-.

Kaito y (N) se giraron bruscamente al oír la voz de otra persona, muy conocida por Kaito y muy desconocida para (N).

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Akako? -le preuntó Kaito muy extrañado por su presencia-.

- Pasaba por aquí y te vi con esta chica. Hola, ¿quién eres? -Akako intentó ser amable con (N)-.

- Me llamo (N-A). -contestó (N) secamente-.

A (N) no es que le hiciera mucha gracia encontrarse con esa 'amiga' de Kaito. Además, (N) notó la misma sensación en Kaito de no querer verla ni en pintura, y menos en ese momento.

- ¿Eres amiga de Kaito? ¿Desde cuándo le conoces? -Akako seguía insistiendo en obtener la máxima cantidad de información posible-.

- Sí soy amiga de Kaito y le conozco de hace mucho tiempo. -(N) empezó a encontrarse incómoda hacia tanta pregunta-.

- (N), vámonos. -interrumpió Kaito cogiendo de la mano a (N)- Akako, ahí te quedas.

Kaito y (N) dejaron a Akako sola en esa colina. Kaito ya iba vestido con ropa informal antes de que llegara Akako con su pantalla de humo, típico en él. Después, Kaito acompañó a (N) a su casa ya que era muy tarde y él también tenía que descansar.

- Bueno, (N), me ha gustado mucho halar contigo. -dijo Kaito cuando ya habían llegado- ¿Tienes mi número de teléfono?

- Que va… dámelo. -respondió (N) con una sonrisa y sacando su móvil-.

Kaito le dio su número de teléfono, terminaron de charlar y se separaron. Había sido una noche un tanto especial porque, hasta ahora, no habían tenido un momento de charlar juntos a solas; bueno, a solas en cierto modo, si no fuera por la presencia de Akako en ese momento. "Qué chica más extraña… además de ser una cotilla, llevaba una ropa muy cutre. ¿Quién será?", concluyó (N) antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

**Jeje, en el próximo cap empezaremos el día siguiente que seguro que promete xD. En el próximo cap (probablemente el lunes lo subiré para que coincida con Nochevieja ;))...**

**Capítulo 35: Un chocolate para dos**


	35. Cap 35: Un chocolate para dos

**Holaaaa! Ya el último capítulo del año. Y pensar que empecé hace unos 4 meses... Qué rápido pasa el tiempo xD. Y que mejor manera de empezar el año que otro capítulo como regalo de Reyes (bieeen! xD). Mis respuestas y empezamos :D.**

**NoahTheHedgehog:** jaja espero que no se te vuelva a estropear ). Disfruta del cap :).

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** Jajajajaja xD. Será mejor tener cuidado contigo, no vaya a ser que... xD. Y como seas capaz de atosigar a Kaito xDD Aunque creo que no :D. Y no te preocupes, que me cuido muchísimo. Tanto que es muy raro en mí caer enferma ;).

**LaylaDeath:** Jaja, pero, a ver, tienes el número de Kaito... ¿Es que no te parece bastante? xDD. Hay que ir poco a poco xD. Y lo de la indumentaria de Kaito (mira que soy tonta xDD) se me olvidó poner que se cambió antes de ir a acompañarla y, claro, ha sido: "Laura, acuérdate de poner esa frase. Laura, acuérdate..." Y al final, plof, no puse la frase xD. Lo que tienen las prisas por actualizar xD. Ahora mismito lo arreglaré :D. Y no pienses que va a ser el último encuentro... habrá que dejar algo para más adelante xD.

**memoriesofkagome:** jajaja, ves! Hay que darle alguna oportunidad a Hakuba que, pobretico. Me da mucha penita xDD. Patitos? Puede ser eso añitos? xDD. Lo siento si no lo cojo, pero es que... xDD.

**anonimo 1:** no lo puedo subir antes porque el tiempo no me lo permite.

**anonimo 2:** me alegro de que te haya gustado :).

**KaItOsCaRlEt:** jupe... Bueno, se te echará de menos por aquí. Espero que vuelvas pronto y me cuentes cómo voy. Hasta pronto ;D.

**danitax-chan:** tengo que madurar esa idea porque va a ser muy complicado juntarlos a todos... Lo de la pista de hielo me parece muy buena idea. En todo caso, cuando Kaito y Conan se vean va a ser mucho más adelante. Creo que todavía es muy pronto para que ellos se conozcan como tal habiendo muchos cabos sueltos. Pero no descarto la idea ;).

**Y, al fin, (estoy respirando fuerte del cansancio xD. No, es broma xDD) el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 35: Un chocolate para dos

Miércoles. Un día no muy deseado por la gente en la semana, pero muy movido para (N). Se levantó a la misma hora de todos los días, aunque estaba más cansada que de costumbre. Se preparó sus dos tostadas y su vaso de café para poder afrontar la mañana que tenía por delante. Sonó el timbre. Era Ran que, como es habitual, ya estaba lista para ir con (N) al instituto. (N) salió a los cinco minutos de que Ran tocara al timbre. Vestían los típicos uniformes de instituto de todos los días y llevaban las carteras de siempre cargadas de libros y apuntes necesarios para ese día.

- ¿Ya estás lista, (N)? -preguntó Ran al ver salir a (N) de su casa-.

- Sí. Vámonos.

(N) cerró la puerta de su casa y la verja con llave, algo habitual siempre que iba al instituto. El trayecto fue bastante silencioso. Un silencio tal que pondría nervioso a cualquiera; pero, ni Ran ni (N) percibían tal sensación. Cada una pensaba en sus cosas: Ran pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Shinichi esa noche y (N) sobre esa sensación tan extraña que tenía hacia Hakuba y la verdadera identidad de esa chica llamada Akako que, desde luego, no tenía una buena primera impresión de ella. Akako se mostró como una chica arrogante, creída y caprichosa, una actitud que (N) despreciaba bastante por lo consentida que es, en vez de luchar por lo que se quiere. Además, su Sexto Sentido le decía que esa chica escondía algo que la hacía totalmente diferente a las demás. Podría ser su vestimenta, podría ser su actitud… cualquier cosa la hacía diferente; aunque, ya de por sí, todas eran diferentes.

- (N), ¿en qué piensas? -Ran sacó de sus pensamientos a (N)- Llevo un rato observándote y tienes la mirada perdida desde hace un buen rato. ¿Te ocurre algo?

(N), de repente, aterrizó a la Tierra. Era normal en ella que, cuando se ponía a pensar y reflexionar sobre algún tema, se aislara totalmente del mundo exterior quedando solo ella y sus pensamientos.

- Ah… no, nada. -se vio sorprendida (N)- No te preocupes, no es nada importante.

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellas dos y no parecía que Ran lo volviera a romper. En el instituto…

- ¡(N)! ¿Estás aquí o en dónde? -le dijo gritando Sonoko a (N) que, nada más llegar a clase, se sentó en su sitio-.

- Estoy, estoy… -dijo (N) volviendo otra vez a Tierra-.

- (N), ¿seguro que no te preocupa algo? Hoy estás muy rara. -le siguió Sera acercándose también hacia (N)-.

- Que no… no os preocupéis. -dijo convencida (N) sacando su material-.

ooooo

Hakuba puso sus cosas en su mesa y se sentó bruscamente. Aoko, viendo su cara de somnoliento, se acercó hacia él.

- Hakuba, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara. -dijo Aoko preocupada-.

- Estoy bien. No te preocupes. -contestó Hakuba sin mirarla a los ojos-.

- ¡Ey! ¡Hakuba! ¿Cómo estás? -apareció Kaito saludando a Hakuba con un periódico en su brazo con la portada de Kid-.

- Kaito, ¿sabes qué le pasa a Hakuba? -le comentó Aoko viendo el poco interés de Hakuba-.

Kaito dejó su felicidad a un lado. Observó a Hakuba que estaba con los brazos cruzados en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en ellos. A Kaito le chocó esa actitud de Hakuba ya que esperaba que hoy se cabreara con él por haber conseguido robar el diamante, aunque se lo hubiera devuelto a (N) como la otra vez. No respondía ante las constantes preguntas de Aoko que lo miraba preocupada. Kaito agarró el brazo de Hakuba y lo llevó fuera de clase para hablar con él a solas. Bueno, a solas con Akako observando sigilosamente.

- Oye, Hakuba, ahora mismo me dices por qué estás así. -le exigió Kaito-.

Hakuba seguía sin responder y con la cabeza agachada.

- Hakuba, me respondes ahora mismo o…

- Kaito, no sé que hacer. -alcanzó a decir Hakuba por primera vez en todo el día-.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -Kaito se amansó-.

Akako afinó el oído. Le interesaba mucho lo que iba a decir Hakuba.

- Tú conoces a (N), ¿verdad? -preguntó Hakuba-.

- Pues claro. Somos amigos de la infancia. ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Kaito bastante desorientado-.

- Quiero que me ayudes. -Hakuba fue recuperando poco a poco la confianza para no parecer tan deprimido-.

- ¿Ayudarte a qué? -Kaito cada vez estaba más perdido sin saber qué quería Hakuba-.

Hakuba puso cara de tener que decírselo directamente, una cara de conformidad. Se acercó a Kaito y se puso a su lado, justamente a su lado, fuera de la visión de Akako. No sabíamos si se había puesto en ese sitio porque sintió la presencia de Akako y no quería que se enterara o simplemente por puro antojo.

ooooo

(N) seguía con el mismo estado de ánimo. Un completo caos en su mente con una mezcla de deducciones y sentimientos que no tenían principio ni fin. Estaba claro que con esa dinámica poco se podía enterar de las clases, por lo que empezó a reflexionar. "¿Qué es lo que quiero exactamente? ¿Qué es este sentimiento de incertidumbre que tanto me remuerde la conciencia? Algo me está pasando y es algo que no es normal. Mi Sexto Sentido me dice que algo sucederá, pero… ¿el qué? No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir y, así, no voy a ninguna parte. Tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto y empezaré esta tarde, cuando se supone que esto va a comenzar", pensaba (N) mientras la profesora daba sus explicaciones. Ran no paró de observarla y vio la mejoría del ánimo de (N) de la que pudo ver una sonrisa de confianza como las que suele poner por parte de (N).

ooooo

- Cuéntame, Hakuba. -Kaito se preocupó por Hakuba e intentó animarlo para que le contara lo que le sucedía-.

- Es que… -Hakuba titubeó un poco, pero se lanzó- Kaito, me gusta (N) y he pensado en visitarla esta tarde a su casa y no sé que llevarle para poder caerle bien de primeras. -Hakuba se sonrojó, pero no tan exagerado como con Conan en el museo-.

- ¿Para eso te pones así? -Kaito no se creía que alguien como Hakuba le diera tantas vueltas a una cuestión que se puede atacar fácilmente- Yo creo que la mejor elección para poder ganarte a (N) es regalarle chocolate. Su pasión desde pequeña ha sido siempre el chocolate y creo que si le regalas una caja de bombones, la vas a poner muy feliz.

- Gracias, Kaito. -a Hakuba le salió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Te lo compensaré algún día. -se marchó Hakuba-.

- No hace falta. -Hakuba se marchó- También lo hago por ella. -se dijo a sí mismo Kaito-.

Akako observó todo desde la puerta de la clase y, desafortunadamente, no se pudo enterar de nada. Solamente se enteró de que Hakuba acabó bastante feliz después de hablar con Kaito y eso solo podría acarrear buenos augurios.

* * *

**Jeje, ¿os ha gustado? Pensaba incluir en este cap también la cita, pero entonces sería muy mala dejándolo a medias xD. Os aseguro que en el siguiente cap entra enterito :D. Feliz año y, mi regalito de Reyes...**

**Capítulo 36: Cita doméstica**


	36. Cap 36: Cita doméstica

**Holaaaa! Siento mucho, muchísimo no haber actualizado la semana pasada en el día de Reyes, pero no me funcionaba el programa con el que escribo el fic y no pude ni continuar ni actualizar ni nada :(. Menos mal que lo conseguí arreglar con todo intacto :). Finalmente,**** paso de actualizar los sábados a los domingos**** por que me es más fácil y tengo más tiempo para comentar y demás.**

**NoahTheHedgehog:** jajajaja es que pensé... ¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate? Da igual, blanco, negro, con leche... a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate. Yo me declaro amante del chocolate ;).

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** no te preocupes si me tienes que hacer leer tanto... Prefiero eso antes que "me gusta mucho. Quiero conti" xD. Y aquí tengo un problema xD, hay gente que le encanta Kaito más que Hakuba y viceversa, pero, claro, no quiero cambiar el transcurso de la historia, por lo que me tuve que decantar por Hakuba xD. Yo creo que los dos, se pueden come con helado igualmente xDD.

**memoriesofkagome:** que mono y que rico xD. jaja y después de un tiempo... felicidades! Siento que sea con un poco de retraso, pero yo voy para atras del tiempo xD.

**LaylaDeath:** buenooooo xD El día en el que no te quejes de lo que sea, no sé que haré xD. Jope... Yo no quiero ser mala... Eres tu la que me hace mala! xD Eres la única que se queja, que casualidad. Y me da a mí que con este también te vas a quejar xD.

**anonimo:** me alegro que te haya gustado :).

**detectiveconanvsmagickaitoki d:** jajaja me alegro un montón que te haya gustado y que te lo hayas leído hasta aquí para comentarme xDD. Y, qué casualidad, nos gustan los mismos chicos jajajajaja. Espero que te siga gustando tanto ;).

**anonimo:** hombre, por mí, shioran es la mejor... me estoy leyendo prácticamente casi todos sus fics y me encanta como escribe ;). Y, qué quires que incluya?

**kristy123:** welcome to my fic xD. Sorry if you don't understand it because I write this fic for people who speak Spanish. I hope you can understand better by translating to English. Thank you very much for reading ;).

**Y, al fin... Que me quedo sin aire xD... Empezamos...**

* * *

Capítulo 36: Cita doméstica

Fin de las clases. El cambio de humor de (N) respecto al inicio de las clases era evidente. Ahora lucía una amplia sonrisa como las que suele poner siempre. Hakuba, en cambio, no estaba igual de alegre y perspicaz como suele estar todos los días. Su humor había mejorado, pero todavía quedaban restos del Hakuba deprimido del principio del día. Ran, Sonoko y Sera acompañaron a (N) hasta que tuvieran que separarse.

- (N), ¿estás ya mejor? -se preocupó Ran-.

- Sí. No te preocupes por mí. He estado bien todo el día. -la tranquilizaba (N)-.

- ¡Eso es mentira! -saltó Sonoko- Llevas todo el día distraída, algo raro en ti que siempre atiendes en las clases y no se te escapa detalle. -decía a regañadientes Sonoko-.

- Sonoko, no puedo estar al pie del cañón todo el rato. Hay veces que necesito desconectar y lo he tenido que hacer hoy en clase. Seguro que tú también lo habrás hecho alguna vez. -se justificaba (N) y con razón-.

- Pero, hoy has estado diferente. No sé, hoy no has sido la (N) a la que nos tienes acostumbradas. -dijo Sera algo pensativa-.

- Ya os lo he dicho. Hoy necesitaba desconectar y ya está. Además de que anoche dormí poco. -se excusaba (N) queriendo zanjar el tema sin éxito-.

Al parecer, las intenciones de (N) de zanjar el tema de conversación se hicieron eco en el grupo y, pronto se creó un silencio donde sólo se escuchaban los pasos de las cuatro chicas. Llegaron a la agencia y, allí, se separaron. (N) fue a su casa sola pensando en qué podía ocurrir esa tarde.

ooooo

Las clases también terminaron para Hakuba. Al igual que (N), terminó de mejor humor; pero, tampoco estaba para echar cohetes. Kaito no paró de observarlo durante el resto de las clases desde que hablara con él.

Ambos se marcharon cada uno a su casa. (N) fue acompañada de Ran, Sonoko y Sera y las cuatro iban charlando y riendo sin parar. Hakuba, en cambio, iba solo y algo deprimido, pero no era tan grave como cuando fue al instituto esa mañana. Si pudiéramos definir en una palabra lo que estaba pensando Hakuba en ese momento, sería chocolate. Tenía pensado almorzar rápido para irse a comprar chocolate y, después, hacerle una visita a (N). Hakuba aceleró en ese momento la marcha para poder hacer todo a tiempo.

ooooo

(N) llegó a su casa y dejó su mochila en la cama. A las cinco y media tenía la reunión con Jodie y James del FBI, como ella se había propuesto, sobre la cuestión que querían comentarle que no aparecía en los archivos. Algo raro si teníamos en cuenta que el FBI siempre actualizaba sus archivos inmediatamente. Eran las dos y media y (N) ya había almorzado, cómo no, su típica comida de su tierra, algo ya habitual en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Japón. Tenía, hasta la reunión, la tarde libre y se dispuso a ver la televisión.

ooooo

Hakuba corría. Su padre le había entretenido demasiado y no le iba a dar tiempo a visitar a (N). Eran las tres y el chocolate lo tenía comprado; pero, aún así, seguía corriendo como si no hubiera mañana. Eso sí, cuidando de que el chocolate llegara sano y salvo. Las tres y cuarto y, finalmente, consiguió llegar a casa de (N).

- Menos mal. Al fin, llegué. -se dijo Hakuba-.

Debatió durante unos instantes sobre si llamar en ese momento al timbre o esperarse un poco; pero, no se hizo esperar y llamó.

ooooo

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? -preguntó (N) sin esperar a nadie-.

- Soy Hakuba. El detective que estuvo en el robo de Kaito Kid. -respondió Hakuba algo nervioso-.

- ¡Pasa! -contestó con alegría (N)-.

Hakuba abrió la puerta y se encontró a (N) levantada del sofá sacudiéndose los pantalones del polvo. En ese momento, Hakuba se puso bastante más nervioso por no saber qué hacer ni qué decir en su visita. (N) le miró con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó (N)-.

- Quería saber si te encuentras bien por lo de ayer y te traje estos bombones.

Hakuba mostró la caja y la abrió mostrando los bombones que llevaba. (N) se asomó para verlos y se le iluminó la mirada. Una sonrisa mucho más amplia apareció en su cara dando a entender el gran acierto que ha tenido Hakuba.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! -exclamó muy feliz (N)- ¿Cómo sabías que me encanta el chocolate? Te lo ha dicho Kaito, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo sabes que me lo ha dicho él? -preguntó Hakuba extrañado-.

- Muy fácil. Hablé con él y me dijo que estabas en su clase; además de que es de los pocos que saben que me encanta el chocolate. -expuso (N) como si fuera la deducción de un caso-.

- Ah... ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? -preguntó Hakuba-.

(N) miró a su reloj y eran las tres y cuarto. Acto seguido, miró el reloj de pared que estaba colgado en frente suya y después, al televisor que en ese momento estaba encendido.

- A las cinco y cuarto me tengo que ir a una reunión. Mientras, estoy libre. -(N) invitó a Hakuba a sentarse en el sofá-.

Los dos se acomodaron en el sofá. A partir de ese momento, empezaría una conversación... bueno, mejor véanlo por ustedes mismos.

- ¿Qué clase de reunión tienes? -preguntó Hakuba al recordar las últimas palabras de (N)-.

- No sé si debería contártelo. -dudó (N) agachando la cabeza-.

- ¿Por qué? -se extrañó Hakuba ante su respuesta-.

- Tu padre trabaja con la policía, ¿verdad? - adivinó (N)-.

- Así es. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? -Hakuba seguía sin entender nada-.

- Escúchame, Hakuba. -(N) levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos- Esto que te voy a contar, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu padre. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. -asintió decidido Hakuba-.

- Verás, -(N) iba a empezar a contarle parte de la verdad ya que Hakuba era detective y bastante prestigioso- te cuento esto porque, no sé exactamente, pero transmites algo que me hace confiar en ti y haré caso a mi Sexto Sentido. Mi principal razón por la que estoy aquí es que formo parte del FBI y la reunión es con ellos. No quiero que se entere tu padre porque el FBI no tiene permiso para poder estar aquí en Japón.

- ¿Y de qué es exactamente la reunión? -se interesó Hakuba-.

- Es por un caso bastante complejo del que nos encargamos y necesito reunirme con los demás agentes para informarme de todo. -le explicó (N) sin dar muchos detalles-.

- ¿Qué tipo de caso? -Hakuba seguía interesándose cada vez más por ese caso que, según (N), era tan complejo-.

- Por ahora no te puedo dar más detalles. Es peligroso que las personas ajenas al caso lo sepan; pero, te prometo que algún día te lo contaré. Ahora no. -(N) fue bastante tajante con sus motivos para no especificar a Hakuba el tema de la Organización-.

- ¿Desde cuándo perteneces al FBI? -Hakuba siguió con su interrogatorio. Normal, no conocía de nada a (N) y estaba muy enamorado de ella-.

- Lo que se dice pertenecer, hará medio año más o menos. Antes estuve en Estados Unidos trabajando un poco en cosas sencillas con una familia que pertenecía al FBI.

Se hizo un silencio en la casa. Hakuba no sabía qué hacer ya. Podía seguir con el interrogatorio o dejar que ella le preguntara cosas. Eran las cuatro y media.

- Hakuba, ¿sabes quién es exactamente Spider? -preguntó (N) rompiendo el silencio-.

- Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Spider es un asesino en serie que mata a sus víctimas con el ilusionismo, como has podido comprobar, en cierto modo. Le he estado persiguiendo por bastante tiempo a través de muchos países.

- Y, ahora mismo, ¿quién es su víctima? -preguntó (N) con un rostro de seriedad-.

Un silencio mucho más desolador se instaló en el ambiente. Hakuba agachó la cabezacon el gesto defraudado, mientras (N) le observaba atentamente a la espera de una respuesta.

- Quiere acabar con Kaito Kid. -alcanzó a decir Hakuba-.

(N) se sorprendió ante tal noticia. No se podía creer que Kaito fuera presa de un asesino en serie tan peligroso y supuso que tendría algo que ver con esa Organización que persigue a Kaito. Definitivamente, tenía que hablar con él para pedirle alguna explicación que pudiera aclarar algo.

* * *

**Tengo que decir que la cita, al final, no acaba aquí jejeje... Lo veía ya demasiado largo como para seguir escribiendo en este cap, por lo que lo he dejado en el siguiente, pero lo más gordo está en este, así que NO OS QUEJEIS ;)... En este cap no hay avance porque no tengo claro que título ponerle, pero va a ser de eso... Se termina la cita y lo siguiente xDD. Hasta el domingo que viene!**


	37. Cap 37: Todo un caballero

**Buenaaaas! Siento mucho mis semanas de ausencia, pero entre viajes, estudiar y que he estado mala por un tiempo, no he podido ni escribir ni actualizar... Lo siento mucho! Espero que me podáis perdonar con este supercap que viene bien cargado de cosas y demás... Incluso viene un resumen de la saga de ****_Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro_**** de Detective Conan que he preferido hacerlo para aquellos que van algo descolgados en el anime y no entiendan muy bien todo esto. Por si lo queréis ver son los capítulos desde el 491 al 504. Mis respuestas y empezamos ya!**

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i: **jajaja creo que lo ha entendido mejor que tú xDD. He pensado muchas veces eso, de poder ir a otra dimensión donde se desarrollara mi fic y ser solamente yo la protagonista... Que chulo! xD. Y lo de Hakuba... Ya somos dos las que pensamos eso xD.

**LaylaDeath:** jajajajajaja no te quejes tanto anda xD Veremos a ver este domingo a ver quién se queja de verdad xDDD. Y, bueno, ya hemos hablado tú y yo xD Ahí lo dejo.

**detectiveconanvsmagickaitoki d:** jajajaja tan solo me he dejado la despedida, tampoco es que lo hubiera dejado justamente a la mitad xDDD.

**Angel-ra:** jajaja hoy se destripará esa intriga ;).

**anonimo:** jajaja pues claro que tendré que incluir el final, sino vaya rollo xD.

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** jeje cuánto tiempo! Se te echaba ya de menos por aquí ;). Si nada es demasiado largo, espero que este tampoco lo sea jajajaja.

* * *

Capítulo 37: Todo un caballero

Las cinco de la tarde y Hakuba y (N) seguían charlando y riéndose entre ellos. El ambiente estaba bastante más animado a como estaba anteriormente; pero (N), en su interior estaba bastante nerviosa e inquieta. Ahora, tenía dos razones por las que se tenía que quedar en Japón: desmantelar a la Organización y proteger a su Kaito. Las cinco y cuarto y (N) se tenía que marchar.

- Me tengo que ir ya, Hakuba. -le dijo (N) cuando Hakuba terminó de hablar- He pasado una muy buena tarde contigo y muchísimas gracias por los bombones.

- No hay de qué. Cuando quieras, quedamos y seguimos hablando. -le dedicó una sonrisa Hakuba-.

(N) cogió sus cosas y, junto a Hakuba, abandonaron su casa. Ambos tenían que seguir caminos distintos y Hakuba cayó en la cuenta de que se le había olvidado pedirle a (N) lo más importante, quizá, de la cita.

- Mmmm… (N)… -dijo Hakuba dubitativo- Necesito tu número de teléfono para poder estar en contacto y, así, poder quedar otra vez.

- De acuerdo. -asintió (N)- Pero si quieres que te dé mi número antes me tienes que dar el tuyo. -dijo (N) guiñándole un ojo-.

Toda una declaración de intenciones. Hakuba aceptó encantado la propuesta de (N). Tuvo una remota sospecha de que tal vez le estuviera siguiendo el juego y se despidió de ella, después del intercambio de números, como todo un caballero. Hakuba se arrodilló ante (N) a modo de caballero (una rodilla en el suelo y la otra en alto), le tomó la mano y la besó. (N) se quedó perpleja ante ese acto tan formal y caballeroso. En ese momento, se dio cuenta del tipo de personalidad de Hakuba y no le desagradaba para nada, es más, le gustaba ya que demostraba que era diferente a los demás. Después de que Hakuba le diera el beso, (N) se sonrojó, pero sin que la viera Hakuba y, acto seguido, se separaron.

No había mucha división de pensamientos entre ellos dos. Mientras Hakuba sentía una felicidad extrema por cómo se había llevado a cabo, (N) se debatía sobre qué sentía exactamente por Hakuba. Estaba bastante confusa y, mientras iba a casa de Jodie, recapacitaba el qué, cómo y por qué.

ooooo

Hakuba llegó a su casa y su padre le vio con una gran sonrisa en su cara, una de esas que es muy rara de ver y más en una persona como Hakuba.

- Hijo, ¿qué te ha pasado hoy para que te vea tan feliz? -preguntó su padre al verle-.

- Nada en especial. -contestó Hakuba corriendo-.

Se fue a su cuarto y cogió su móvil. Tenía la intención de llamar a Kaito para contarle cómo le había ido con los bombones, pero no sabía si hacerlo ahora o más tarde. De pronto, tecleó un número y llamó.

- ¿Sí? -se escuchó una voz de un joven-.

- Muchas gracias de verdad. -Hakuba casi lloraba de alegría-.

- Te ha ido bien, ¿verdad? -Kaito puso una voz de pillo cuando escuchó la voz de Hakuba-.

- Le han encantado los bombones y he estado charlando con ella un buen rato. De verdad, muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué. -le respondió Kaito entre risas-.

A Hakuba se le notaba bastante feliz y Kaito supuso que (N) no estaría triste.

- Entonces, Hakuba, ¿habéis quedado para otra vez? -preguntó Kaito-.

- Mi intención es esa. Todavía no he dicho un día, pero pronto la llamaré y quedaremos en condiciones. -respondió Hakuba en tono alegre-.

Pronto acabaron la conversación y cada uno siguió con sus tareas correspondientes. Kaito acabó más animado que cuando comenzó la conversación. Supuso que las cosas le iban bastante bien a (N) y ahora tenía que dedicarse a aprovechar lo que le quedaba de día.

ooooo

(N) llegó a la casa de Jodie justo a la hora. Tocó al timbre y se escucharon unos pasos en el interior de la casa.

-¿¡Quién es!? -preguntó una voz femenina con acento inglés-.

- Soy (N). He venido para la reunión que acordamos. -informó (N) desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

De repente, Jodie abrió la puerta acompañada de James (el jefe del FBI encargado de la operación de la Organización) y de Camel (un agente del FBI).

- Anda, pasa. -la invitó Jodie a que entrara-.

La casa estaba como la última vez que la visitó. No había cambiado nada, tan sólo la presencia de un florero en la mesa del recibidor. Entraron al salón. James, Camel y (N) se acomodaron en los sofás, mientras Jodie cerraba las puertas de dicha habitación. Se acomodó junto a los dos integrantes del FBI y empezó dicha reunión.

- Buenas tardes, (N). -empezó la conversación James-.

- Te queríamos informar sobre las novedades sobre la Organización que no hemos actualizado en nuestros archivos. -prosiguió Jodie-.

- Ahora tenemos una infiltrada en la Organización que pertenece a la CIA. Su nombre en clave es Kir. Más bien la conocerás por Mizunashi Rena, una reportera de televisión. -empezó su charla James-.

- Recuerdo haberla visto en alguna noticia y creo que es muy famosa en el país. -empezó a pensar (N)-.

- Pues es agente de la CIA que se infiltró en un principio en la Organización; pero, después de diversos sucesos, volvió a infiltrarse en la Organización para ayudar también al FBI. -siguió informando James-.

- ¿Qué clase de sucesos? -a (N) le picó la curiosidad sobre esos supuestos sucesos-.

- Es una historia bastante larga, pero sería mejor si la conocieras. La Organización planeaba asesinar a un político candidato a las elecciones y, después de muchos cambios de planes y demás, nos encontramos en una persecución a ellos. Estaban Rena y Vermouth en moto y nosotros detrás persiguiéndolas. Íbamos a atrapar a Rena cuando ésta se subió a un coche y, con tal de no atropellar a un niño que se encontraba en ese momento en la carretera, el coche frenó en seco, ella cayó al suelo inconsciente y la llevamos al hospital. -contó Jodie- Después de algunas semanas de planes y de infiltraciones, seguimos el plan que tenían Akai y Conan para devolverla con la Organización para que fuera nuestra infiltrada.

- Yo ayudé en esa misión de devolverla con la Organización. -interrumpió James- El plan trataba de despistarles con tres furgonetas en la que solo una estaba Rena. Las demás iban sobreprotegidas para poder despistarles. Obviamente, nos pillaron y les entregamos a Rena sin dejar pruebas. Conducía esa furgoneta y tuvimos que hacer que explotaba conmigo dentro para que vieran que no había testigos.

- Qué plan tan interesante… ¿Y esto lo planearon Akai y Conan? -se extrañó un poco (N), aunque sabía que viniendo de Shinichi, todo era posible-.

- Sí, ahora Rena nos informa de movimientos importantes de la Organización. -concluyó Jodie-.

- Está todo muy bien planeado y, bueno, ¿de qué os ha informado? Porque de eso me imagino que irá la reunión. -dedujo (N) con una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara-.

- Hay un nuevo miembro en la Organización que destaca por su capacidad de deducción y su perspicacia. Su nombre en clave es Bourbon. -anunció Jodie-.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación. (N) agachó la cabeza intentando aislarse del exterior para poder analizar la nueva información. Por parte de los agentes del FBI, estaban callados esperando una posible respuesta de (N).

- ¿Se sabe lo que quiere? -preguntó (N)-.

- Hemos podido averiguar que va tras la chica de pelo castaño que está muchas veces con Conan. No sé si la conocerás. Se llama Haibara. -respondió James-.

- Sí que la conozco. Y me han informado de eso porque no saben la identidad de Bourbon y me piden que lo identifique, ¿verdad? -volvió a deducir (N)-.

- Así es. Probablemente a nosotros nos reconozca y teniéndote a ti al servicio del FBI, nos podrías ayudar y mucho. Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás? -le propuso James-.

- Por supuesto. Me encantará conocer a ese tal Bourbon. -concluyó (N) con una sonrisa desafiante-.

Acabada ya la reunión, (N) se despidió de los agentes del FBI y se marchó a su casa. Le estuvo dando bastantes vueltas al hecho de que pudiera haber alguien de la Organización infiltrado entre ellos y se puso a pensar en posibles sospechosos. Aunque, antes de poder sacar conclusiones, le pareció mejor hacerle una visita a Conan, ya que él tenía mucho que decir en esta situación y puso rumbo a la agencia.

ooooo

Jodie cerró la puerta después de que se fuera (N).

- ¿Seguro que esto está bien, James? Tener que informarla de todos nuestros movimientos… -decía no muy convencida Jodie-.

- Piénsalo bien. (N) ha venido a Japón, aparte de que viniera por la recomendación de Andrew, para poder resolver el misterio de la Organización, igual que nosotros. Yo creo que (N) tiene grandes dotes que nos servirán de mucha ayuda en el futuro. Además, (N) tiene un 'punto' especial. Es una chica que, aunque esté en preparatoria, es una gran detective porque se da cuenta de muchos detalles que pasan desapercibidos para cualquier persona y eso siempre viene bien. -intentó explicarle James-.

- Yo pienso lo mismo que James, Jodie. -se unió Camel- Creo que esa chica es especial y en esta misión especialmente nos puede servir de gran ayuda, además de poder contar con ella para otras investigaciones.

Jodie se quedó un rato pensando. Se notaba que la ausencia de Akai hacía mella a la hora de tomar decisiones, ya que él siempre las tomaba y con acierto. Esto de tener que decidir ella cuestiones así, no era lo suyo.

- De acuerdo. Creo que se merece una oportunidad. -concluyó Jodie-.

ooooo

(N) llegó a la agencia del detective Mouri. No era muy tarde, el sol no se había puesto, por lo que tenía una hora hasta que anocheciera, tiempo de sobra. Llamó a la puerta y salió a recibirla Ran.

- ¡Hola, (N)! -saludó Ran sorprendida por su presencia- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- He venido porque necesito comentar una cosa con Conan, ¿me lo podría llevar un momento, por favor? -pidió (N) juntando sus manos en señal de súplica y guiñando un ojo-.

- Mmmm… Está bien, pero porque eres tú. No me lo traigas muy tarde.

Conan escuchó la conversación desde el sofá y de un salto se puso de pie enfrente de la puerta, listo para marcharse. El hecho de que (N), de repente, quisiera hablar con él, le picaba bastante la curiosidad. Salió Conan de la agencia y (N) cerró la puerta. Tenían la suerte de que el Poirot estaba abierto y (N) decidió hablar con él en la cafetería porque no estaba muy lejos de la agencia y era un lugar donde podían charlar tranquilamente con la compañía de un té o un vaso de leche caliente. Pidieron una mesa a Azusa (la camarera de la cafetería) y se acomodaron.

- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme? -comenzó Conan con la conversación-.

- He estado en una reunión con James y Jodie y me han informado sobre los últimos movimientos que han hecho. -le dijo (N)- Tengo que preguntarte unas cosas que no me han quedado del todo claras.

- Pues, venga. Pregunta lo que quieras.

Azusa trajo el té y el vaso de leche que habían pedido (N) y Conan. Cuando se marchó, empezó el formulario de preguntas.

- Primero, ¿quién es exactamente Akai? -(N) empezó con una pregunta bastante cargada de historia. Se podría decir que la más especial-.

- Akai… -suspiró Conan- Trabajaba para el FBI. Hace no mucho se infiltró en la Organización para poder sacar datos de ellos y espiarles. Se infiltró siendo la novia de Akemi Miyano y le descubrieron en un encuentro donde el FBI llamó demasiado la atención. Nos ayudó en el plan de devolver a Rena, que supongo que te habrán contado quién es.

- A ver, recapitulemos. -volvió en sí (N)- ¿Miyano? ¿No se apellida igual que Haibara?

- Así es. Akemi Miyano es la hermana de Haibara, Shiho Miyano. -aclaró Conan asintiendo con la cabeza-.

- ¿Y dices que te ayudó en el plan del regreso de Rena? -preguntó (N) intentando aclarar esa parte especialmente-.

- Sí. Es una persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente, ya que siempre tenemos las mismas ideas. Nos compenetrábamos muy bien.

- ¿Compenetrábamos? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? -se dio cuenta de ese detalle (N)-.

- Después de que Rena volviera a la Organización, la obligaron a que mataran a Akai para que no quedaran sospechas de que estaba relacionada con el FBI. Quedaron en una carretera desolada y allí… -Conan prefirió no terminar la frase-.

- Ya veo… - (N) agachó la cabeza en señal de pésame- Y, otra cosa, sabes lo de Bourbon, ¿verdad?

- ¿Bourbon? -Conan puso cara de asustado pero no muy exagerada- Me dijo Jodie que iba tras Haibara, pero no tengo ni idea de quién es. -se sinceró-.

- ¿Tienes alguna teoría? -preguntó (N) intentando conseguir más pistas-.

- No… -negó con la cabeza Conan- No tengo ni siquiera sospechosos, aunque…

- ¿Aunque? -se extrañó (N) al oír esa palabra-.

- El hecho de que Amuro sea el aprendiz de Kogoro, me mosquea un poco.

- Amuro… -repitió el nombre (N)- A mí me dijeron que Bourbon tenía buen sentido detectivesco, es decir, es una persona muy perspicaz y que podría ser un gran detective. Si pudiéramos incluir a una persona más, aparte de Amuro, yo creo que sería Sera. No me preguntes por qué, pero me parece una persona muy misteriosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Conan confundido-.

- Por si no lo sabes, es una persona que muchas veces pregunta por ti. Ha venido muchas veces a la agencia sólo para verte. Yo no digo nada. -terminó diciendo (N) casi riéndose-.

- ¿Eso es cierto? -Conan no daba crédito a lo que le había contado (N)-.

- Cuando volvemos del instituto, a veces pregunta a Ran si tú estás hoy en casa. Y, creas o no, eso me hace pensar. -siguió casi riéndose (N)-.

Conan no conocía ese detalle. Sabía que Sera era muy cariñosa con él y que sus sospechas de haber coincidido con ella anteriormente iban a más. No pensaba que fuera una de esas personas que pertenecieran a la Organización, pero nunca hay que descartar nada si no se tienen pruebas.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... lo he tenido que dejar aquí porque se me acaba el plazo para colgarlo (y mira que lo he subido con retraso xD). El próximo cap será el domingo que viene que ahora voy a estar de viaje lo que queda de semana y casi no voy a tener Internet, pero aprovecharé para escribir :). En el próximo cap...**

**Capítulo 38: Sospechosos**


	38. Cap 38: Sospechosos

**Buenas! ¿Qué tal os va? A mí, bueno... todo normal xD. Me he propuesto una cosa, por recomendación, me han comentado si podía hacer los capis más largos y la prueba me ha salido bastante bien :), sin embargo, tendré que cambiar los plazos de actualización: a partir de ahora serán cada dos semanas pero los capis serán el doble de largos :D, una cosa compensa a la otra y en parte, me viene mejor porque así tendré más tiempo para escribir ya que con el tema de los estudios está la cosa un poco complicada. Mis reviews y empezamos :)**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** Jejeje aquí tienes la conti :D

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i:** Jejejeje afortunadamente he vuelto entera xDD. En verdad, la combinación de Amuro es muy rara... Moreno de piel y cabellos rubios... pero le queda bien :). Con Jodie, bueno... me salió alguna lagrimilla timidilla, pero nada más xDD. Y, bueno, tu dosis va a tener que ser más de vez en cuando, pero en mayor cantidad! :D.

**memoriesofkagome:** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Con gente así da gusto actualizar ). Yo también sospeché de Amuro la primera vez... jejeje yo también lo dejo ahí :D.

**LaylaDeath:** jajajaja creo que es el primer comentario en el que no pones pegas a nada xDD. Te prometo que a partir del próximo capítulo tendrá la "misma" extensión que los tuyos porque este... bueno... del montón xDD. A ver si tú también subes el tuyo! xDDD

* * *

Capítulo 38: Sospechosos

No había pasado mucho rato desde que habían bajado a la cafetería. Lo único que habían pedido era un té y un vaso de leche y ya se lo habían tomado, aunque no querían ninguna bebida más.

- Por cierto, Conan, la persona esa que vive en tu casa, ¿cómo es de personalidad? -sacó un nuevo tema (N) referente al asunto central por el que habían quedado-.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Piensas que puede ser uno de ellos? -adivinó las intenciones Conan-.

- Podría ser. -sonrió (N)- Me dijiste que me llevarías a su casa para conocerlo.

- Yo no dije tal cosa. -negó rotundamente Conan sabiendo que no era verdad lo que (N) decía-.

- ¿Ah, no?

(N) sacó de su bandolera una grabadora. Conan se extrañó mucho de que (N) tuviera una grabadora en su bolso, pero sabía por dónde iban las cosas. (N) puso la grabadora en medio de la mesa y le dio a reproducir.

'- Conan, ¿a qué un día me vas a llevar a tu casa a conocer a Okiya?' -se escuchó la voz de (N) suplicando-.

'- Por supuesto. Cuando quieras me lo dices y vamos algún día para que le conozcas.' -era una voz infantil, exactamente como la de Conan-.

'- Es que me lo dijiste cuando íbamos en el tren de Osaka y todavía no hemos ido' - seguía (N) con la voz enniñada-.

'- Bueno, pues me avisas y ves mi casa cuando quieras.' -concluyó Conan-.

La grabación terminó y Conan se quedó perplejo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuando dijo esas palabras y ahora no sabía que decir. (N) vio la cara de sorpresa de Conan y pensó que ya lo había pillado. Había conseguido su objetivo.

- Ahora te digo que quiero ir mañana a tu casa, ¿podría ser? -rompió el silencio que se había creado (N)-.

- Mmmm… -Conan se puso a pensar ya que (N) tenía una prueba muy sólida y él no tenía ningunas ganas de enseñarle su casa y más con Okiya en ella- De acuerdo, mañana vamos a mi casa y conoces a Okiya. -aceptó resignado Conan-.

Estaba cantado. (N) se había salido con la suya y Conan era el derrotado. Ya tenía planes para mañana por la tarde y bastantes importantes. Se hizo finalmente de noche y (N) tenía que llevar a Conan de vuelta a su casa, tal y como se lo había prometido a Ran. Pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon.

- Bueno, Conan, me voy ya para mi casa que ya es tarde. ¡Qué descanses! -se despidió (N) en la puerta de la agencia-.

- ¡Adiós! -Conan subió corriendo las escaleras como si fuera un niño pequeño (aunque en realidad lo es) y (N) se marchó.

"Objetivo conseguido. -pensaba (N) entre risas- ¿Quién iba a pensar que Shinichi iba a caer en una trampa tan tonta? Lo único que he hecho es pedirle la pajarita cambiadora de voz al profesor Agasa y entablar una conversación alternando mi voz con la de Conan de la pajarita. Probablemente lo vuelva a hacer así cuando quiera algo de él.". (N) soltó una carcajada por cómo se había creído Conan aquello que no había dicho. "Bueno, entonces tenemos dos sospechosos principales: Amuro y Sera. Pero, me mosquea el inquilino que vive en casa de Shinichi. No sé, alguien desconocido que vive en casa de un chico, del cual no se ha confirmado su muerte por parte de la Organización. Que yo sepa, ellos tienen una lista con todas las muertes que han causado, o eso me pareció ver aquella vez en (P)". Todas estas deducciones, hipótesis… las iba haciendo en el camino hacia su casa. Cuando llegó, terminó con su debate de hipótesis y llegó a una conclusión. Tres sospechosos, unos más que otros; pero, en principio, había que considerarlos por igual. Amuro, Sera y ese tal Okiya. Ahora sólo le tocaba descartar.

ooooo

- ¡Ya he vuelto, Ran! -gritó Conan abriendo la puerta de su casa-.

Ran estaba preparando la cena todavía, por lo que la mesa todavía no estaba puesta. Kogoro estaba viendo la tele ansioso de que empezara de una vez el especial de Yoko Okino para poder verlo y, cómo no, para grabarlo.

Al cabo de un rato, Ran llamó a todos para que empezaran a comer. A Kogoro le costó más ir hacia la mesa. Ir hacia allí sin despegar ojo de la televisión ya era un mérito. Desgraciadamente se tropezó con su chaqueta, que había dejado en el suelo, y se llevó un buen porrazo. El golpe resonó por toda la vivienda y Ran acudió a él para saber si estaba bien. Conan no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido. Kogoro se resbala con su propia chaqueta.

- Eso te pasa por dejar tus cosas por cualquier lado. -se quejó Ran- La próxima vez deja las cosas en su sitio y no te volverá a pasar.

"Madre mía… si es que no tiene remedio", pensó Conan con cara de no poder creérselo. Al cabo de un rato cenaron y Conan seguía dándole vueltas a la cuestión que le había planteado (N). Es cierto que él ya conocía la existencia de Bourbon, pero no había llegado a esos límites. Él sólo se había limitado a estar en alerta; pero, (N) llegó más allá. Directamente puso en la mesa a tres sospechosos.

No está de acuerdo con que Okiya entre en ese grupo porque, claro, un fanático de Holmes no podía ser parte de la Organización.

Amuro, bueno, es cierto que es muy raro que convenza a Kogoro con ser su cómplice y le pague por participar en sus casos; pero estaba en una gran duda, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a su persona. Una pregunta que pudiera resumir sus dudas podría ser esta: ¿Quién es Amuro? Su pasado y también su presente es una gran incógnita. (N) tiene razón en que hay que estar en alerta con él porque no se sabe nada de él y les podía pillar desprevenidos si, por un casual, fuera ese tal Bourbon.

Sera. Al principio no la consideraba para nada sospechosa, pero viendo lo que le había contado (N) sobre su actitud, hay razones suficientes como para sospechar de ella. Además, teniendo la sospecha de que Vermouth pudiese conocer su verdadera identidad y su relación con Haibara, Sera podía utilizar la excusa de querer visitarle para reunir información sobre él y llegar a su objetivo, Haibara.

Después de mucho pensar, Conan llegó a una primera hipótesis, que perfectamente podía ser érronea por ser la primera; pero Sera tenía bastantes posibilidades para ser Bourbon; Amuro, había que tener cuidado con él y Okiya, seguía empeñado en que él no podía pertenecer a la Organización.

ooooo

(N) entró a su casa. Era ya bastante tarde. Tenía pensado llamar a Kaito en cuanto volviera de hablar con Conan, pero su reunión con él se alargó demasiado y no quería molestar a Kaito con tonterías. Preparó las cosas del día siguiente y se acostó, aunque todavía seguía dándole vueltas al miembro X de la Organización, Bourbon.

Jueves. (N) se despertó bastante perezosa. Normal, un jueves no apetece levantarse de la cama aunque acechara el fin de semana. La misma rutina de todos los días: un par de tostadas y un té, vestirse y para el instituto. Puede parecer bastante aburrido, un jueves normal como otros… pero esa tarde iría a ver la casa de Shinichi. Podría decirse un sueño hecho realidad. Después de recordar sus planes con Conan, cogió la mochila con mucha más alegría y se marchó.

ooooo

Kaito seguía dando vueltas en su casa y Aoko lo esperaba en la entrada en la casa. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. El tiempo pasaba acercándose la hora de entrar a clase y Kaito no se asomaba por la puerta. Eso hervía bastante los nervios de Aoko. Por culpa de Kaito iban a llegar tarde a clase… otra vez. Finalmente, a los cinco minutos, salió Kaito de su casa con la chaqueta medio puesta y con la tostada en la boca. Aoko no pudo evitar reírse tímidamente al ver a Kaito en tales circunstancias.

- ¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Kaito algo molesto y balbuceando casi sin entenderle con la tostada todavía en la boca-.

Aoko se limitó en hacer oídos sordos ante tal pregunta y siguió en su mundo. Kaito cerró la puerta de su casa y se arregló un poco. Aoko apagó un poco su risa; pero, en el fondo, seguía riéndose. Al fin, pudieron irse al instituto, eso sí, corriendo como nunca.

* * *

**¿Qué tal todo? Como todavía no tengo claro el título del siguiente cap, os voy a adelantar algo: en el próximo cap será el encuentro (N)-Okiya y os aseguro que será laaaaaaaaaaargo y que va a prometer de lo lindo. Mientras, hasta dentro de dos semanas! :D**


End file.
